Un heureux évènement
by Hissha
Summary: La vie de couple marié n'est pas souvent facile et nos deux époux, Duo et Heero, vont malheureusement en avoir un petit aperçu, sans compter de la menace qui pèse sur Duo une nouvelle fois. Réussirontils enfin à être enfin à être heureux ? TERMINEE
1. Prologue

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

_**Séquelle de Vie de famille****

* * *

**_

**Un heureux évènement**

**Prologue (où comment se remettre dans le bain de l'histoire !)**

Cinq années ont passé depuis le mariage de Duo et Heero. Aujourd'hui, ils vivent toujours ensemble et avec amour dans leur maison à Londres. Hélène, leur fille, allait bientôt avoir six ans et faisait la fierté de ses deux pères. Bien que leur amour soit grand, le bonheur d'avoir un second enfant ne s'était pas encore manifesté. Heero avait cessé de faire des aller-retours entre l'Angleterre et L-4, il dirigeait maintenant l'une des succursales de la branche informatique de la société Winner Corp. Duo quant à lui, était devenu un illustrateur de renom. Tous les écrivains se l'arrachaient pour qu'il dessine la couverture de leur nouveau best-seller ou de leur nouveau livre de conte pour enfant.

Relena était toujours enfermé dans l'hôpital psychiatrique, purgeant sa peine. Il lui restait encore quatre ans à faire, mais nul ne savait encore ce que deviendrait l'ancienne reine de Sank et ministre des affaires étrangères. Et à vrai dire, tout le monde s'en moquait….

Quatre et Trowa étaient toujours sur L-4, malgré les cinq années passés et malgré le fait qu'ils s'aimaient, leur couple traversait de grave problèmes, notamment lié au fait que Trowa partait pour plusieurs mois avec le cirque et Catherine et que Quatre passait beaucoup de temps à la Winner Corp, mais ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour passer du temps ensemble quand ils se voyaient sur L-4.

Wufei et Sally étaient à présent fiancé et le mariage était pour bientôt. Peu de temps après le drame qui avait frappé Duo, la doctoresse avait finalement avoué à son amant qu'elle avait fait une fausse-couche. Le Chinois avait été mortifié par cette nouvelle et s'était décidé à enfin former une famille avec celle qu'il aimait.

Isis et Fleck vivaient toujours en Angleterre. La jeune femme était devenue une maman responsable et sérieuse après la naissance de leur petit Jason qui allait bientôt avec quatre ans. Fleck quant à lui était toujours à la tête de l'hôpital.

Hilde quant à elle, avait quitté son dernier amant, Mickey, le policier en civil qui lui avait remis le dossier du kidnapping dans lequel Relena était impliqué. Aujourd'hui, elle courait d'aventure en aventure sans vraiment se fixer.

Zechs et Noin avaient quitté la Terre peu après le mariage d'Heero et Duo afin de fuir les journalistes avides de savoir ce que ferait le frère de Relena Peacecraft après l'arrestation de cette dernière. Le blond avait préféré fuir, laissant à d'autre les responsabilités de sa sœur déchue.

À suivre…

* * *

Voilà un tout petit prologue assez inutile qui ouvre le troisième et dernier volet de la trilogie "New-Type" j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vos commentaires sont et seront toujours les bienvenus, lol. 


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_Séquelle de Vie de famille_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**_Florinoir:_** Mdr! Ils sont très pessimistes ces bishos pour avoir senti le danger, lol. je pense même que cette fic sera la plus sadique des trois, histoire de les faire bien pleurer. Sinon, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et pour commencer, voici le chapitre un. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review.

**_crystal d'avalon:_** Ravie de le savoir, lol. j'espère que cette troisième saison te plaira autant que les deux précédentes. En attendant, je te laisse te plonger dans l'histoire et découvrir ce que je prépare. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**_Didou : _**Tu découvriras vite que c'est mon point fort chez moi, les histoires arrivent très vite, lol, enfin je touche du bois pour que ça dure… Je suis ravie que tu es fidèle à Vie de famille et que j'aurais encore des reviews de toi, sinon, c'est vrai que tu utilise le mot super, mais ça ne fait que bien pour dire ce que tu pense du prologue, lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_Miss AngelLove :_** Ravie de voir que tu as aimé le prologue... Maintenant, je vais mettre fin à tes larmes en mettant le chapitre un à ta disposition, lol. Et tu sais quoi? Tes suppositions sont exactes, lol, ils vont souffrir, et oui, il va y avoir des passages avec Quatre et Trowa. Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture.

**_hayko maxwell :_** Merci pour ta review, et je pense qu'après lecture de New-Type et Vie de famille, il facile de supposer que les bishos vont souffrir, même plus que dans les saisons précédentes… A toi de lire ce que mon imagination a prévu pour eux, lol.

**_duoXheero:_** Moi aussi j'espérait qu'ils seraient plus longs mais… Enfin bref, j'espère que ça ne t'enlèveras pas le plaisir de te lire. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**_Lihiel :_** Lol, je suis ravie que tu voir que tu es heureuse de me revoir pour une nouvelle fic, mdr. Malheureusement tes peurs sont fondées mais je ne dirais rien sur la suite prévue… A toi de la lire. En tout cas pour le moment, je te dis bonne lecture et j'espère que tu aimeras.

**_Magical Girl Kiki :_** Merci pour ta longue review sur mon inutile prologue, pas si inutile que ça finalement, lol. Tu te poses déjà beaucoup de question, mais je n'y répondrais pas ma puce, désolé. En attendant, lis le premier chapitre, il y répondra à une toute petite partie, et crois-moi, ça vaut le détour, mdr. Sinon, j'espère que tu aimeras et je te souhaite une très bonne lecture.

**_Onarluca:_** Ravie que ça te plaise et que tu pense que je seras génial, (je touche du bois pour qu'il en soit ainsi, lol) Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**_Echizen D Luffy:_** Je sais que ce prologue était inutile, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'ai noté à la fin, mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait un bon point d'appui pour ce qui n'ont pas lu Vie de Famille. Sinon merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

**Un heureux évènement**

**Chapitre 1**

Dans une chambre richement décorée, deux corps se prélassaient dans un lit aux draps emmêlés et froissés, témoins des ébats du couple qui s'y reposait. Reprenant une respiration plus normale, les deux jeunes hommes étaient tendrement enlacés, l'un blond et l'autre japonais. Heero jeta un coup d'œil paresseux à la petite horloge qui trônait sur la table de nuit près du lit, bientôt vingt heures du soir. Il soupira et se calfeutra plus confortablement sur les oreillers tandis que son amant somnolait sur son épaule. 

« - Il va falloir que j'y aille ! » Fit-il d'un air morne.

Pour toute réponse, il obtint un grognement et un resserrement de l'étreinte de son amant. Heero sourit et abaissa le regard sur lui. Deux prunelles bleu azur apparurent alors à travers ses longues mèches blondes.

« - Et si je n'ai pas envie que tu partes ? »

« - Zechs ! »

Le jeune homme eut une moue boudeuse, mais laissa néanmoins le japonais se lever.

« - Remarque, je ne suis pas à plaindre, j'ai réussi à t'avoir à mes côtés pour toute l'après-midi, ce qui est rare. »

« - Hn. »

Heero se leva et rassembla ses vêtements et entreprit de se rhabiller rapidement, tandis que Zechs regardait le spectacle d'un air appréciateur. Finissant de boutonner sa chemise, le japonais se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser une dernière fois.

« - Je t'appelle. »

« - Ne laisse pas ton cher et tendre Duo te retenir trop longtemps. »

Il n'eut aucune réponse, et Heero enfila son blouson et prit les clefs de sa voiture poser sur une commode et quitta la chambre, puis l'appartement. Il rejoignit très vite son véhicule et se mit en route. En chemin, il soupira et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'il était marié avec Duo et presque un an qu'il le trompait régulièrement avec Zechs. Il se demandait encore parfois comment une telle situation avait pu arriver, mais la réponse était claire, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le natté s'était amoindrit, au fil du temps, ils n'avaient plus les mêmes centres d'intérêts et ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre.

Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé, après leur mariage ils avaient reprit le cours normal de leur existence, ils s'étaient aimés et avaient continué à élever Hélène qui irait bientôt sur ses quatre ans, mais le fait était là, Duo ne se laissait presque plus touché par le japonais après des années de passion, il devenait plus distant. Alors Heero avait commencé à sortir un peu plus pour se détendre, puis un jour il avait croisé Zechs. Ce dernier venait de vivre une séparation plus que douloureuse avec Noin et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un bar par hasard à s'épancher sur leurs problèmes de cœur respectif. Ils avaient commencé à se voir plus souvent, à faire des sorties entre amis jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent amant, et Heero retrouvait dans les bras du blond, ce qu'il n'éprouvait plus avec le natté mais il faisait toujours en sorte que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive pas. Il avait tenté de se raccrocher à ce mariage, son histoire avec Zechs n'était qu'une passade, il aimait encore Duo. Mais l'américain l'avait complètement rejeté de son lit, à la moindre caresse, il se faisait durement repousser à coup d'excuses idiotes, telle que la fatigue ou le mal de tête, et pour lui, ces rejets lui faisait mal. Il se gara devant la propriété et quelques minutes plus tard, il pénétra dans le hall. Des éclats de voix joyeux provenaient du salon, lui indiquant que son mari et sa fille s'y trouvait. Comme pour lui donner raison, sa fille déboula alors dans le hall et se précipita vers lui en courant.

« - Papa ! Papa ! »

Hélène se jeta à son cou et le gratifia d'un baiser sonore sur la joue.

« - J'ai mangé plein de marshmallows à l'école ! Et la maîtresse elle a dit que nous allons aller visiter High Woods ! »

« - Génial ma puce. »

Heero lui ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille. Elle était déjà en pyjama et sentait bon le savon. Il la serra très fort contre lui. Duo arriva sur ces entrefaites.

« - Maintenant que papa est rentré, tu vas peut-être accepter d'aller te coucher ? »

Le natté s'approcha d'eux et souriait tendrement, les yeux rivés sur leur fille. Heero reposa Hélène au sol et se pencha pour embrasser son époux, mais ce dernier détourna la tête au dernier moment de manière à ce que les lèvres du japonais se posent sur sa tempe. Il lui lança un regard étonné auquel le natté répondit d'une voix hargneuse.

« - Va prendre une douche, tu pues ! » Puis se tournant à nouveau vers sa fille. « Allez ma puce, au lit, sinon demain tu ne pourras pas te lever pour aller à l'école. »

Hélène fit la moue

« - Mais j'ai pas sommeil. »

« - Kasan **(1) **à raison Hélène, il est tard pour toi. Va vite au lit, je viens te border dans cinq minutes. »

Heero suivit alors des yeux Duo et sa fille monter les escaliers pour se rendre dans la chambre de la petite. Il fronça les sourcils, l'accueil de Duo avait été froid, et il ne lui avait même pas accordé un seul regard. Et sa remarque ! Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là ? Il renifla sa chemise et blêmit… Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter, il avait l'odeur de Zechs sur lui, et Duo l'avait senti étant donné que son odorat était plus développé que la normale. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il était au courant de sa liaison. Il alla prendre une douche rapide tout en remuant de sombre pensée, il redoutait la réaction de son mari, mais il était clair maintenant qu'ils devaient absolument parler.

Sortant de la salle de bain, il croisa Duo dans le couloir, ce dernier lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

« - Hélène t'attend. »

Et avant que Heero ait pu dire un mot, il avait déjà continué son chemin jusqu'à leur chambre. Le japonais se dirigea vers la chambre de leur fille pour lui dire bonne nuit puis se dirigea vers la sienne. Il trouva Duo sur le lit, en train de l'attendre visiblement.

« - Depuis quand le sais-tu ? » Demanda directement le Japonais.

« - Depuis quelques temps. »

Un silence pesant accueillit les paroles du natté, et Heero sentit un étau de fer se refermer sur son cœur.

« - Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes ainsi. »

« - Pourquoi ? » Murmura alors Duo. « Pourquoi nous fais-tu ça ? »

« - Ce n'est pas moi, du moins pas volontairement. Regarde comment tu agis Duo, tu as précipité notre mariage droit dans le mur. »

« - Parce que c'est de ma faute ? »

« - C'est notre faute à tous les deux. Nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre, tu passes ton temps à Londres chez ton éditeur ou tu restes des heures enfermées dans ton bureau à dessiner. Le soir tu ne veux plus que je te touche, il n'y a plus aucune communication entre nous. »

« - Avant de me jeter la première pierre, regarde-toi dans une glace ! Si je passe tout mon temps plongé dans mon travail, c'est parce que toi-même tu en fait autant. Tu ne t'imagine pas le nombre d'heures que tu passe devant ton ordinateur, quand ce n'est pas sur L-4 où à ton bureau en ville. Je ne peux plus te parler, parce qu'à chaque fois, tu n'as pas le temps, un déplacement, un rendez-vous important, et j'en passe ! Tu es présent pour Hélène, mais plus pour moi ! »

Heero encaissa les accusations sans un mot, il regarda Duo qui s'était levé pendant sa tirade pour se rapprocher de la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos. Puis au bout d'un moment, le japonais parla :

« - Je pense que nous devrions nous arrêter là ! Cesser cette comédie. »

Duo se raidit à ses mots. Il se tourna d'un bloc vers Heero.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« - Séparons-nous. »

« - Heero… Je suis conscient que nous traversons une crise, mais… même si tu m'as trompé, je… Je t'aime encore. »

« - Et moi aussi Duo, mais je pense que cette séparation sera nécessaire pour nous deux. »

Duo se détourna à nouveau d'Heero et fixa ostensiblement la fenêtre, tandis que Heero lui, le fixait, puis commençant à se diriger vers la porte, il déclara :

« - Je viendrais récupérer mes affaires demain. Il vaudrait mieux que je ne dorme pas ici ce soir. »

Puis il quitta la chambre. Le claquement de la porte résonna sourdement aux oreilles de Duo, il tenta de lutter contre les larmes qui menaçait de tomber, mais c'était une bataille perdue. Ses jambes le lâchèrent alors brusquement et il s'écroula à terre. Les seuls bruits que l'on purent entendre dans la chambre fut des sanglots déchirants.

À suivre….

* * *

**(1) Kasan, c'est le surnom affectif que Hélène donne à Duo. J'étais un peu gêné de le faire appeler maman parce que quand même, c'est un homme et que Daddy et Père, ça faisait trop de déjà vu alors j'ai prit le diminutif de Okaa-san qui veut dire maman en japonais.**

Voilà un petit aperçu que je prépare pour mon couple préféré, lol, si vous espériez que je m'étais un peu calmé à la fin de "Vie de famille", et ben vous vous trompez, niark niark. J'attends vos réactions avec impatiences, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises...


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_Séquelle de Vie de famille_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**_Flo ShadowSpirit : _**Je sais que je suis méchante, c'est fait exprès dans l'histoire, sinon ce ne serait pas intéressant, lol. Mais je suis ravie de voir que tu apprécie quand même ce chapitre et je dis merci pour ta review.

**_Florinoir :_** «Heero se cachant derrière Shali, un drapeau blanc à la main et criant à Florinoir: Je suis innocent et je déclare officiellement que je ne suis pas responsable des débordements sadiques de l'auteur.» Mdr, merci pour ta review très explicite envers Heero, et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_hayko maxwell :_** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? (Regarde innocemment le plafond, ignorant les cris de rage de Duo, Heero et Hayko) Ben je sais qu'une séparation c'est horrible, mais j'adore me prendre la tête avec leur couple, lol, maintenant, reste à savoir si je vais arranger ça ou pas…………………… Enfin, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**_lucy-hp : _**Ah bon tu crois? Moi je trouve qu'ils ne souffrent pas vraiment… C'est marrant, je n'avais jamais pensé à une thérapie de couple… Faudra que je l'insère quelque part (merci pour l'idée mais ça ne les remettra pas ensemble, niark) Enfin bref, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture pour la suite.

**_ElangelCaido : _**Ben... (Shali jette un regard dépité au titre de la fic, puis au scénario...) Faudrait que je me calme un peu si je veux que mon titre coïncide, mdr. Sinon, merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**_Didou : _**Tu sais, quand je lis ta review, je sentirais presque ton énervement envers mes idées sadiques concernant mon couple préféré, mdr. Puis, je ne me sens pas du tout menacée, lol, mais en tout, voilà la suite que tu attends avec impatience. J'espère qu'elle te plaira même si l'histoire ne s'arrange pas du tout… Sinon, bonne lecture et merci quand même pour ta review, lol.

**_BuBul : _**Quelle réaction... Heero est actuellement parti se cacher sous le lit après avoir lu ta review, lol, et je ne pense pas qu'il en sortira… Sinon, c'est vrai, je suis sadique et j'adore ça, mouahahahahah… Hé! Mon pauvre petit Zechs je ne veux pas qu'il meure moi, je l'aime bien et tant que j'y suis, Duo te fait dire qu'il a retenu tout ce que tu as dis sur la «tromperie de dudule» et que si besoin est, il fera appelle à toi. Sinon, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plair.

**_Naia : _**Maieuh... Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis autant sadique, c'est mon moi noir qui a prit ma place pour rédiger cette suite… Puis lâche Duo, c'est à moi de le consoler d'abord! Mais t'en fais pas, je finirais bien par être gentille dans cette fic… Dans un long moment, niark niark niark.

**_Syt the Evil Angel : _**Et toi, dis-moi, pourquoi j'ai envie de partir en courant quand j'ai lu ta review? Ah oui, je sais, c'est parce que je me suis sentie très menacée, lol. T'as vu ça? Le mariage leur a vachement réussi, mdr… sinon, j'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

**_Ipikou : _**Ben c'est sûr qu'avec ça, Duo il ne se sent pas du tout tourmenté par la famille Peacecraft, MDR. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps et je te souhaite une bonne et merci pour ta review.

**_Magical Girl Kiki : _**Tient ! On ne m'avait jamais dit ça, enfin du moins, pas avec le mot phénoménal, lol. De toute façon, qui s'attendait à un truc pareil? J'ai fais fort sur ce coup-là, je le reconnais. Et ouais, en fait, New-Type et ses deux suites, c'est les feux de l'amour version GW lol, enfin bref… Je vois que Heero devient l'ennemi numéro un au profit de Duo, mdr, le pauvre… Ne t'en fais pas, j'arrangerai tout, mais avant, je vais les faire souffrir encore un peu. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture en espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

**_Onarluca : _**Et oui, ils séparent, c'est la dure loi des couples qui traversent des périodes de crise. Pour savoir si je les remets ensemble, il va falloir que tu lises la suite, et sache que s'ils ne se remettent pas ensemble à la fin, je les torturerais quand même, niark.

**_Miss AngelLove : _**Ben dis donc, Heero est en train d'en prendre plein la tronche là... Le pauvre… Lol, enfin bref, je t'annonce que tes larmes ne vont pas recouler car le chapitre 2 est juste après, mdr. Sinon, merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

**_Lihiel : _**Et oui, et reconnais que mon mauvais coup est bien trouvé, non? Puis, Zechs, il l'est choupinet quand même, et depuis que j'ai lu une fic de Florinoir, «The loved» (je crois que c'est le bon titre) et qui a été reprit par quelqu'un d'autre (j'ai oublié le nom de l'auteur, honte à moi) ben j'ai trouvé que le 01x06 c'était trop mignon et que ça changeais un peu. Mais j'avoue qu'au début ça devait être Trowa à la place d'Heero, mais finalement, j'ai prévu autre chose pour le second couple, niark. Plein de pleurs et de colère? Peut-être bien… Une tuerie d'auteur? Surtout pas, pitié… Enfin bref, merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

**_Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami : _**Ca tu peux le dire, et en plus, ils ont une nouvelle séparation à leur actif, ils n'ont pas vraiment de chance mes chouchous, mdr. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**_DuoXheero : _**Ah oui ? Quand même… C'est vrai qu'après la merveilleuse fin de «Vie de famille» qui aurait pensé que Heero se jetterais dans les bras de Zechs? Un autre enfant? Moi à ta place, je ne perdrais pas espoir… Désolé de casser toutes tes idées, et j'espère que je les casserais pas à nouveau, lol. Sinon, merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**_crystal d'avalon:_** De pire en pire? Tu trouves? Ben moi je trouve que ce n'est pas assez pour les faire souffrir, niark. En tout cas, ravie de voir que tu apprécie le Heero x Zechs, et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

**Un heureux évènement **

**Chapitre 2**

Isis se servit des doubles des clefs de la maison des Yuy-Maxwell et pénétra dans le hall. Très tôt ce matin, Duo l'avait appelé et lui avait demandé de venir dès qu'elle pourrait. À première vue, Duo n'était pas là, sûrement en train d'accompagné Hélène à l'école. La jeune femme avait senti le désespoir dans la voix de son frère de cœur lors de son appel, et elle se doutait que quelque chose était arrivé. Elle n'eut à patienter que quelques minutes avant que Duo ne passe la porte d'entrée, les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux. Isis se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers lui, dans un geste de soutien, elle l'enlaça tendrement en le berçant presque.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? » Questionna-t-elle quelques instants plus tard.

« - Il est partit. »

Comprenant la situation, elle poussa Duo à s'installer confortablement dans le canapé, puis le reprit dans ses bras.

« - Raconte-moi. »

« - Ca c'est passé très vite, il est rentré hier soir et il… il avait l'odeur de Zechs sur lui… encore…, j'ai mis Hélène au lit, puis nous avons parlé. Je lui avais fait une réflexion quelques minutes avant et il a comprit que j'étais au courant de son infidélité. »

« - Alors vous vous êtes disputés. » Conclut Isis.

« - Oui et non. Nous ne nous haïssons pas au point de nous hurler dessus. Nous nous sommes expliqué, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, puis il a décidé qu'il serait mieux qu'on se sépare. Avant même d'avoir eut le temps de réagir, il était déjà sortit. Sûrement pour aller rejoindre l'Autre. » Fit Duo d'un ton colérique.

« - Tu sais Duo, tout le monde a remarqué que vous aviez des problèmes de couple, vous n'étiez plus aussi complice qu'avant. »

« - Je sais. Mais tu veux connaître le pire ? »

Isis lui lança un regard interrogateur, et Duo reprit avec une voix affligée :

« - Il m'a laissé un petit cadeau avant de partir. Hier soir pour me calmer, j'ai voulu me transformer et je n'ai pas pu ! »

« - Tu… Tu attends un enfant ? Mais je croyais que… Enfin que vous… vous n'aviez plus… enfin tu vois… »

« - Si, nous avions encore des rapports, ils étaient moins fréquents que dans le passé, mais nous faisions encore l'amour, c'est seulement qu'entre mon travaille pour mon éditeur et le travail d'Heero pour Quatre, nous n'avions plus beaucoup de contact, alors on tentait de rattraper le temps perdu durant mes chaleurs ou parfois les quelques soirs où on avait envie. »

« - Je vois. »

« - Hn… Et encore une fois, je me retrouve seul et enceinte. C'est un mauvais flash-back du passé, sauf, qu'à cette époque, c'était avec Relena qu'il couchait, maintenant, c'est avec son frère. »

Duo lança un regard perdu à Isis avant de reprendre :

« - Je ne veux pas élever cette enfant seul. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre tous ces mois de grossesse seul et sans aucun soutient de la part de mon amant. »

« - Tu sais Duo, je pense que pour Heero, Zechs ne représente rien pour lui. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime encore et qu'il reviendra vers toi et tu ne seras pas seul. »

« - Et si au contraire cette grossesse lui faisait peur ? Nous traversons une grave crise et je ne veux pas qu'il revienne vers moi pour cet enfant et qu'il finisse par me haïr plus tard parce qu'il sera enchaîné à nous. »

« - Ne dis pas ça Duo, Heero ne pensera pas une seule minute que tu l'enchaîne à lui, il t'aime plus que tu ne le crois. »

« - Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il trompé ? Pourquoi n'être pas venu me voir plus tôt pour en discuter, au lieu de me trahir comme il l'a fait ? »

« - Je l'ignore Duo, je ne peux pas répondre à la place d'Heero. »

Isis ne savait plus quoi rajouter, alors tout ce qu'elle put faire d'autre, elle se contenta de réconforter un temps soit peu son petit frère. Ce dernier pourtant lui demanda :

« - Tu le savais aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Isis hésita un instant, se demandant si la vérité le blesserait moins que le mensonge, puis elle finit par dire :

« - Oui. J'avais déjà sentit l'odeur de Zechs sur lui. À plusieurs reprises. »

« - …. »

« - Je voulais te le dire Duo, mais je pensais que ce ne serait qu'une passade pour lui et qu'il arrêterait tout avant de commettre une bêtise. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

« - Je comprends. »

Isis n'en fut pas si sûr. Et elle savait que le natté ne se remettrait pas de cette séparation si cette dernière devenait définitive. Elle avait également peur pour cette petite vie qui grandissait dans le ventre de son frère, et elle espérait que Duo ne fasse pas la regrettable erreur de tuer l'embryon. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un auprès de lui, quelqu'un qui le comprenait autant qu'elle.

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

Heero utilisa la clef que Zechs lui avait remit, il y a quelques temps pour pénétrer dans l'appartement du blond. Ce dernier l'attendait dans le salon et lança au japonais un regard interrogateur quand il vit son air affligé et nota sans réellement le remarquer qu'il portait les même vêtements que la veille.

« - J'ai été surpris de ton message, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? »

« - Duo et moi avons décidé de nous séparer. »

Zechs regarda un instant son amant, ne sachant comment prendre cette nouvelle. Intérieurement, il était ravi, cela voulait dire qu'ils n'auraient plus besoin de se cacher, mais Heero n'avait pas l'air ravi. Testant le terrain, il se leva pour aller enlacer le japonais et il l'embrassa.

« - C'est une bonne chose, non ? »

Heero ne répondit pas mais prit le blond dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre lui. Zechs ne remarqua alors pas la lueur de tristesse qui pendant quelques secondes voila le regard du japonais.

« - Il va falloir que tu m'héberge maintenant ! » S'exclama le brun, ne faisant pas cas de sa culpabilité.

Zechs lui fit un sourire radieux avant de se recoller contre lui et de l'embrasser tendrement.

« - Il y a ici toute la place qu'il faut. Tu es le bienvenu. »

Heero hocha doucement la tête puis l'embrassa à son tour, puis ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour un petit câlin tendre. Au bout d'un moment, le blond, qui était lové dans les bras de son amant, questionna :

« - Duo est…. Il est au courant pour… nous ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Il doit me détester maintenant. »

« - Sûrement, mais il n'est pas du genre à ce venger. »

« - Si tu veux, j'irais le voir demain, lui expliquer mieux les choses. »

« - Non, je ne veux pas. Ne t'approche pas de lui. »

Le ton que venait d'employer Heero blessa quelque peu Zechs. Il sourit tristement et se réinstalla confortablement entre ses bras. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait que cette séparation meurtrissait profondément le japonais, mais il espérait de tous cœur pouvoir l'aider à oublier son mari.

« - Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup les enfants, alors…. » Commença-t-il incertain. « Si tu veux voir ta fille, elle pourra venir ici autant qu'elle le voudra. »

« - Merci. » Fit Heero en resserrant son étreinte.

À suivre…


	4. Chapitre 3

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_Séquelle de Vie de famille_ **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Magical Girl Kiki :** _Ravie de voir que mon chapitre ne t'as pas déçue, lol. Pour connaitres les intentions de Duo envers Heero, il va falloir que tu patientes un peu ma puce, mdr. Pauvre Zechs, d'habitude, c'est toujours Wufei qui se prend les foudres des lecteurs, et maintenant c'est le blondinet nationale, lol. En tout cas, la réaction d'Heero sera analysé très bientôt afin de comprendre un peu ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête de Perfect Soldier. Bon, en tout cas, je vais mettre fin au supplice en postant un nouveau chapitre, et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine review ma puce.

_**ClubDodo27 :**_ Bonjour ClubDodo27, je suis flattée de voir que c'est à moi que tu adresse ta toute première review, lol, et je suis ravie de voir que tu as aimé les deux volets précédents. Pour répondre à tes questions, non tu ne sauras pas pourquoi je mets Heero avec Zechs, enfin, du moins pas pour l'instant, il va falloir patienter durant quelques chapitres, lol. Et non, on ne voit pas du tout que tu es fan du couple 1x2, mdr, mais pas du tout… Malheureusement ma puce, Zechs vivra et ne mourra pas (désolé d'éteindre tes petites étoiles dans les yeux, lol) J'espère que la suite te plaira et un grand merci pour ta review.

_**lucy-hp :**_ Heero va-t-il rester avec Zechs? Serais-je assez sadique pour faire ça? Malheureusement tu ne le sauras pas encore, lol. Est-ce que cette fic finira bien? Même réponse que précédemment. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

_**crystal d'avalon:**_ Contente de voir que tu apprécie le 01x06, je crois que tu es la seule pour le moment en ce qui concerne cette fic, lol. En tout cas, tu as raison, ils ont vraiment pas de chance avec moi, je suis toujours là pour les martyriser, mdr. Sinon, merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

_**ElangelCaido:**_ Hé hé hé, finalement, le titre colle presque, mdr.Non, tu ne tueras pas Zechs, le pauvre… Et encore moins Heero… Mes bébés! Méchante! Et à la tronçonneuse en plus! Arrière Satanas! Touche pas à mes bishos!

/ Quatre, tirant la manche de Shali/ Mais on n'est pas à toi, on est à la Sunrise.

Raison de plus pour pas les tuer, c'est moi qu'ils vont accuser, lol. Bon, hum… J'arrête de dire des bêtises, et je te dis merci pour ta review et espérant que la suite te plaira.

_**hayko maxwell :**_ Lol, merci pour ta review et ravie que tu trouve la grossesse de Duo cool. Pour savoir pourquoi Heero a préféré Zechs à Dudulle, il va falloir lire les autres chapitres. En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

_**Ipikou :**_ Merci pour ta review, pour connaître la réponse à ta question, lis la suite, lol.

_**Syt the Evil Angel :**_ Ravie de savoir que tu ne m'en veux pas et que c'est Heero et Duo qui prennent tout, mdr. Et je suis plutôt rassuré de savoir ta mallette rangée, en espérant que tu ne l'utiliseras pas sur moi, lol. Pour connaître la réaction des autres, tu le sauras dans les prochains chapitres, en attendant, je te dis merci pour ta review et te souhaite une bonne lecture.

_**Naïa :**_ Méchante... Veux pas lâcher Duo… Mais c'est mon mien! Bon ok, je veux bien le partager avec toi alors, mais je n'arrêterais pas de le torturer, na! Pauvre Zechs, à cause de moi, tout le monde veut le tuer… Il ne fait qu'aimer après tout… Bon, au moins il saura à présent qu'on ne touche pas le mari de Duo, mdr. Sinon, j'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

_**Miss AngelLove :**_ Ravie de voir que tu as aimé, et rassure-toi, c'est entièrement normal les pulsions meurtrières, et crois-moi, tu n'es pas la seule à en avoir, mdr. Et oui, Quatre et Trowa on les voit très bientôt. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre suivant.

_**DuoXheero:**_ Et oui…. Sadique et fière de l'être! Niark niark niark… En tout cas, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

_**Onarluca:**_ Alors là, je le dis directement, il n'y aura pas de ménage à trois, lool. C'est pas que j'aime pas ça, mais je suis pas doué avec ça, lol. Soit patiente pour savoir la réaction de Heero et ce qui va en rejaillir, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

_**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami :**_ Bien sur que j'aime les faire souffrir, j'adore ça, je ne m'en passerais jamais, mouahahahahahahah... Ben oui, Duo est encore enceinte, on peut dire que ça tombe pas vraiment au bon moment, et pour connaître la suite, place à la fic, mdr... Merci pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Un heureux évènement**

**Chapitre 3**

Duo leva les yeux de son chevalet, l'après-midi était à peine écoulé et il lui restait encore une bonne heure avant d'aller chercher Hélène à l'école. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux semaines que Heero était venu récupérer ses vêtements ainsi que son ordinateur portable, le couple, où plutôt l'ancien couple s'était seulement contenté d'échanger quelques banalités et le japonais en avait profité pour câliner sa fille, puis il était reparti. Bien que Duo ait fait bonne figure, cette visite l'avait anéanti, et les bons conseils qu'Isis lui avait donné pour lui remonter le moral étaient partis en fumé. Heero lui manquait et Duo s'en voulait d'avoir provoqué son mari, si il s'était douté que cela se finirait par une séparation, il aurait préféré rester auprès de lui et subir son infidélité. Un coup de sonnette le sorti de ses pensées et le ramena à l'instant présent. Il se leva et alla ouvrir pour tomber nez à nez avec une tignasse blonde.

« - Quatre ? »

« - Salut Duo. »

Le natté serra son ami dans les bras, heureux de le voir depuis tout ce temps.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« - Et bien, la Winner Corp se porte très bien sans moi et vu que Trowa est en tournée avec le cirque, j'ai décidé de prendre quelques vacances. » Fit le blond avec un grand sourire, mais Duo ne fut pas dupe.

« - Isis t'a demandé de venir ? »

« - Euh… Ben en fait… Oui. »

« - Et… Qu'est-ce qu'elle… T'a raconté ? »

« - Elle ne m'a pas dit grand chose, elle m'a seulement annoncé que Heero et toi aviez rompu et que ceserait bien que tu sois entouré d'ami. »

« - Merci, mais il ne fallait pas te déplacer, tu sais. Je m'en sors assez bien. »

« - Ce n'est pas une obligation pour moi. Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas prit le temps de nous voir, de parler, comme dans le passé. Cela me manque un peu. »

« - A moi aussi. » Avoua Duo avec un sourire.

Il le conduisit au salon, où les deux amis s'installèrent et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, mais retrouvant une vieille complicité. Pour Duo, se fut un agréable retour en arrière, son ami lui avait tant manqué depuis qu'il habitait en Angleterre et le blond sur L-4. La distance ne facilitant pas les échanges, ils ne se voyaient qu'à travers un visiophone ou en de rares occasions. La télépathie de Quatre ne s'étendait pas à des milliers de kilomètres, ce dernier ne ressentait plus les émotions de son ami et ne pouvait plus communiquer avec lui par la pensée, ce qui le peinait énormément. En l'espace de six ans, ils s'étaient beaucoup éloigné l'un de l'autre et ils comptaient bien rattrapé le temps perdu.

« - Où loges-tu ? » Lui demanda finalement le natté.

« - Dans un charmant petit hôtel dans le centre-ville. »

« - Il est hors de question que tu payes alors que tu me rends visite. Il y a assez de place ici et la maison t'est grande ouverte. »

« - C'est gentil Duo, mais je préfère rester à l'hôtel. Trowa à prévu d'écourter la tournée et de me rejoindre dans quelques temps, et bien que ton invitation me tente, j'aimerais garder mon intimité avec lui. »

« - Je comprends, mais si tu change d'avis, n'hésite pas. »

« - Je m'en souviendrais. »

Duo allait enchaîner sur un autre sujet quand un son ressemblant étrangement à l'explosion d'un bouchon de champagne suivit d'un bruit d'eau le fit sursauter.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda Quatre.

« - Je n'en sais rien, mais ça venait de la cuisine. »

D'un même mouvement, les deux hommes se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers le lieu-dit pour assister piteusement à un spectacle déplorant. De toute évidence, le joint fermant l'arrivée du robinet d'eau situé dans un coin de la pièce avait cédé et maintenant, l'eau se déversé en un jet assez important. Le natté lâcha un juron et se précipita vers la réserve pour coupé entièrement l'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard, le déluge cessa et Duo revint pour se rendre compte de l'étendu des dégâts : La cuisine était presque quasiment inondée et de ce fait, ils ne pourraient plus utiliser l'eau tant que le robinet ne serait pas réparé. **(1)**

« - Shit ! »

« - Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda alors Quatre ébahi par un tel spectacle.

« - Le joint à casser. Heero était censé le réparer avant que cela n'arrive. » Rajouta le natté d'une voix sombre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et lâcha un autre juron, il s'effondra sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« - Hélène va bientôt sortir de l'école et je ne peux pas laisser tout ça comme ça ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? »

Quatre pataugea jusqu'à lui et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

« - Écoute Duo, reste ici et fait ce que tu as à faire et je m'occupe d'aller chercher Hélène. »

« - Quatre… »

« - Cela me donnera une bonne occasion de la revoir depuis le temps. »

« - Merci. »

Quatre lui fit un sourire compatissant, puis se saisissant des clefs de sa voiture, il quitta la pièce, puis la maison pour prendre la route en direction de l'école primaire où se trouvait sa nièce. Duo quant à lui, s'arma de patience et alla se saisir d'un seau et d'une serpillière afin d'éponger la totalité de l'eau qui se trouvait au sol.

_**/888888888888888888888888888/**_

Duo leva les yeux de son travail quand il entendit un bruit de chute et de course au-dessus de sa tête. Il regarda la pendule qui indiquait presque dix heures et lâcha furieusement l'outil qu'il avait en main. D'un pas furibond il se dirigea à l'étage vers la chambre de sa fille.

« - Hélène ça suffit maintenant ! Il est tard et tu vas te coucher ! Je ne te le répèterais pas ! »

« - Non, je ne veux pas ! »

Depuis qu'elle était revenue de l'école, la petite fille se comportait de manière insupportable, faisant tout le contraire de ce que Duo disait. Cela fait maintenant la quatrième fois qu'il tentait en vain de coucher Hélène, mais cette dernière finissait toujours par se relever.

« - Hélène, c'est fini ton caprice, maintenant tu dors ! »

« - Je veux papa ! » Hurla la fillette en réponse.

« - Mais papa n'est pas là. »

« - Je veux papa ! Je veux papa ! Je veux papa ! »

Le peu de patience qu'il restait chez le natté s'évapora et prenant sa fille dans ses bras, il la coucha dans le lit et déclara d'une voix froide, sèche, et autoritaire :

« - Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Tu te couches et tu dors ! »

Mais si dans le passé, cette voix faisait fléchir les rebelles les plus téméraires pour qu'il lui obéisse, cela ne déclencha qu'une série de larme chez sa fille. Elle se mit à pleurer bruyamment.

« - Je veux papa ! Toi tu es méchant, tu ne m'aimes pas ! Je veux mon papa ! Je veux qu'il vienne ! Pourquoi tu ne l'aime plus ? »

Face à ses sanglots, Duo sentit lui aussi les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il s'approcha de sa fille pour la prendre dans les bras.

« - Pardon mon amour, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais papa va rester éloigné encore quelques temps. Mais je te promets qu'il reviendra. »

« - Je veux mon papa maintenant ! »

Après avoir réussi à calmer un peu sa fille, Duo se dirigea vers le téléphone et composa un numéro de téléphone. Le cœur battant, il attendit qu'il réponde. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, une voix grave et légèrement nasillarde se fit entendre.

« - Heero Yuy, j'écoute ? »

« - C'est moi. » Fit Duo d'une voix nouée.

Il y eut un petit silence de la part des deux interlocuteurs, avant que Duo ne reprenne d'une voix qu'il espérait ne pas être accablée.

« - Je suis désolé de te déranger à une heure pareille Heero, mais… Hélène n'arrête pas de te réclamer depuis des heures et je n'arrive pas à la calmer. »

« - Tu veux que je passe ? »

« - Si cela ne te dérange pas. »

« - Je serais là dans dix minutes. »

Puis le japonais raccrocha. Duo reposa le téléphone d'une main tremblante et se donna une baffe mentalement. Pourquoi réagir comme ça ? Ce n'était qu'un petit coup de téléphone pour un problème, rien de plus. Gardant en tête cette information, il repartit vers la cuisine pour tenter tant bien que mal de réparer ce tuyau. Mais il devait se l'avouer, il était peut-être doué en mécanique, mais la plomberie était une autre affaire…

À suivre…

**(1)** Ceci est une expérience personnelle et je peux vous dire que j'ai mis des heures à éponger toute l'eau et comme mes parents n'étaient pas là, j'ai du faire ça toute seule...éè


	5. Chapitre 4

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

_**Séquelle de Vie de famille**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**crystal d'avalon:** Et oui, réjouissez-vous, Heero est revenu! Mais la question est: Va-t-il rester? A découvrir dans ce chapitre. Oh, et rassure-toi pour Zechs, il est pas loin. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**didilove37 :** Ca me fait penser qu'il va falloir que je change les couple dans le Disclaimer (merci de m'y faire penser), et je vais tout de suite briser tes belles illusions: Duo et Heero ne feront rien dans la cuisine. Désolé ma puce… même si c'est vrai qu'un Heero et un Duo mouillé peuvent faire des ravages, mdr. Merci pour ta review et je te laisse apprécier la suite en espérant que tu aimeras.

**Florinoir:** Et ben….. Avec toi ce pauvre Heero n'est pas vraiment gâté, lol. Sinon, merci pour ta review très marante et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Ipikou :** Ben tu sais quoi... Je te le souhaite aussi parce que c'est vraiment chiant à réparer ces truc-là…. Tes suppositions ne sont pas loin de la vérité, mais je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même en espérant que tu aimeras. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**lucy-hp :** Mais oui, rassure-toi elle finira bien... Mais pas tout de suite, lol. pour savoir ce qui va se passer quant à l'annonce de la grossesse, je te laisse le découvrir en lisant les chapitres suivants. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**Hayko maxwell:** Ben ça on peut dire que Duo n'est pas vraiment gâté avec moi, c'est le contre-coup de sa rupture avec Heero…. Bon, je vais arrêter de te faire stresser et te mettre la suite afin que tu sache comment ça va se passer. J'espère que ça te plaira et merci pour ta review.

**Naïa :** Mais euh... Si je suis gentille, mais j'ai des tendances sadiques, mais mon psy m'a dit que ça se soignait…. Toi par contre, tu es méchante parce que tu veux pas partager Duo, tu vas me forcer à le kidnapper si ça continu! Et oui, Zechs aussi il souffre, mais bon…. C'est la dur loi de l'amour….. Sinon merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Syt the Evil Angel :** Bon alors tant que la mallette est rangée, je peux continuer à écrire cette fic, lol, je suis soulagée…. C'est vrai qu'Hélène va jouer un petit rôle, mais je ne préfère rien dire. J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review.

**Onarluca:** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu apprécieras autant la suite.

**DuoXheero:** Ravie de voir que tu aimes de plus en plus, je suis contente. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**ElangelCaido:** (Shali soulagé que la tronçonneuse soit à terre) Ben heureusement que tu ne peux pas jouer avec tes nouveaux jouets, je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état des bishos après…. En tout cas, je comprends ton psy, mdr…. Une bonne nouvelle dans ce chapitre? Euh…mouais on peut dire ça, enfin, je te laisse le découvrir, lol. sinon, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les autres chapitres.

**Magical Girl Kiki :** Ben j'ai toujours coupé mes chapitres là où ça devenait intéressant, alors pourquoi je changerais? Lol, en tout cas, je suis contente de voir que le retour de Quatre te fait autant d'effet, mdr. Et oui, pauvre petite Hélène, remarque elle ne comprend pas pourquoi son papa est parti du jour au lendemain, alors faut comprendre sa réaction, et surtout, pauvre Duo, là, je ne l'ai pas loupé dans cette fic, mdr. Sinon, je te laisse découvrir comment ça va se passer cette petite confrontation et je te dis merci pour ta review en espérant que tu aimeras toujours autant.

**

* * *

**

**Un heureux évènement **

**Chapitre 4**

A peine dix minutes après son coup de fil à Heero, le japonais arrivait. Duo eut un sourire face à sa ponctualité. Et tenta de faire un sourire de bienvenu à son mari.

« - comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Heero avec sollicitude.

« - Je vais bien, un peu débordé mais tout va bien. »

« - Tu asl'air exténué, tu es pâle et tu as les traits tirés » Remarqua alors le brun.

Sur le coup, le natté ne sut que dire. Depuis que Heero avait quitté le domicile conjugal, il n'arrivait plus à dormir aussi bien, la perte de son mari et sa nouvelle grossesse le rongeait d'inquiétude. De plus, des cauchemars le réveillaient en pleine nuit où il revoyait Relena le poignarder dans le ventre. Mais que pouvait-il dire à Heero ? Il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui avouer qu'il attendait un enfant tant qu'un semblant de solution ne soit pas apparu pour mettre un terme à cette mascarade, soit le divorce, soit la réconciliation. Heero quant à lui, continuait de fixer Duo avec inquiétude, et le natté s'empressa de dire quelque chose afin de lui prouver qu'il allait bien, mais heureusement, l'arrivée d'Hélène lui sauva la mise.

« - Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! » Cria-t-elle en descendant les escaliers en courant, son ours en peluche à la main.

Elle courut jusqu'à son père et lui sauta dans dessus. Heero la reçut habilement, et après l'avoir confortablement calé dans ses bras, la petite fille se nicha dans son cou.

« - T'es enfin rentré. »

« - Alors ma puce, pourquoi tu veux pas écouter maman ? »

« - Je l'écoute maman, mais je voulais te voir. »

« - Mais il ne faut pas faire de caprice, ma chérie, c'est pas gentil pour maman. »

Puis, sa fille toujours dans les bras, il prit la direction de la chambre d'Hélène afin de la coucher et de la border rapidement. Duo soupira et repartit dans la cuisine. Bien qu'il ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en plomberie, il devait absolument réparer ce robinet avant demain matin, ils auraient besoin d'eau pour un minimum de confort. Reprenant ses outils en main, il se plongea à nouveau avec concentration sur le problème du joint, mais la fatigue se faisait peser et il n'arrivait plus vraiment à se focaliser sur son travail.

« - Tu as un problème de plomberie ? »

Duo sursauta violemment en entendant la voix d'Heero à l'entrée de la cuisine. Il leva la tête vers lui pour le voir évaluer la situation d'un regard cobalt circulaire.

« - Yes, le joint a cédé. »

« - Tu arrives à t'en sortir ? »

« - Je me débrouille. » Murmura Duo.

Heero plongea son regard de glace dans celui améthyste de son mari, avant de s'avancer d'un pas résolu vers lui, il saisit une clef et Duo lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« - Admet-le Duo, tu es nul en plomberie, laisse-moi faire. »

« - Non, pas question. C'est mon problème. »

Heero poussa un soupir excédé.

« - Écoute Duo, ce n'est pas parce que nous faisons un break tous les deux que tu dois assumer seul les problèmes de la maison et de l'éducation d'Hélène. »

« - Je… »

« - De plus, je t'avais promis il y a quelques temps que je réparerais ce robinet, donc c'est mon travail. Toi, vas te reposer. »

Duo tenta une nouvelle fois de protester, mais Heero lui lança un regard qui le dissuada. Il se résigna donc et quitta la cuisine. Il alla dans le salon, puis s'installant confortablement sur le canapé, il posa une main sur son ventre encore plat. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à fixer un choix sur cette grossesse, le départ d'Heero avait remis en question l'arrivé de ce bébé. Il n'arriverait jamais à s'occuper d'un bébé et d'Hélène en même temps, tout en travaillant, certes, le fait de travailler à la maison l'arranger… mais dans quelques mois, il ne pourrait plus mettre en pied dehors sans que les gens ne se posent des questions sur son embonpoint… mais devoir supprimer cette petite vie qui n'avait pas demandé à être là. Son futur fils ou sa future fille n'était pas responsable de cette situation, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire subir ceci, mais cette grossesse apportait avec elle un lot de problème… Et Hélène ? Elle était assez perturbée par le départ d'Heero, comment réagirait-elle face au bébé ? Peu à peu sa fatigue l'emporta, et sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il s'endormit.

_**/8888888888888888888888888888/**_

Heero resserra un dernier écrou et fixa son travail d'un air satisfait. Cela faisait presque deux heures entières qu'il planchait sur ce joint, et maintenant, tout était réparé. Il se releva et s'étira longuement, puis il se dirigea vers la réserve pour remettre l'eau en route. Il alla ensuite vérifier que le joint tiendrait et après plusieurs minutes d'observation, il put sourire de satisfaction. Rassemblant les outils qui traînaient à terre, il les remit dans la boîte et la rangea. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au robinet d'arrivée d'eau avant d'éteindre la lumière et de quitter la pièce. Il se demanda brièvement si Duo était monté se coucher, mais il ne s'interrogea pas plus longtemps quand il le vit profondément endormi sur le canapé. Le japonais sourit tendrement et s'approcha silencieusement du natté. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et l'observa. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il avait quitté la maison et malgré la présence de Zechs, Duo lui manquait cruellement. Ils avaient passé six ans à s'aimer, à vivre ensemble, ils s'aimaient encore d'ailleurs, et cette séparation lui peser abominablement. Mais Duo n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner son incartade avec Zechs, il avait brisé sa confiance, et il comprenait parfaitement la réaction de son mari. Lui-même aurait réagit ainsi si Duo se serrait jeté dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. À cette pensée, le japonais sentit un étau lui serrer le cœur. Non ! Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer SON Duo dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est son mari, le sien. Il ferma les yeux, sa liaison avec Zechs le dégoûtait de plus en plus, il se sentait affreusement coupable et entrevoyait une partie de la peine qu'il avait infligé sans la moindre pitié à Duo. Il lui caressa doucement la joue.

« - Je suis sincèrement désolé mon amour. »

Duo bougea légèrement au contact de la main d'Heero sur son visage, et ouvrit les yeux quelques temps plus tard.

« - Heero ? »

« - Tu ferais mieux d'aller au lit, tu y seras mieux que sur le canapé. »

« - Hum. »

Le natté se releva péniblement et s'assit.

« - Tu as fini de réparer le robinet ? »

« - Haï. »

« - Merci. »

« - Ne me remercie pas, c'est naturel. » Heero allait rajouter autre chose, mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Duo le prit de rapidité.

« - Tu devrais rentrer. Zechs va s'inquiéter s'il ne te voit pas. »

Heero fut interloqué aux mots du natté. Puis il remarqua qu'il avait raison. Après son appel, il avait quitté l'appartement sans un mot d'explication à Zechs, et il était certain que ce dernier devrait l'attendre, assis dans le salon et prêt à le mitiger de question dès qu'il aurait mit à pied dedans. Il se sentit alors coupable de faire croire au blond son attachement, mais il avait besoin de lui. Duo remarqua son air presque coupable, et préféra mettre fin à cette visite.

« - Bon, je suis exténué alors je monte me coucher. Je compte sur toi pour refermer la porte d'entrée derrière-toi. Bonne nuit. »

Duo se leva, puis s'approchant du japonais, il lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue, puis s'éloigna en direction de l'escalier. Heero quant à lui, le suivit des yeux, se promettant de mettre rapidement fin à cette pseudo séparation.

À suivre…


	6. Chapitre 5

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_Séquelle de Vie de famille_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

Babou: Salut et merci pour tes commentaires. Je suis ravie de voir que tu aimes mon histoire ainsi que New-Type et Vie de famille. Et j'espère que celle-ci sera à la hauteur des deux précédentes. J'espère que la suite te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Florinoir : Ben dis donc... Quelle vulgarité envers Heero, mdr….. Remarque en ce moment, qui ne serait pas énervé contre Heero? Je comprends tout à fait car c'est un peu ma faute, mdr. Enfin bref, voici un nouveau chapitre pour t'énerver encore plus, lol, et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

crystal d'avalon: Merci pour ta review et tes commentaires, voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

lucy-hp : Mais bien sûr que ça finira bien, je n'aime pas le dark, lol. Quant à tes questions, le seul moyen pour toi d'avoir une réponse, c'est de lire la suite. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre.

DuoxHeero: Est-ce que Duo va cracher le morceau ou pas? Hé hé hé….. Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. En tout cas, voilà la suite et j'espère que tu apprécieras.

Onarluca: Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Quant à savoir comment Heero découvriras la grossesse de Duo, je te laisserais découvrir ça toute seule, lol.

Syt the Evil Angel : Merci pour ta review et je suis contente de voir que tu as apprécié mon chapitre. Ne t'en fais pas, Zechs ne deviendra pas aussi fou que sa chère sœur. En tout cas, je ne crierais pas victoire si vite, c'est vrai que Heero prend conscience de ses bêtises, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va revenir avec Duo, niark…. Sinon, voilà la suite alors je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Ryukai-MJ : Salut et merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon chapitre, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les prochains. Pour savoir comment Heero va s'y prendre, je te laisse le découvrir toute seule.Bisous et encore merci.

ElangelCaido: Lol, tant que tu ne reprends pas ta tronçonneuse en main, alors tout va bien pour l'instant. L'Heureux Évènement ne sera pas pour encore, mais patience, il arrivera bientôt. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture en espérant que tu apprécieras la suite.

Magical Girl Kiki: Et oui, que veux-tu, Heero est un macho refoulé, lol. En tout cas, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il t'énerve autant, mdr. Et rassure-toi, Zechs n'est pas comme Relena, il ne deviendra pas aussi fou qu'elle….. Et c'est vrai que Heero a prit la décision de revenir, mais sache qu'il y a une différence entre décider et agir, lol. Enfin bref, merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite alors je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bisous.

didilove37: Et bien, et bien….. Toi aussi tu en veux à Heero à ce que je vois. Puis qu'est-ce qu'ils ont Heero et Zechs? Moi je les trouve mignon ensemble (Shali se prend une pierre en pleine tête lancé par Duo.) Aïe! Bon d'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit…. Ils ne sont pas mignons ensemble…. Mais c'est vrai que Dudulle a touché le grelot entre Relena et Zechs, mdr, le frère et la sœur démoniaque, niark. Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les autres et merci pour ta review.

Naïa : Oui, c'est déjà ça si tu ne t'ai pas évanoui, mdr. Je suis ravie de voir qu'il y a enfin une partisane de Zechs. Pour en revenir à la garde de Duo (lance un regard menaçant à Naïa) je te le laisse, mais en échange, je le ferais encore plus souffrir, mwouahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah…… Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira et un grand merci pour ta review. Bisous.

Didou: Alors pour commencé, je suis désolé pour ton défunt ordinateur, snif, mais l'essentiel c'est que tu en es un nouveau (moi aussi j'aimerais en avoir un nouveau, snif). Tu as vu ça, l'essentiel de ne pas avoir Internet pendant un long moment, c'est les dizaines de chapitre à lire après, lol, j'adore ça. Et ne t'en fais, j'adore tes comms, alors ne te prive pas d'en mettre. Même si c'est pour me crier dessus, lol. en tout cas, je vois que ma fic à le don de t'énerver, entre la grossesse de Duo, le départ d'Heero, Zechs, tu vas bientôt me faire un ulcère, mdr. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te feras pas bouder encore plus (et non, ils ne réconcilient pas encore) mais j'attends ta review avec impatience (Shali prévoit le coton pour mettre dans les oreilles) Et tout cas, merci pour ta review et je te souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

**Un heureux évènement **

**Chapitre 5**

Il fit tourner silencieusement la clef dans la serrure, et pénétra dans l'appartement, mais il remarqua que la lumière était encore allumée. Heero soupira intérieurement et retira son blouson pour l'accrocher au portemanteau au moment même ou Zechs pénétrait dans le vestibule.

« - Ou es-tu parti ? » S'exclama alors le blond. « - Tu es allé retrouver Duo, n'est-ce pas ? C'était lui au téléphone ! »

« - Zechs, si tu réponds toi-même aux questions, pourquoi me les poses-tu ? » Demanda le japonais d'un ton impatient.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? » Demanda alors Zechs, contenant mal sa jalousie.

« - Un problème avec Hélène. »

« - Et ça t'a pris tout ce temps ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? »

Heero soupira excédé. Il était fatigué, et n'avait pas vraiment envie de se disputer maintenant.

« - Je suis désolé, je l'ai aidé avec un problème de plomberie. J'aurais dû te prévenir, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Excuse-moi. »

« - Dis-moi, tu accourras auprès de ton mari à chaque fois qu'il criera à l'aide ? Ecoute, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour Duo, c'est un homme très bien mais maintenant, c'est avec moi que tu vis et je n'accepterais pas que tu passes trop de temps avec lui à cause de problème sans rapport avec ta fille ! »

Puis le blond tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. Heero hésita un petit moment, puis se décida à aller le rejoindre. Il se coucha à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras.

« - Je suis désolé. Duo restera toujours quelqu'un d'important pour moi, mais c'est avec toi que je suis maintenant, et tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Zechs ne répondit pas et se contenta seulement de se retourner et de se caler contre le japonais pour s'endormir. Heero quant à lui, resta un long moment éveillé, repensant à la dernière scène. Il avait adoré passer ce temps avec Duo, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter Zechs.

_**/8888888888888888888888888888888/**_

Le lendemain matin, Quatre jeta un coup d'œil à l'immeuble devant lequel il se tenait. Il soupira puis allait pousser la porte pour entrer quand une voix retentit dans son dos.

« - Winner ! »

Quatre se retourna pour apercevoir Wufei qui se dirigeait vers lui. Le blond eut un sourire en étreignant chaleureusement son ami.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu étais sur Terre, tu es ici depuis longtemps ? » Demanda alors le Chinois.

« - Non, je suis arrivé hier après-midi. J'avais du temps à perdre, alors je suis venu rendre visite à mes amis. »

« - Tu allais voir Heero ? » Remarqua plus que ne demanda Wufei.

« - Oui. »

« - C'est ce que j'avais prévu moi aussi à propos de sa séparation. »

« - Alors autant allez lui tirer les oreilles tous les deux, non ? »

« - C'est une bonne idée ! » Fit alors le chinois en souriant.

Quatre lui rendit son sourire, puis ils s'engouffrèrent ensemble dans l'immeuble que dirigeait Heero. Une fois qu'ils furent dans l'ascenseur, Wufei demanda :

« - tu as reçu le faire-part ? »

« - Oui, il y a à peu près une semaine. Félicitation. »

« - Merci. Je peux compter sur ta présence ? »

« - Bien sûr, Trowa et moi ne raterons ton mariage avec Sally pour rien au monde. Il était temps ! »

« - Oui je sais. » Fit le chinois, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Le petit 'ding' significative retentit alors, et ils sortirent à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de leur ami. Ils s'y dirigèrent et frappèrent quelques coups contre la porte. Une voix grave se fit entendre, leur intimant d'entrer. Heero fut vraiment surpris quand il vit ses deux amis pénétrer dans son bureau, mais il se doutait de la raison de leur venue. Il se leva pour les saluer, puis le blond engagea le premier les hostilités.

« - On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a prit avec Duo ? »

« - Ton attitude est minable Heero, c'est une honte ! » Répliqua alors Wufei.

Heero allait riposter mais Quatre l'en empêcha, continuant sur sa lancée :

« - Duo est anéanti à cause de toi ! Il n'arrive pas à joindre les deux bouts tant tu lui manques ! »

« - Et Hélène ? Tu as pensé ma filleule ? Comment lui expliquer que son père ne veut plus vivre avec elle parce qu'il préfère allait voir ailleurs ! »

« - Bon, ce n'est pas bientôt fini ! » Fit alors Heero en se levant brusquement et en frappant du poing son bureau.

Pour le coup, Quatre et Wufei furent trop surprit pour répondre, et le japonais en profita.

« - Je sais que j'ai fait une bêtise avec Duo, je m'en rends compte chaque jour ! Mais j'ai pris ma décision ! Duo et moi n'avons plus rien en commun à présent et je vis aujourd'hui avec Zechs. Je sais que je lui fais du mal, ainsi qu'à Hélène, mais ce que vous direz n'y changera rien ! »

La tirade du japonais laissa un instant les deux autres sans voix, analysant les nouvelles informations.

« - Yuy, pourquoi avoir engagé une liaison avec Merquize ? Pourquoi avoir trompé Duo ? »

« - Parce que je traverse une période difficile et je…. Je m'en lasse. »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Cette vie-là ! Elle me lasse. C'est tous les jours le même scénario, Duo passe son temps à travailler et à s'occuper d'Hélène et j'en ai marre. Nous n'avons presque plus de relation. Je ne supporte plus cette situation, j'avais besoin de…. Changement. Zechs est comme une bulle d'air pour moi ! »

« - Une bulle d'air au profit de ta famille ! » S'exclama Wufei.

« - C'est un acte égoïste ! Tu l'as trompé parce qu'il ne s'occupait pas de toi ! » Rajouta Quatre.

« - Ce n'est pas seulement ça. Mais qu'est-ce que vous en savez, vous deux ? » S'écria alors Heero.

« - Je te signale que je vis avec une femme qui tous les mois traverse une mauvaise période de cinq jours. »

« - Et moi, je te rappelle que mon homme passe plusieurs mois de l'année sur une autre colonie pour le cirque. Et même si Trowa me manque et que notre relation est un peu instable, je ne le trompe pas. »

« - … »

« - Écoute Heero. » Reprit Quatre d'un ton plus conciliant. « Mon empathie me dit que tu as encore de très forts sentiments pour Duo, alors si tu veux un conseil, ne reste pas là à rien faire. »

« - Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

« - Quitte Zechs et séduis-le à nouveau. Fais en sorte que Duo te pardonne. »

« - … »

« - C'est impossible. Je ne veux pas retomber dans la même routine qu'avant. Pas immédiatement. »

« - Très bien, nous allons te laisser réfléchir à ça ! Mais sache une chose Heero, c'est la deuxième fois que nous te donnons une chance de te remettre avec Duo, tu n'en auras pas de troisième. Si tu refais encore une bêtise, j'emmène Duo et Hélène à des milliers de kilomètres de toi. » Menaça alors Quatre.

« - Et moi, je ferais en sorte de brouiller les pistes pour que tu ne les retrouve pas. »

Puis sur cette dernière menace, les deux compères sortirent du bureau, laissant derrière eux un Heero perplexe et pensif. À l'extérieur de bureau, Wufei se posait des questions à propos du japonais, et ce fut Quatre qui lui éclaira sa lanterne :

« - Je pense qu'il continue sa relation avec Zechs pour se prouver qu'il ne l'aime pas. Pour se prouver que seul Duo compte dans sa tête. »

« - Oui et bien, ce n'est pas la bonne méthode. »

« - Peut-être, mais au moins, elle est radicale. »

_**/888888888888888888888/**_

« - Alors, comment te sens-tu? »

« - Fatigué. Mais je vais bien. »

Isis et Duo étaient assis sur un banc d'un parc, tandis que Hélène et Jason, jouaient à quelques mètres d'eux.

« - Je vais parler à Fleck pour qu'il vienne voir comment se présente ta grossesse. Au fait, tu l'as dit à Quatre ? »

« - Non, mais je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à le savoir. »

« - Rien n'échappe à Quatre. » Fit Isis avec un sourire.

Elle regarda un instant son fils et sa nièce jouer ensemble, puis demanda :

« - Comment est-ce qu'Hélène réagit fasse au départ de son père ? »

« - Très mal. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il est parti, et elle commence à me faire des caprices pour voir Heero. »

« - Je la comprends. Pour les enfants, une séparation est toujours pénible. »

« - Ca me fait mal de la voir comme ça. »

« - Elle finira par s'y habituer, tu verras. Puis elle continuera à voir Heero de temps en temps. »

« - Oui. »

Isis lui fit un sourire sincère et entreprit de parler d'autre chose. Elle savait que ce sujet était encore très difficile pour Duo, alors, elle commença à lui parler de son nouveau travail en tant que Conseillère d'éducation, changeant ainsi les idées sombres de son petit frère d'adoption.

À suivre….


	7. Chapitre 6

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_Séquelle de Vie de famille_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Florinoir: Lol, soit quand même indulgente avec ce pauvre Hee-chan, l'erreur est humaine, même si celle-là je la rend inhumaine avec le temps, lol. c'est vrai que je laisse un peu Duo blanc comme neige, mais je l'adore trop pour ça….. Bon sinon, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. **

**ElangelCaido: Oups…. Non pas la tronçonneuse! Si la tisane ne fonctionne pas, puis-je te suggérer un Valium? Mdr. Ah oui tu l'attends cette bonne nouvelle? Zut, c'est vrai que je devrais en mettre une……. Enfin, on verra plus tard, lol, en tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture en espérant que tu aimeras toujours. **

**Syt the Evil Angel : Ah... Tu veux une explication…. Bon…. Hum hum…. Je pense que tu as envie de ressortir ta mallette parce qu'une auteur sadique et immunisé contre les menaces fait joujou avec Duo et Heero? Ca te va comme explication? Mdr. Quatre…… gnéhéhéhéhéhhéhéhéhé…. Ah oui Quatre….. Enfin, je te laisse découvrir… Sinon, merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. **

**Ryukai-MJ : Merci pour ta review, et contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent. Voui, Heero prend la mauvaise voie pour avoir des réponses, mais peut-on vraiment l'en blâmer? Ouais bon, je ferais mieux de me taire avant de me recevoir des pierres, lol, bon sinon, ne t'en fais pas, un jour ça finira par avoir un rapport avec le titre et tout deviendra un heureux événement, lol. **

**didilove37 : Oh... non, faut pas détester Heero... Heero l'es mignon, un peu idiot mais mignon tout plein. Enfin bref, ravie de voir que mon passage de savon made in Quatre et Wufei t'ai plu. Et pitié, ne tue pas Heero, je déteste les deathfics…… Sinon, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous. **

**Yumeni : Bonsoir et ravie de voir que tu as aimé «New-Type» et «vie de famille» et que tu apprécié celle-là également. Malheureusement c'est vrai que les chapitres sont courts, c'est mon petit défaut que je n'arrive pas vraiment à rectifier, lol, mais même si les chapitres sont courts et d'autres (qui sont rares mais existant) un peu plus longs, elle sera updapté toutes les semaines sauf ennuis technique et autre fic en urgence, lol. Enfin bref, tu as raison de plaindre Heero, c'est peut-être un salopard, mais c'est mon bébé à moi, snif, alors faut être gentil avec lui et il redeviendra gentil avec Duo (voit le chantage) En tout cas, c'est vrai que mon petit Hee-chan devient un humain, adieu Perfect Soldier….. Mais rassure-toi, tout finira bien avec un énorme Happy-end, et rassure-toi pour Zechs, je veille au grain. Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir et tu ne m'as pas du tout cassé les pieds. Bisous à peut-être à la prochaine en espérant que tu aime la suite. **

**Naïa : Le tirage d'oreille d'Heero t'a plu à ce que je vois, lol. Pour savoir s'il va tenter sa chance ou non, lis la suite et tu le sauras, mdr. Merci de me céder Duo, je le prends avec plaisir (personne ne me résiste, mwoahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahhah) Sinon, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture en espérant que tu aimes autant. **

**crystal d'avalon: Ravie qu'elle te plaise, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. **

**Magical Girl Kiki : Lol, ma pauvre tu n'as pas de chance avec ta connexion, mdr, enfin je ne vais pas trop rigoler, manquerais plus que ça m'arrive à moi aussi….. Ben Zechs si il fait une crise de jalousie c'est que techniquement (et ça ne va pas te plaire comme réponse) il sort avec Heero, c'est son petit-ami, alors il se le permet…. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas son mot à dire si Heero veut voir sa famille et éventuellement se réconcilier avec Duo. Pauvre Hee-chan…. L'est en plein dilemme là, en plus, il ne sait pas quoi choisir, sa vie bien rangée, ou sa vie de libertin…. Faut le comprendre le pauvre, l'es perdu (grâce à moi, lol). Ravie de voir que tu as adoré l'intervention de Quatre et Wufei, et maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que Heero ne s'est jamais vraiment battu pour Duo ( me sens coupable là) mais bon….. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bonne lecture, bisous. **

**Didou : Je sens que tu es un peu perdu là, non ? Alors, avec qui Heero va-t-il finir définitivement? Duo ou Zechs? Zechs ou Duo? Grande question. Quant je vais les remettre ensemble? Ah bah….. Pas encore, lol. Et encore faut-il que je le fasse…… sinon, merci pour ta review, elle m'a bien fait rire et j'espère que tu apprécieras le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture et bisous. **

**DuoxHeero: Coucou et merci pour ta review. Ravie de voir que le petit coup de gueule de Quatre et Wufei t'a plu. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. **

**hayko maxwell : Et oui, les pilotes de gundam (qui ne sont pas en couple entre eux, j'entends) sont toujours solidaires les uns les autres, lol. Et pauvre Zechs, l'est pas gâté non plus quand il voit son mec qui passe du temps avec son mari, lol, je ne les ai vraiment pas gâté là. Enfin bref, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. **

**lucy-hp : Ouais c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas le parrain…. C'est Wufei qui a droit de le faire, lol. c'est vrai que côté jalousie Zechs et Relena se ressemble, ils sentent tous les deux quand leur couple est en danger, lol, espérons seulement qu'il ne ressemble pas vraiment à sa sœur dans ces cas-là. Enfin bref, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que ce chapitre. **

**Onarluca : A-t-on déjà vu Heero réfléchir en dehors des missions? Espérons qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtisse, lol. Merci pour ton commentaire et à la prochaine. **

**Sraphin: Ah…. Heero t'est resté en travers de la gorge à ce que je vois…. MDR. Je te comprends même si c'est entièrement de ma faute, lol, enfin bref, merci pour ta review, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que tu apprécieras. **

**Melaina : Merci pour ta review et la question du jour est : Est-ce que je vais laisser Heero et Duo séparés? Vais-je vraiment le faire? Aurais-je assez de scrupules pour le faire? Réponse prochainement, lol.**

**_

* * *

_**

**Un heureux évènement**

**Chapitre 6**

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment sur Londres, et Quatre se trouvait actuellement assis sur un fauteuil face à la fenêtre, regardant la ville briller de milles feux. Il était plongé dans sa contemplation quand il entendit que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte de sa suite. Répondant à d'ancien réflexe, il éteignit la lumière, se saisit de l'arme qu'il gardait toujours à portait de main et se dirigea vers un coin de la chambre au moment où l'intrus entrait, éclairait par les lumières extérieures. Il surgit silencieusement derrière lui et lui mit le canon de l'arme sur la nuque.

« - Pas un geste ! »

Mais comme toute réponse ou réaction, il n'eut qu'un petit rire amusé, un rire qu'il reconnut entre tous. Il baissa son arme et se jeta dans les bras de son amant.

« - Trowa ! »

Ce dernier répondit avec joie à l'étreinte du blond, et l'embrassa avec empressement. Deux mois ! Deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

« - Comment as-tu fais pour entrer ? » Questionna alors le blond, après avoir reprit son souffle.

« - En donnant un bon pourboire au portier et en faisant du charme à l'hôtesse, je n'ai eu aucun problème. »

Quatre sourit amusé.

« - Vil profiteur. » Fit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Ils passèrent de longues, très longues minutes à s'embrasser, se redécouvrant mutuellement.

« - Tu comptes rester longtemps ? » Demanda alors Quatre en penchant la tête en arrière alors que la langue du châtain titiller sa jugulaire.

« - Il faut que je reparte demain pour L-1. Je suis juste venu à Londres parce qu'on passait dans le coin. »

Cette réponse mortifia quelque peu Quatre et refroidit légèrement ses ardeurs. Il se détacha de l'emprise de son amant et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos.

« - Quatre ? »

Trowa se dirigea vers lui et tenta de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras, mais son amant s'y déroba

« - Que t'arrive-t-il ? » Demanda alors l'ancien pilote 03, complètement perdu par l'attitude de son amant.

« - Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? » Questionna alors Quatre.

« - Pardon ? Mais c'est quoi cette question ? »

« - Répond ! »

« - Tu es mon amant ! »

Quatre se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux.

« - Ah bon ? » Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

« - Tu es de mauvais poil ou quoi ? » Commença à s'énerver Trowa, qui ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« - Nous sommes en train de foncer droit dans le mur, Tro, et tu ne fais rien pour sauver la situation. »

« - Mais quelle situation ? Je ne vois pas où sont les problèmes dont tu parles ! Notre couple n'en a aucun ! »

« - Et c'est justement ça le problème ! »

« - Je ne comprends pas. »

« - Nous n'avons aucun problème, aucune dispute qui engendrerait de belle réconciliation, aucun projet, rien ! Par contre, nous avons du sexe, mais nous n'avons que ça ! »

« - Je… »

Mais Quatre le coupa, reprenant de plus belle :

« - Nous ne nous voyons jamais, et quand nous arrivons enfin à trouver du temps pour nous deux, ce n'est que pour quelques heures ! Et vient un temps, où je commence à en avoir marre de ça ! Tu passes plus de temps avec le cirque plutôt qu'avec moi ! »

« - Et toi, tu passes plus de temps avec tes dossiers qu'avec moi ! Nous sommes à égalité ! »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, avant que Quatre ne dise, d'une voix déchirée :

« - Nous ne sommes pas un couple ! Nous ne sommes que des copains qui couchent ensemble dès qu'ils se voient ! »

Trowa parut choqué d'entendre ses mots. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie, d'un pas colèreux :

« - J'ai mes obligations, et tu as les tiennes ! Mais sache que je ne me sacrifierais pas pour toi ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, je resterais avec le cirque, même si cela doit nous conduire à une séparation ! »

Puis il sortit, laissant un Quatre triste mais décidé derrière lui. Ce dernier attendit plusieurs longues minutes avant de commencer à rassembler ses affaires et d'appeler un taxi. Il quitta ensuite définitivement l'hôtel et prit la direction de la maison de son meilleur ami.

Duo s'apprêtait à dire à Hélène d'aller se coucher, quand le carrillon de la sonnette retentit. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir le déranger à cette heure et alla ouvrir avec méfiance, pour tomber sur Quatre, un sac de voyage sur l'épaule et le regard triste.

« - Quatre ? »

« - A mon arrivée, tu m'as dit qu'il y avait assez de place ici et que ta maison m'était grande ouverte. Ça tient toujours ? »

« - Bien sûr ! »

Duo se poussa pour laisser passer le blond.

« - Il est arrivé quelque chose ? » Demanda le natté.

« - A croire que c'est une épidémie. » Murmura Quatre. « Trowa et moi venons de nous séparer. »

Le natté parut abasourdi par cette nouvelle et vit au regard du blond, que c'était la vérité.

« - Je vais te préparer la chambre d'ami. »

Puis il monta avec Hélène à l'étage et après avoir couché sa fille, il prépara la chambre de Quatre avec une pointe de tristesse. Décidément tous les couples de son entourage étaient destiné à se séparer et il espérait que cela n'arriverait pas avec Isis et Fleck et Wufei et Sally.

Quand il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva son ami assit sur le canapé avec un air morose inscrit sur le visage. Duo soupira en essayant de trouver quelque chose pour les distraire tous les deux, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le bar. Il sourit alors.

« - Tu sais Quatre, nous n'allons pas passer la soirée à broyer du noir. Ce soir, nous allons nous éclater tous les deux, comme avant. »

« - Comment ça ? » Questionna le blond.

Pour toute réponse, le natté alla attraper plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool.

« - Nous allons trinquer à notre nouveau statut de célibataire, à Heero et à Zechs en espérant qu'ils se déchirent, au futur mariage de Wufei et Sally, à ta venue ici, et à ma grossesse. Tu vois, on a plein de choses à fêter. »

« - A… A ta… Grossesse ? »

« - Et ouais, c'est la surprise de l'année ! » S'exclama Duo en buvant une première gorgée. « - Alors il faut absolument fêter ça. »

« - Mais l'alcool, ce n'est pas recommandé… »

« - T'inquiète donc pas. Ce soir, j'ai envie d'oublier. »

Quatre le regarda un instant, avant de dire avec un sourire :

« - Moi aussi. »

Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à boire et à rire, en trinquant pour toutes les choses qui leur passait par la tête, et bientôt, leurs paroles devinrent incohérentes. Aucun d'eux ne sut qui avait fais le premier pas vers l'autre, mais le fait était qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant, complètement saoule et en train de s'embrasser violemment tout en se déshabillant mutuellement.

Ils firent l'amour pendant plusieurs heures, et passionnément, mais chacun pensant à une personne différente. Il oubliait inconsciemment dans les bras de l'autre Heero et Trowa.

À suivre…

* * *

Et voilà, mon sadisme a encore frappé, lol. Laissez-moi vos commentaires.

Sinon, j'ai quelques petites pub à faire, tout d'abord :

" - Pour le blog de ma petite soeur de coeur : www . mystique01 . skyblog . com (sans les espaces) il est entièrement consacré à Devil Devil, alors ceux qui aiment bien ce manga alors y faire un petit tour, cela lui fera plaisir.

" - Et ensuite, pour une fic que Yami ni hikari m'a fait découvrir, elle s'appelle "Enfant de la nuit" et c'est une originale qui ressemble beaucoup à l'histoire de Dracula mais version yaoï. Elle est très très belle et vraiment émouvante et je vous la conseille, mais malheureusement elle n'est pas posté sur Ffpress mais sur un site nommé "Le palais de l'oiseau Rouge" et l'adresse est http / karuraoh . free. fr (section Dracula) et si vous avez un problème avec l'adresse ou qu'elle ne s'affiche pas, le lien est sur le site de Mimi Yuy


	8. Chapitre 7

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

_**Séquelle de Vie de famille****

* * *

**_

**Un heureux évènement **

**Chapitre 7**

Quand Duo se réveilla lentement le lendemain matin, il prit tout de suite conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines que Heero avait quitté le domicile conjugal alors comment se faisait-il qu'il sentait un corps nu près du sien ? Ouvrant les yeux, il tomba sur le visage endormi de Quatre, et tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Il referma les yeux. _« Seigneur, qu'ai-je fais ? »_ Pensa-t-il. Il avait couché avec Quatre, son meilleur ami, et il avait la sensation d'avoir trompé Heero… Même si maintenant, il n'avait plus de promesses d'or à respecter. Un gémissement attira son attention, et il assista au réveil douloureux du blond. Ce dernier, sentant les effets de sa gueule de bois dans sa tête, voulu s'emmitoufler profondément dans les couvertures pour faire diminuer la douleur quand il remarqua que Duo se trouvait près de lui, trop près de lui et pas très habillé.

« - Oh non ! » Murmura-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, le natté lui fit un petit sourire.

« - Duo, je suis désolé, je… »

« - Ne t'en fais pas Quatre, ça ne fait rien. Nous étions saouls. »

« -Hum… »

« - Et puis, cette nuit nous a fait du bien pour évacuer la pression de la rupture. Toi en pensant à Trowa et moi à Heero. »

« - Tu as peut-être raison, mais… »

Duo l'interrompit en lui prenant le menton entre ses doigts.

« - Ne te prends pas la tête. »

Puis il lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

« - Ca ne change rien à notre amitié, mais à l'avenir, il faudra éviter ce genre de situation. »

« - Oui. Je vais aller prendre ma douche, dans la salle du bain du couloir. »

« - Je te rejoindrais dans la cuisine. »

Le blond acquiesça et quelques instants plus tard, il quitta la chambre.

_**/888888888888888888888888888/**_

« - Bonjour kasan. » Dit Hélène en le voyant arriver.

« - Bonjour mon cœur. » Répondit Duo en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de la petite avant de se diriger vers la cuisinière pour se servir une tasse de café, mais Quatre intervint rapidement, lui tenant une tasse de thé.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ? »

« - Le café, ce n'est pas bon pour les grossesses, alors à partir de maintenant, tu tourneras au thé. »

« - Mais d'habitude, je prends toujours du café le matin. » Répliqua Duo en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Mais les choses ont changé. Je vais te prendre en charge et faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. » Fit le blond avec un sourire confiant.

Duo fronça encore plus les sourcils face à l'attitude de son ami, se demandant si il devait s'en réjouir ou au contraire prendre peur. Néanmoins, il prit sa tasse de thé et s'installa pour la boire rapidement.

« - Tu comptes faire quoi ce matin ? » Questionna alors Quatre.

Duo réfléchit durant un court laps de temps avant de déclarer :

« - Il faut que j'aille faire quelques courses pour la semaine. »

« - Je viendrais avec toi, si tu veux. »

« - Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« - Mais j'ai besoin de m'acheter un nouveau téléphone, alors vu que tu vas devoir aller au centre commercial, autant que nous y allions tous les deux, non ? »

Duo hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

« - Très bien, nous irons déposer Hélène ensemble et nous irons les faire après. »

Un brin de nostalgie le prit subitement au niveau de la gorge. Il se rappelait que Heero et lui faisaient toujours les courses ensembles afin d'éviter les divergences de nourriture. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se tourna vers sa fille.

« - Dépêche-toi ma chérie où nous allons arriver en retard à l'école. »

_**/888888888888888888888888888/**_

Après avoir déposé Hélène à l'école, ils prirent la direction du centre commercial. Arrivé dans l'allée marchande, Quatre se tourna vers lui.

« - Je vais aller acheter mon portable maintenant, je te retrouverai dans les rayons. »

« - Entendu. »

Le blond allait s'éloigner quand il se retourna vers son ami, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

« - Et si je ne te trouve pas, je ferais passer un message au parleur pour dire que le petit Duo est attendu par son papa. »

« - Crétin. »

Il voulut lui donner une tape, mais déjà, le blond était hors de porté et il s'éloignait en rigolant discrètement. Duo lui lança un regard noir et reprit sa route, et, prenant le caddie en main, il se dirigea vers le premier rayon qui l'intéressait et fit une quantité impressionnante de boite de conserve, pâtes, riz, purée avant d'aller vers les plats surgelés, il fit une petite halte au niveau du rayon crème glacée et tenta en vain de résister à la nouvelle glace au chocolat-cerise avec des copeaux de chocolat noir, mais il décida à en prendre deux pots, les hormones ayant fini par prendre le dessus sur sa volonté. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le rayon hygiène pour prendre du gel douche et du shampoing, mais alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, son regard fut attiré vers le rayon d'en face, maternité, où un lot inconcevable de poussette, landau, layette et pyjama était entreposé. Cédant à son envie, il s'y dirigea et prit un magnifique petit pyjama jaune, le prix était intéressant et le motif adorable, ce qui lui faisait penser que bientôt, il devrait commencer à s'occuper de l'arrivé du futur bébé. Soudain, une voix le fit violemment sursauter.

« - C'est étonnant de te trouver dans ce rayon. »

Duo se retournant brusquement, le cœur battant, pour faire face à Heero. Ce dernier le regarder avec amusement et suspicieusement.

« - Heero ! »

« - Qu'est-ce que fais au rayon bébé ? » Questionna alors le japonais.

« - Rien. Je passais devant et j'ai voulu regarder d'un peu plus près. » Répondit naturellement Duo, après tout, son excuse n'était pas tout à fait fausse. « - Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? »

Heero baissa un instant le regard, un brin gêné.

« - Nous faisions quelques courses pour la semaine. »

Duo comprit l'allusion et sentit se briser en lui les quelques morceaux de son cœur. Son mari, et si il en croyait l'avancement de la situation il pourrait bientôt l'appelé son ex-mari faisait les courses avec son amant. Et lui, le cocu de l'histoire, avait choisi le bon jour pour se rendre également ici.

« - Duo, je… » Commença le japonais mais il s'interrompit brutalement.

Ses yeux venaient de tomber sur le suçon que portait le natté au niveau du cou et qui était à moitié dissimulé par le col de son pull. Sentant une vague de jalousie et de colère monter en lui, il demanda d'un ton brusque.

« - Qui t'a fais ça ? »

Duo lui lança un regard étonné, puis en voyant la fixation de Heero sur son cou, il comprit immédiatement et porta une main à son cou, comme pour cacher la preuve de son 'crime'. Mais en voyant le regard noir qui lui lança son mari et peut-être futur ex-mari, il sentit toute culpabilité s'envoler.

« - Tu es gonflé de me demander ça ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as quitté et qui vit chez un autre ! Nous n'avons plus aucun compte à nous rendre ! »

Puis il laissa tomber à terre le petit pyjama qu'il tenait encore à la main et tourna les talons pour quitter rapidement le rayon, abandonnant derrière lui un japonais blessé.

Il retrouva Quatre par hasard au détour d'un autre rayon, et décidant de ne pas lui reportait sa rencontre avec Heero, il prit un visage enjoué :

« - Alors, tu as trouvé ton nouveau portable ? »

« - Oui. C'est une petite merveille qui fait écran couleur, appareil photo et même caméscope. C'est impressionnant ce qu'on peut faire de nos jours. »

« - Ouais, la technologie c'est dingue. Bon, maintenant, tu vas pouvoir m'aider. Tu voudrais bien aller me chercher du lait, du beurre et de la confiture pendant que je me rends au rayon boucherie ? »

« - Entendu. »

Pendant que Quatre allait chercher les affaires, il s'empressa de terminer de remplir le cadis, et ils purent enfin quitter le magasin. Dans le parking, il vit du coin de l'œil Heero et Zechs charger leur voiture, mais il préféra ne pas y tenir cas et les ignorer. Ça ne servait à rien de se faire plus mal que nécessaire.

À suivre…


	9. Chapitre 8

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**Séquelle de Vie de famille

* * *

**

**Un heureux évènement**

**Chapitre 8**

_Deux mois plus tard._

Les journées et les semaines semblaient passés à une vitesse hallucinante. Enceinte depuis maintenant trois mois, Duo avait ressenti les premières nausées matinales. Et il était d'ailleurs content d'avoir sa propre salle de bain, afin de garder le secret un peu plus longtemps sur son état. Fleck, qui était venu l'examiner quelques jours plus tôt, sa grossesse se présentait très bien, et le fœtus était très bien accroché, il lui avait fait une écographie, et Duo avait entendu le cœur de son enfant battre, mais il ne pouvait pas encore savoir le sexe du bébé. En attendant, Quatre et lui tentaient de cohabiter parfaitement, retrouvant au fil des jours leur ancienne complicité, se soutenant mutuellement dans leurs déboires amoureux et ayant depuis longtemps oublier leur nuit de perdition. Heero venait leur rendre visite et voir sa fille de temps en temps, et il l'avait demandé à la prendre pour un week-end, mais quelques heures après, Duo avait été obligé de se rendre chez Zechs afin de la récupérer car la petite fille ne voulait pas rester à proximité de Zechs, refusant également de manger, de jouer et de parler tant que le blond était dans l'appartement.

Depuis ce lamentable essai, Heero avait évité de mettre sa fille en présence de son amant, et se contentait de passer une après-midi entière avec elle dans la ville, comme aujourd'hui. Il descendit de voiture et monta les marches du perron. Utilisant sa clef, il pénétra dans le hall.

« - Duo ? Hélène ? »

« - Papa ! »

La petite fille déboula du salon et se jeta dans les bras de son père qui la reçut habilement pour l'embrasser.

« - Ou est Kasan ? »

« - Dans le salon, il dort. »

Heero fronça les sourcils. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Duo de s'endormir en pleine journée, laissant sa fille sans surveillance. Il la reposa à terre.

« - Va chercher tes affaires mon cœur. »

« - Oui. »

Et Hélène monta les escaliers aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettaient pour aller dans sa chambre. Heero quant à lui se dirigea vers le salon pour voir que Duo était bel et bien endormi dans le canapé. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« - Duo ? Duo ? »

Le natté papillonna un instant des yeux, avant de se fixer sur Heero qui le regardait avec une once d'inquiétude. Il se releva brusquement en position assise.

« - Tu vas bien ? »

« - Euh… Oui, oui… Je ne m'étais assoupis que quelques minutes. »

« - Tu es sûr ? »

« - Mais oui ! » Répondit Duo d'un ton excédé.

Heero fronça les sourcils et regarda soupçonneusement son mari, il se souvenait très bien que les premiers mois où il attendait Hélène, il s'endormait souvent en pleine journée. Il allait lui poser d'autres questions mais l'arrivée de leur fille l'en empêcha.

« - Ca y est papa, je suis prête. »

Duo se leva et alla embrasser tendrement sa fille.

« - Tu es sage avec papa, et ne fais pas de bêtise. »

« - Non, Kasan. »

« - Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? » Demanda alors le japonais en s'approchant d'eux.

« - Non, j'ai du travail. »

« - Comme tu veux ! Au fait, où est Quatre ? »

« - Il est parti rendre visite à Isis. »

Heero hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et ses yeux tombèrent alors sur un petit loup en peluche.

« - Elle est mignonne cette peluche, c'est à Hélène ?»

Duo, en comprenant de quoi il parlait, pâlit brusquement. Cette peluche était un cadeau que Quatre lui avait fait pour le bébé, et pendant un instant, il ne sut que répondre, heureusement, l'intervention d'Hélène mit fin à sa gêne.

« - Papa, on peut y aller. » Supplia-t-elle.

Duo sauta sur l'occasion.

« - Elle a raison, vous feriez mieux d'y aller si vous voulez avoir le temps de faire tous les manèges. »

Heero acquiesça et prit la main de sa fille mais ne quitta pas son mari du regard, ce dernier se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise.

« - Bon, passait un bon après-midi, tous les deux. Tu la ramènes à six heures ? »

« - Haï. »

« - D'accord. »

Puis enfin, au plus grand soulagement de Duo, ils sortirent enfin.

* * *

Heero marchait au hasard dans la fête foraine perdu dans ses pensées, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Hélène mangeait joyeusement une glace à trois boules à la vanille, à la fraise et au chocolat. Ils se dirigèrent vers un banc de pierre et s'y assit. La petite fille finit de manger sa glace, puis elle se tourna vers son père avec des yeux innocent.

« - Dis-moi papa, pourquoi tu n'es plus avec nous ? Tu n'aimes plus Kasan ? »

Heero manqua de s'étouffer avec sa glace et se tourna vers sa fille.

« - Bien sur que si que j'aime Kasan, mais il arrive un moment ou les parents doivent s'éloigner un peu pour réfléchir. »

« - Et pourquoi c'est avec Zechs que tu réfléchis ? Je ne l'aime pas. »

« - Mais Zechs est très gentil…. »

« - Mais Kasan pleure à cause de lui. »

« - De quoi parles-tu ma puce ? »

« - Le soir, quand il croit que je dors, je l'entends pleurer. Et je ne l'aime pas Zechs parce qu'il est méchant et qu'il fait pleurer ma maman. »

Heero se sentit gêné face aux paroles de sa fille et à la tristesse de Duo, il s'était séparé de sa famille parce qu'il étouffait avec cette monotonie, mais à présent, il remarqua qu'il aimait vivre ainsi, auprès de Duo. Zechs était beau, il était gentil, mais il n'était pas Duo et Heero ne l'aimait pas. Alors pourquoi était-il encore chez le blond alors qu'il ferait mieux de reconquérir son mari ? Il continuait à se morigéner tout seul dans sa tête quand la voix de sa fille le sortit de ses sombres pensées.

« - Papa, on peux aller au train fantôme ? Onegai ? »

« - Bien sur ma puce. »

Puis ce ne fut que trois heures plus tard, que Heero ramena une Hélène endormie et ravie de sa journée à la fête foraine. Duo la réceptionna dans ses bras pour soulager le japonais de son poids et alla la coucher. Quant il redescendit, Heero était encore là.

« - Je croyais que tu étais parti. »

« - Je ne vais pas tarder. »

« - … »

« - … »

« - Et bien, bonne soirée. » Fit le natté, mettant fin au silence gêné.

Heero lui fit un sourire et s'approcha de lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, mais qui s'avérait être au coin de la bouche. Puis, lui faisant un dernier sourire, il quitta la maison, laissant derrière lui un natté on ne peut plus étonné par ce geste.

Ce soir-là, quand le japonais alla au lit, il se coucha sur le côté, tournant le dos à Zechs qui ne comprit pas son attitude. Mais Heero lui, il souriait parce qu'il savait qu'intérieurement, sa place était et serait toujours auprès de Duo.

À suivre…


	10. Chapitre 9

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**_Séquelle de Vie de famille_**

* * *

Normalement, j'ai répondu à tous les reviewers enregistrés ou qui avait un mail. 

Cependant, j'adresse un grand **merci** à "hayko maxwell"et "lu" pour vos reviews, vos compliments et vos encouragements.

* * *

**Un heureux évènement **

**Chapitre 9**

Aujourd'hui était un jour un peu spécial pour la famille Maxwell-Yuy. Réveillé de bonne heure par Quatre, Duo s'affairait depuis plus d'une heure à habiller sa fille qui ne cessait de bouger dans tous les sens.

« - Hélène, reste tranquille le temps que je t'habille. »

« - Pas la robe rose ! » Répliqua la petite fille avec une moue boudeuse.

« - Mais ma chérie, elle est très jolie avec ses petites fleurs blanches, tu ne l'aimes pas toi ? »

« - Non. »

« - Mais mon cœur, ton parrain ne va pas être content si tu es habillée n'importe comment aujourd'hui. »

« - Ze veux pas la rose ! » Répéta Hélène d'un air buté.

« - Tu ressemble bien à ton père côté vestimentaire. » Maugréa Duo en tentant temps bien que mal à enfiler la robe rose à sa fille.

Un rire amusé retentit dans son dos, et Duo se retourna pour voir Quatre habillé dans un chic costume trois pièce beige. Il était à tomber là-dedans, et il était persuadé que le blond s'était habillé ainsi pour faire regretter à Trowa de ne pas avoir cherché à le contacter pour une éventuelle réconciliation.

« - Tu es très mignon là-dedans. » Fit le natté avec un sourire.

« - Parle pour toi, tu as vu ta tenue ? Je te signale que Wufei se marie dans une heure ! Je ne veux pas être en retard à ce mariage, d'autant plus que je suis le témoin. »

« - Et étant donné qu'il a mit plus de six ans à se décider à demander Sally en mariage, ça serait un comble qu'il soit annuler pour cause d'absence du témoin. » Répondit Duo avec un grand sourire.

« - Va t'habiller rapidement, je m'occupe d'Hélène. » Fit le blond en soupirant.

« - D'accord. »

Duo planta un baiser sonore sur la joue de son ami avant de filer rapidement dans sa chambre. Quatre était le témoin du chinois et Hilde la demoiselle d'honneur de Sally, quant à lui, il avait reçu comme mission de la part de la future mariée de filmer toute la cérémonie du début à la fin. Il sourit à la pensée de ces deux-là, qui avait enfin décidé de sauter le pas. Après une douche rapide, il enfila son boxer et sa chemise, mais son pantalon posa problème, ce dernier ne voulait pas se fermer. Duo se maudit et tenta une dernière fois de joindre les deux pans en essayant de rentrer son ventre le plus possible, quand un autre petit éclat de rire interrompit toute manœuvre. Duo lança un regard noir à son ami et reprit son activité.

« - C'est ça, marre-toi, mais c'est de ta faute ! Tu n'arrête pas de me gaver comme une oie ! »

« - Les hormones se réveillent à ce que je vois. Et je te signale, que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour manger comme un ogre ! »

« - Pfff… J'arrivais à le fermer, il y a une semaine. » Répondit Duo en boudant.

Quatre eut un petit sourire et s'approcha de son ami dans le but de l'aider à fermer son pantalon récalcitrant.

« - A croire que cette petite vie grandit à une vitesse folle. »

« - C'est vrai, j'ai atteint le stade des trois mois, et j'ai déjà un ventre trop voyant. » Bouda le natté.

« - Il n'est pas si voyant que ça. » Le rassura le blond en caressant la boursouflure que former son ventre. « Cependant, tu as prit considérablement des formes au niveau du postérieur. » Répliqua Quatre avec un sourire narquois.

« - Merci de me le faire remarquer, faux-frère. Tu as fini d'habiller Hélène ?»

« - Oui, elle est prête, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. »

« - Tu as réussi à lui enfiler la robe rose ? »

« - Non, j'ai changé, sinon elle n'aurait jamais voulu s'habiller, je lui ais mis la blanche avec le ruban jaune. »

« - Oh. »

Sur une dernière pression, Quatre réussit à fermer le pantalon de Duo.

« - C'est bon, tu peux respirer ? »

« - Je pense que ça devrait aller. » Fit le natté d'une petite voix étouffée.

« - Alors dépêche-toi de finir de te préparer. »

_**

* * *

**_

« - Sally, Wufei, la cérémonie était somptueuse ! » S'extasia Quatre une fois la cérémonie de mariage terminé.

L'événement ne rassemblait que les amis intimes, à savoir, les anciens pilotes de gundams et quelques préventers, puis Trowa, Hilde, Zechs et Heero, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Duo en les voyant en couple, ainsi que Noin, Lady Une et Marimaeia. L'échange des vœux entre les deux futurs mariés avait été émouvant, faisant même verser une petite larme à Duo et Quatre. Il faut dire également que le Chinois avait fier allure, pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu une tunique traditionnelle chinoise, fait de noire avec des dragons rouge et or. Quant à Sally, elle était tout simplement somptueuse dans une robe blanche digne des grands couturiers. Pour l'heure, Duo parlait avec animation avec Sally aux côtés de Quatre qui avait Hélène dans les bras quand Hilde vint se joindre à eux. Le blond lança un petit regard discret autour de lui et étouffa un petit cri de panique.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » Fit Duo en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

« - Trowa arrive droit sur moi ! » S'exclama le blond avec une voix paniquée.

Puis il mit Hélène dans les bras de Duo et s'éclipsa rapidement dans la direction opposée du châtain. Le natté soupira tout en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

« - Trowa et Quatre ne se sont pas encore remit ensemble à ce que je vois ! » Fit alors la voix de Hilde à ses côtés.

Duo fit un sourire franc et amusé à son amie.

« - Et ils ne risquent pas se remettre ensemble si Quatre continue de fuir ainsi. Il lui en veut de ne pass l'avoir contacté. » Dit Duo en voyant que Trowa avait prit un air triste en voyant son ex le fuir ainsi.

« - Et toi, comment vas-tu ? » Demanda alors la brune avec sollicitude.

« - Bien. »

Puis, Lady Une s'approcha pour entamer une conversation animée avec Sally auquel Hilde participa avec joie. Duo, se sentant de trop dans ses discutions de femme, s'éloigna en direction du Chinois. Ce dernier acceuillit à bras ouvert sa filleule ainsi que son ami.

« - Alors, comment as-tu trouvé la cérémonie ? »

« - Très belle. J'ai tout enregistré, je vous donnerais la cassette quand vous reviendrez de votre voyage de noce. »

Wufei lui fit un petit sourire, avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

« - Tu sais… quand Heero et toi, vous vous êtes marié, je me suis étonné de voir vos airs si heureux alors que vous viviez déjà ensemble. Pour moi, un mariage c'était seulement un papier signé après une cérémonie… Mais aujourd'hui, je me rends compte à quelques point j'avais tort. Ce jour est l'un des plus beau de ma vie. »

« - J'en suis heureux pour toi. »

Wufei lui fit un sourire heureux, avant que Duo ne ressente un léger vertige. Voyant qu'il palissait, le chinois s'inquiéta.

« - Tu te sens bien ? »

« - Oui, oui ce n'est rien. »

« - Tu es sûr ? »

« - Oui. Tu peux me garder Hélène quelques minutes ? »

« - Bien sûr. »

Duo mit alors sa fille dans les bras de son parrain et quitta précipitamment la salle où se déroulait la réception. Son vertige devenait de plus en plus important qu'il avait l'impression que les murs tanguaient. Il prit appui d'une main contre une paroi et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de lui même, mais il se sentait chanceler, et crut un instant qu'il allait s'écrouler à terre, quand deux bras fermes vint le soutenir.

« - Respire profondément Duo. » Fit alors la voix d'Heero à son oreille alors qu'il le conduisait vers l'escalier pour le faire asseoir sur les marches et s'installa alors à ses côtés.

Le natté ne pensa même pas à se défaire des bras de son mari, ni même à trouver une excuse. Ce vertige était trop fort pour qu'il puisse penser convenablement. Petit à petit, il sentit que tout redevenait normal, et les murs arrêtèrent de tanguer. Il leva alors un regard perdu vers son ancien amant.

« - Que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être dans la salle. »

« - Je t'ai vu partir précipitamment et je me suis dit que c'est parce que tu te sentais mal. J'ai eut raison. »

« - Tu devrais y retourner, Zechs va se demander où tu es. »

« - Je me moque de Zechs. »

Duo eut un petit sourire ironique.

« - Tu ne devrais pas. »

« - Je pense que j'ai encore toute ma tête pour définir mes priorités. »

« - Et je suis une de tes priorités ? »

« - Tu l'as toujours été. »

Un petit silence accueillit ses paroles, avant que Heero ne reprenne.

« - C'est un mauvais flash-back que nous traversons tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Je te quitte pour un autre et je te laisse seul avec un enfant. »

A ses mots, Duo se sentit pâlir encore plus.

« - De… De quoi parles-tu ? »

« - Tu te retrouve à nouveau seul avec Hélène alors que je batifole de mon côté avec Zechs… »

« - Oh. » Fit Duo soulagé.

Durant un instant, il eut peur que le japonais avait découvert sa grossesse. Il y eut un petit moment de silence, que Heero coupa :

« - Duo, je ne veux pas tu crois que… »

« - Je ne crois rien Heero, et je ne veux plus penser à rien également. »

« - Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé, et ne changeront jamais. »

« - Je sais. »

« - Je veux reformer à nouveau une famille. »

Duo garda un moment le silence avant de déclarer d'une voix déterminée :

« - Écoute Heero, je ne veux pas de tes excuses parce qu'au fond de moi, je t'ai déjà pardonné depuis longtemps et je ne t'en veux plus. Je ne tiens pas non plus à entendre de longs discours et promesses inutiles, alors maintenant, je vais te proposer quelque chose : Tu quittes définitivement Zechs et tu t'arrange pour ne plus jamais le voir et reformerons notre couple. Ou, nous arrêtons tout maintenant avant de nous faire souffrir encore plus et j'enlèverais définitivement l'alliance que je porte encore au doigt. Et bien sûr, je ne t'empêcherais jamais de voir Hélène. »

Heero allait parler mais Duo l'arrêta.

« - Non, je ne veux pas de réponse et de promesse maintenant. Pense-y à tête reposée et règle d'abord tes problèmes et rejoins-moi après, mais pas avant. »

Puis il se leva et retourna dans la salle pour rejoindre sa fille et ses amis, abandonnant sur place un japonais qui avait déjà prit sa décision et qui ne comptait pas revenir dessus.

_**

* * *

**_

Pendant ce temps, alors que Duo et Heero s'expliquaient, Quatre avait trouvé refuge auprès d'Isis dans un coin de la salle, près de la table contenant le bol de punch. La jeune femme adressa un regarde de reproche à son ami.

« - Franchement Quatre, tu aimes Trowa, alors pourquoi l'évite-tu ? »

« - Parce que je ne veux pas retomber dans le même piège ! » Répliqua Quatre d'un air borné.

Isis soupira profondément et regarda à nouveau le blond droit dans les yeux.

« - L'amour n'est pas un piège. »

« - Je sais, mais si je parle à Trowa, il va me présenter ses excuses, me promettre qu'il fera des efforts, qu'il sera plus présent, et moi, idiot comme je suis, je le croirais, comme je l'ai cru les autres fois. »

« - Quatre… »

« - Je ne nie pas que je l'aime…. Mais j'ai besoin d'air. »

« - Oh là là, j'espère ardemment que Heero et Duo ne feront pas autant d'histoire pour se réconciler, parce qu'à ce rythme-là, je n'aurais plus qu'à déménager loin de vous dans un pays perdu au fin fond du monde. »

Quatre eut un petit sourire narquois.

« - Tu ne le feras pas, tu nous aimes trop pour ça. »

« - … »

« - Et puis, tu ne voudrais quand même pas rater la naissance du second enfant de Duo ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« - C'est vrai. Je serais vaillante, et essaierai de vous supporter. »

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire, et ne virent pas que non loin d'eux, une ombre avait écouté toute leur conversation et avait froncé les sourcils de mécontentement en entendant parler de l'enfant de Duo.

À suivre…


	11. Chapitre 10

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**Séquelle de Vie de famille

* * *

**

**Un heureux évènement**

**Chapitre 10**

L'infirmière qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir de l'accueil à l'entrée de l'hôpital releva les yeux de son magazine de mode qu'elle lisaiten attendant que le téléphone sonne quand elle entendit la porte de l'entrée principale s'ouvrir. Rare était les visiteurs dans cet hôpital. Elle fit un sourire de bienvenue à la jeune femme qui s'avança vers elle.

« - Bonjour madame, vous désirez ? »

« - Je viens rendre visite à l'une de vos patientes. »

« - Laquelle est-ce ? »

« - Mademoiselle Relena Peacecraft. »

« - Je suis désolé madame, mais les visites sont interdites pour mademoiselle Peacecraft, néanmoins, veuillez patienter. »

La jeune femme se saisit du téléphone et appuya sur un bouton.

« - Monsieur le directeur, une jeune personne désire rencontrer mademoiselle Peacecraft.

« -… »

« - Entendu monsieur. »

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers la visiteuse.

« - Veuillez patienter quelques minutes, monsieur le directeur va vous recevoir. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, à la chevelure poivre-sel et à la carrure impressionnante arriva à l'accueil. La standardiste désigna alors la visiteuse et l'homme se dirigea vers elle tandis que l'infirmière retourna à son magazine sans plus se préoccuper d'eux.

« - Veuillez me suivre, vous m'aviez dit que vous n'arriveriez pas avant ce soir. »

« - Mon avion à eut de l'avance. »

Les deux personnes s'éloignèrent en silence et le directeur appela l'ascenseur. Une fois les portes refermées sur eux, et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il déclara :

« - C'est de la folie de venir voir mademoiselle Peacecraft, vous risquez d'attirer les soupçons. »

« - Je sais, mais croyez-moi, elle sera heureuse d'apprendre ce que j'ai à lui dire. »

Puis sur cette dernière phrase, le silence revint s'établir entre les deux personnes. L'ascenseur arriva à l'étage demandé, et le médecin laissa la jeune femme devant une porte. Elle entra sans frapper pour découvrir l'ex reine de Sank et ministre des affaires étrangères confortablement installé sur un lit deux places en train de regarder un film à la télé. La visiteuse regarda alors l'ensemble de la chambre, elle avait été meublée confortablement, une télé avait prit place contre un mur en face du lit, un paravent dans le coin droit du fond séparé le coin salle de bain du reste de la chambre, une armoire était placée près de la porte ainsi qu'une commode et quelques photos étaient accrochées ici et là. Cette décoration n'avait rien à voir avec une chambre de patient dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Relena tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et un éclair de malveillance traversa son regard.

« - Tiens donc, ma chère complice daigne enfin me rendre visite. »

« - Serait-ce du sarcasme que j'entends dans ta voix ? » Fit la visiteuse d'un air narquois.

« - Estime-toi heureuse que ce ne soit que du sarcasme, après tout, c'est de ta faute si je suis ici aujourd'hui. »

« - Il fallait bien que l'une de nous sauve sa peau, étant donné que tu étais à moitié soupçonné, j'ai seulement fais en sorte que les Préventers ne remonte pas jusqu'à moi. »

« - Tu es aussi intelligente que manipulatrice. » Fit Relena.

« - Merci, je prendrais ça pour un compliment. »

« - Et Dorothy, qu'est-elle devenue ? »

« - Elle est en prison. La pauvre, elle n'a pas su s'en sortir. »

« - Il faut dire que nous n'avons pas choisi la plus idéale des complices. »

« - C'est vrai, mais au moins, nous, nous avons gardé notre calme. Pas comme toi qui as sombré dans la folie. »

La visiteuse s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil et fixa la blonde avec un air moqueur. Sous cette inspection, Relena perdit un peu patience.

« - Bon alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

« - Une nouvelle qui ne risque pas te plaire. »

« - Allons donc, et qu'est-ce ? »

« - Notre cher Duo est enceinte. »

Un silence pesant régna alors dans la pièce tandis qu'une lueur de colère s'alluma dans les yeux bleus de Relena.

« - J'ai pensé que cela pourrait t'intéresser. »

« - Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Si je sors d'ici, je serais immédiatement soupçonné s'il arrive quelque chose à ce New-Type. »

« - Et si tu ne sortais pas d'ici ? » Proposa alors l'inconnue.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? »

« - Tu pourrais enfermer Duo ici jusqu'au terme de sa grossesse et voler l'enfant. Une fois l'accouchement terminé, je pourrais ainsi le tuer et nous seronns enfinvenger de lui. »

« -… »

« - Heero ne se doutera pas une seule seconde que son cher et tendre se trouvera ici. »

« - J'ai de la chance d'avoir trouvé une personne telle que toi qui déteste autant Duo. »

« - Si mon plan t'intéresse, dis-le-moi tout de suite au lieu de parler à tord et à travers. »

« - Il m'intéresse, à défaut d'avoir Heero, j'aurais au moins son enfant. »

« - Bien alors voilà comment nous agirons… »

« - Une minute, qui me dit que tu ne me trahiras pas une seconde fois ? » La coupa Relena.

« - Rien, mais je ne supporte pas que Duo vive alors que Solan est mort par sa faute. Il doit payer ses crimes. Et puis cette fois, si tu fais ce que je te dis, tout se passera bien. »

« - Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix alors, tu es mon seul contact avec l'extérieur. »

« - Exact, alors tu écoute mon plan ? »

« - Vas-y. »

* * *

Ce matin-là, loin de se douter du complot qui se tramait contre lui, Duo était sortit avec Isis et les enfants dans un parc, et les deux parents étaient assis sur un banc, surveillant du coin de l'œil les deux petits qui jouaient près d'eux. Soudain, la sonnerie du portable de Duo retentit, et ce dernier décrocha avec une main tremblante quand il vit le numéro du japonais s'afficher sur l'écran. 

« - Oui ? » Fit-il d'une voix presque normale.

« - Bonjour Duo, c'est Heero. »

« - Salut, Heero. »

A ses mots, Isis lui lança un regard surprit, puis elle se leva pour s'éloigner afin de laisser le couple parler en paix. Duo lui lança un regard paniqué mais la jeune femme l'ignora.

« - Pour… Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? » Demanda alors Duo.

« - J'aimerais te parler à propos de ta proposition. »

Le natté sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement à ces mots.

« - Et… Tu as pris ta décision ? » Interrogea-t-il avec appréhension.

« - Je préfère t'en parler de vive voix. On se rejoint dans une heure à la maison ? »

« - Euh… Oui, d'accord. »

Puis le japonais raccrocha. Duo se sentit affreusement mal sur le coup, Isis, qui avait vu que la conversation téléphonique était terminée retourna près de lui.

« - Duo, tu es tout pâle ! Qu'est-ce que Heero t'a dit ? »

« - Il a… seulement dit qu'il voulait me parler… à propos de ma proposition. » Dit-il d'une voix nerveuse

« - Ne te met pas dans tes états comme ça, le stress est dangereux pour le bébé. » Lui fit la jeune femme avec un doux sourire.

« - Je sais mais… Quelle sera sa réponse ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. »

« - Il tient peut-être à rendre notre séparation définitive. Et si, il voulait la garde d'Hélène ? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ? »

« - Duo, ne panique pas, et calme-toi. Tu ne le sauras que quand tu le verras, en attendant, je veux que tu respire profondément. »

L'américain s'exécuta afin de calmer ses nerfs sous l'œil vigilant de la jeune femme.

« - Très bien. Tu veux que nous rentrions maintenant ? »

« - Oui, nous devons nous voir dans une heure. »

Et ils quittèrent alors le parc avec les enfants, Isis tentant tant bien que mal de calmer son frère. Durant tout le trajet du retour, la jeune femme lui fit des tas de recommandation et de conseil, si bien, que quand le natté arriva chez lui, il se sentit sûr de lui… Malheureusement, la lecture du courrier qui attendait dans sa boite aux lettres mit fin à sa joie quand il ouvrit la lettre venant d'un grand cabinet d'avocat de Londres.

* * *

Heero mit son dernier vêtement dans son sac et ferma la fermeture éclair. Exactement quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le mariage de Wufei et Sally et la proposition de Duo, et Heero avait profité de ce délai pour mettre au clair ses sentiments et ses pensées, et aujourd'hui, il se sentait près à revenir auprès de son époux qu'il aimait plus que tout…. Mais avant, il devait d'abord parler à Zechs. Et justement, ce dernier pénétra dans l'appartement, le japonais prit une profonde inspiration et alla rejoindre le blond dans le salon. 

« - Heero, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. »

« - Zechs, je… »

« - Écoute-moi d'abord, tu me diras ce que tu en penses après. »

Le blond tira de son attaché-case un feuillet et le tendit au japonais. Celui-ci, légèrement excédé de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer, le prit brusquement et commença à le lire et pâlit.

« - Alors ? » Interrogea Zechs. « J'ai prit la liberté de remplir une seconde feuille réclamant la garde d'Hélène, une copie a déjà été envoyée à Duo et… »

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as rempli une demande de divorce ? » Demanda le japonais d'une voix froide.

Zechs fut très déstabilisé par le ton de son amant, et il se mit à bafouiller :

« - Je… Ca fait un moment que…. Enfin je… »

« - Comment as-tu pu imaginer une seule seconde que je puisse divorcer d'avec Duo ? »

« - Il… Fallait mettre un terme à tout ça. J'ai pensé que… »

« - Et bien, tu as très mal pensé ! » Hurla alors Heero. « Jamais je ne me séparerais de Duo ! Je l'aime ! Toi, tu n'as été qu'un garde-fou, tu m'as servi à voir en face mes réels sentiments pour mon mari. »

Le japonais se détourna alors du blond, qui était figé sur place et alla dans la chambre afin de prendre son sac. Avant de sortir, il rajouta d'un ton un peu plus doux :

« - Je me suis peut-être servi de toi Zechs, mais je t'apprécie beaucoup, pendant la guerre, tu as gagné mon respect, et bien que nous ayons eut une relation, je ne t'aime pas comme… »

« - Je m'en fiche Heero ! Tu vas me payer ce que tu as fais ! Tu entends ? Tu vas me le payer ! »

Mais Heero préféra partir avant que la situation dégénère, il devait absolument rentrer avant que Duo ne lise la demande de divorce.

À suivre…

* * *

Hé hé hé hé... Et voilà ma petite surprise... Donc, l'ombre du chapitre précédent n'était pas Zechs. La grande question maintenant est : Qui est-ce ? Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt, en attendant faites moi part de vos suggestions.

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et laissé une review ainsi qu'à ceux qui lisent mais qui reste anonyme. Je vous souhaite à tous un JOYEUX NOEL et j'espère que vous passerez de bonnes fêtes.**

**Shali Maxwell**


	12. Chapitre 11

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**Séquelle de Vie de famille**

**

* * *

**

Un heureux évènement

**Chapitre 11**

Heero se gara rapidement devant sa maison, et bondit de sa voiture à peine le moteur éteint. Il gravit rapidement les marches et poussa la porte d'entrée.

« - Duo ? Duo ! » Appela-t-il en pénétrant dans le hall.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Prenant ceci pour une mauvaise chose, il avança dans la maison et se figea sur le seuil du salon. Le natté était assis par terre, la demande de divorce déchirée en morceaux devant lui et des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« - Duo… »

A l'appel de son nom, Duo releva la tête et plongea ses prunelles améthyste dans celle d'Heero, une aura de colère l'envahissant.

« Casse-toi d'ici ! » Lui dit-il. « Je ne veux plus jamais te voir Heero Yuy, tu n'es qu'un salopard ! »

Il se releva et s'avança vers le japonais qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« - Je… »

Mais une puissante gifle le réduisit au silence.

« - La ferme ! Et sache une chose, jamais je ne te laisserais emmener Hélène, tu devras me tuer pour cela ! » Lui cria-t-il.

Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à calmer le natté, il le prit alors brusquement dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre lui. Duo se débattit comme un beau diable, mais Heero ne lâcha pas prise, puis au bout de plusieurs minute, le natté s'écroula en larme contre l'épaule du japonais.

« - J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre de toi Heero ! De cette situation ! J'étouffe par ta faute ! » Sanglota-t-il.

« - Duo… »

« - Pourquoi faut-il que tu me fasses souffrir ainsi ? Tu espère quoi en venant ici, hein ? Tu voulais t'assurer que je souffre bien ? Tu me dégoûte Heero ! »

« - Calme-toi, est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser m'expliquer ? »

Mais les mots d'Heero ne furent pas du tout entendu par Duo qui continuait de sangloter dans son cou.

« - Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois t'afficher avec lui ? Tu crois que ça ne me fais pas mal ? Chaque jour, quand je te vois, je meurs d'amour, mais je n'existe plus à tes yeux. Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve ? Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! »

Heero sentit la douleur à travers les paroles de Duo, il tenta tant bien que mal de lui dire qu'il ne comptait plus aller revivre avec Zechs, mais le natté le coupa :

« - Il vaut mieux que tu partes. Je m'arrangerais avec Hélène pour lui expliquer pourquoi tu n'habiteras plus jamais avec nous, et je me débrouillerais seul avec elle, même si elle doit me détester jusqu'à sa majorité, mais je ne veux plus te voir à proximité de moi. »

« - Baka. » Réussit alors à lui murmurer Heero.

« - … »

« - Cette demande de divorce a été envoyée par Zechs, sans que je le sache. Jamais je ne t'enlèverais Hélène, c'est toi sa mère et je ne vous séparerai pour rien au monde. Tu ne comprends donc pas que c'est avec toi que je veux vivre ? C'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre. C'est à toi que j'ai fait un enfant. » Fit-t-il avec un petit sourire, avant de reprendre. « … Et c'est toi que j'ai épousé, et pas un autre. Quand tu dis que tu n'existes pas à mes yeux, tu te trompes. Depuis six ans, je ne vois que toi, et même quand j'étais avec Zechs, c'est à toi que je pensais. Tu continue de briller à mes yeux, et tu es et resteras la personne que j'aime. »

« -… »

« - Je sais que j'ai fait une grave erreur en entamant une liaison, je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal, mais sache que je m'en suis fait aussi. Le fait de te perdre est une douleur insupportable. Et quand tu m'as proposé de venir revivre ici, j'étais fou de bonheur, je n'arrivais pas à croire à ma chance. Mon erreur avec Zechs m'a appris une chose, c'est avec toi que je veux vivre, que je veux vieillir, c'est auprès de toi que je veux passer ma vie. »

« - Heero… »

« - Je sais qu'il y a six ans, tu m'as donné une seconde chance quand j'ai quitté Relena pour revenir à tes côtés, et cela serait égoïste de t'en demander une troisième alors je ne te la demanderais pas. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est ton pardon. Même si tu ne veux pas reprendre la vie commune avec moi, je veux au moins que tu me pardonnes mon erreur. »

Quand Heero finit de parler, ils restèrent silencieux, puis brusquement, Duo se remit à pleurer durant de très longues minutes, tandis que Heero le berçait tendrement, lui demandant de se calmer.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime Heero. » Fit alors Duo entre deux sanglots. « Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes et je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes à nouveau de moi. Je veux que tu vives ici en temps que mon mari et père de mes enfants. »

« - Duo. »

Heero resserra son étreinte sur son mari et enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux.

« - Tu… Tu me pardonnes ? »

« - Ca fait depuis longtemps que tu as été pardonné, Hee-chan. »

« - Je te jure que plus jamais je ne recommencerais. À partir de maintenant, je te resterais toujours fidèle. »

Et comme pour clore cette promesse, il prit les lèvres de son mari pour un long et tendre baiser, comme il rêvait depuis longtemps de lui donner.

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

Heero releva les yeux de son ordinateur et fut étonné de remarquer que l'obscurité avait déjà envahi son bureau. Il fronça les sourcils, depuis leur réconciliation, Duo avait prit l'habitude de venir l'arracher de son ordinateur à heure fixe, mais aujourd'hui, le natté n'avait pas déboulé dans la pièce. Pourtant, il le savait à la maison puisqu'il n'avait aucun rendez-vous, aucune course à faire, et Quatre, qui avait quitté la maison pour réintégrer l'hôtel devait passer la journée avec Isis, donc le natté n'avait aucune obligation à l'extérieur. Il éteignit son ordinateur et sortit de son bureau. Le couloir était également sombre et il descendit rapidement au rez-de-chaussée, mais là encore, il n'y avait aucune trace de vie de Duo. Il commença légèrement à s'inquiéter et remonta quatre à quatre l'escalier pour se rendre dans leur chambre. Il entra et se figea sur le seuil. La pièce était plongé dans l'obscurité, mais une multitude de bougie avait été allumé et était dispersé un peu partout dans la chambre, le natté quant à lui, était sagement assis contre la tête du lit, et visiblement, il semblait l'attendre, un petit paquet enrubanné dans du papier cadeau argenté près de lui. Se prenant au jeu, Heero referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de son mari.

« - Est-ce que nous fêtons quelque chose ? » Demanda le japonais.

Duo ne répondit pas, mais son sourire s'agrandit et il haussa les sourcils. Heero fit alors mine de réfléchir.

« - Voyons voir, ton anniversaire est déjà passé, le mien également. Notre anniversaire de mariage est dans quatre mois, celui de notre rencontre dans deux mois… Je ne vois vraiment pas . »

« - Ouvre ceci, et tu comprendras. » Fit alors Duo en lui tendant le petit paquet.

Heero le prit avec curiosité en s'installant près de son époux, et doucement, il commença à retirer le papier cadeaux. Bientôt, il découvrit une boite en plastique souple transparente qui contenait une paire de petit chausson blanc. Le japonais regarda alors le natté avec un regard interrogateur.

« - Est-ce que…. C'est ce à quoi je pense ? »

Duo hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

« - Un bébé ? » Murmura Heero avec émotion.

De nouveau, Duo acquiesça.

« - Mais… Depuis quand ? »

« - Trois mois et demi. »

« - Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ? »

« - Parce que je voulais te reconquérir moi-même, et pas avec l'enfant. »

« - Notre enfant. » Rectifia Heero en mettant une main sur le ventre de son époux. « Oh, mon amour, je suis si heureux. »

Et le japonais l'embrassa tendrement et passionnément, lui transmettant ainsi tout son amour. Puis, il se détacha de l'étreinte du natté et se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie.

« - Ou vas-tu ? »

« - Annuler tous mes rendez-vous durant ces six prochains mois, je veux rester tous les jours près de toi. »

Duo eut un petit sourire puis se leva à son tour pour attraper son mari par le col de sa chemise.

« - C'est hors de question monsieur Yuy, je suis enceinte maintenant, et en tant que mari, tu dois prendre soin de moi. Alors ce soir, interdiction de quitter cette chambre. »

Heero sourit et se pencha pour embrasser le natté.

« - A vos ordres monsieur Yuy. »

Il le recoucha délicatement dans le lit et alla lui mordillait le cou tandis qu'il s'affairait à détacher les boutons de la chemise du natté. une fois sa tâche finie, il abandonna le cou pour déposer une multitude de baiser sur le torse de son mari avant de s'arrêter au niveau du ventre légèrement rebondi du natté.

"- Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour ne pas remarquer cela ?" Fit le japonais en caressant doucement l'endroit où leur enfant grandissait et en y dépossant de léger baiser.

"- Tu commences à reprendre les habitudes que tu avais quand je portais Hélène." Dit alors le natté en faisant allusion au cajolations d'Heero au niveau de son ventre.

Le japonais lui sourit affectueusement et remonta l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

"- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime."

"- Je le sais Hee-chan."

À suivre…


	13. Chapitre 12

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**Séquelle de Vie de famille**

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Babou : Et oui, ils se sont enfin réconcilié, au bout de presque douze chapitres, il était temps, lol. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec le danger qui rode, ça ne va pas rester calme très longtemps. Enfin je te laisse en juger par toi-même en lisant la suite.**

**hayko maxwell : ****AH là là, ils sont enfin réconcilier, elle est pas belle la vie? Mais bon, ne pense pas que je vais les laisser tranquille aussi facilement, ils n'ont pas fini d'en baver, lol. J'espère qua la suite te plaira autant.**

****

greynono : Merci pour ta review, et c'est vrai que ça fait toujours plaisir de les voir à nouveau ensemble. Pour savoir ce que Relena prépare, il ne te reste plus qu'à lire les autres chapitres. Bisous.

******

* * *

**

Un heureux évènement

**Chapitre 12**

Duo et Heero accueillirent avec joie Fleck qui venait pour l'écographie primordiale du quatrième mois. Le médecin installa tout le matériel nécessaire.

« - Alors, voulez-vous savoir le sexe du bébé ? » Demanda-t-il.

Ils hésitèrent une fraction de seconde, puis se consultant du regard, ils se tournèrent vers le médecin avec un grand sourire.

« - Oui. »

« - Très bien. »

Fleck appliqua alors un peu de gel lubrifiant afin de faciliter l'écographie, puis il mit la machine en marche et passa la machine sur le ventre de Duo, aussitôt des petits boums se firent entendre, ce qui fit sourire doucement le natté, qui se replongea quatre ans en arrière quand Hélène était encore en son sein, tandis que Heero souriait béatement en prenant la main de Duo dans la sienne.

Puis le médecin alluma l'écran, laissant apparaître une forme blanche et repliée sur elle-même sur fond noir.

« - Regardez, c'est le bébé. » Fit le médecin.

Les deux futurs parents furent en admiration devant l'écran.

« - Bon voyons voir de quelle couleur seront les murs de sa chambre. » Il y eut quelques minutes, puis il déclara avec un grand sourire « C'est une fille. »

« - Notre fille. » Dit Heero avec un sourire émerveillé.

Fleck éteignit alors l'écran et entreprit de nettoyer le ventre de Duo. Cependant, il empêcha le natté de se rhabiller.

« - Non, reste allongé, j'aimerais t'examiner un plus en profondeur comparé à l'auscultation de la dernière fois. »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Je veux m'assurer que tu ne présente aucune anomalie comparé à ta première grossesse. »

« - C'est… C'est dangereux pour le bébé ? » Questionna alors Heero.

« - Non, rassure-toi. Reste allongé et écarte les jambes. »

Duo s'exécuta tandis que Fleck partit dans une longue et inquiétante auscultation. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il dit à Duo qu'il pouvait se rhabiller.

« - Alors ? » S'enquit le natté.

« - Et bien, tout est normal. » Fit Fleck avec un petit sourire. « Ton corps s'est adapté à ta première grossesse, et il réagit très bien à celle là. Tu n'as pas as t'en faire, tout se passera bien. »

« - Tant mieux. » S'exclama Duo soulagé.

« - Quand tu arriveras à terme, je ferai comme pour Hélène, c'est à dire une césarienne en bonne et due forme. »

« - Entendu Au fait, tu as eu des nouvelles d'Isis et Jason ? »

« - Ils vont très bien, ils sont arrivés sur L-2 sans problème. Isis te fait de gros bisous et elle passera te voir quand elle sera de retour des colonies. »

« - Elle revient bientôt ? »

« - Dans trois jours normalement. »

« - D'accord. »

Isis avait souhaité se rendre sur L-2 pour rendre visite à quelques New-Types qui avait partagé son enfance, et elle avait emmené Jason avec elle. Finissant de ranger son matériel, et profitant du fait que Heero avait quitté la pièce pour quelques minutes, Fleck déclara d'un ton calme :

« - Je suis heureux de voir que tu n'ais pas dénigré ton enfant. »

« - Tu as eut peur que j'avorte ? »

« - Oui. »

« - A vrai dire, l'idée m'a effleuré l'esprit sérieusement, mais l'arrivée de Quatre, le soutien d'Isis m'a convaincu que je devais le garder. Et je sais que j'ai prit la bonne décision maintenant que Heero est revenu. »

« - J'en suis ravi. »

Fleck rangea son matériel et après avoir échanger d'autres mots avec Heero, il partit tranquillement. Heero vint retrouver Duo dans la chambre qui finissait de s'habiller.

« - Tu crois qu'on peut l'annoncer à Hélène maintenant ? » Demanda le natté.

« - Je pense que oui. Et ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'elle sera très contente. »

« - Hum. »

« - Fini de te préparer, je vais aller la chercher et tu nous rejoins dans le salon, nous lui parlerons ensemble. »

« - D'accord. »

Duo finit rapidement de s'habiller et rejoignit ensuite sa petite famille. Heero et Hélène étaient déjà assis sur le canapé, et le natté y prit place à son tour, s'asseyant aux côtés de la petite fille qui se retrouva de ce fait, entouré par ses deux pères.

« - Ma chérie, papa et moi, nous avons une nouvelle à t'annoncer. » Commença alors Duo d'une voix quelque peu incertaine.

« - Tu sais que j'aime Kasaan et que Kasaan m'aime aussi ? » Continua Heero.

« - Oui. » Répondit la petite fille. « Mais tu aime Zechs aussi. »

Duo se renfrogna légèrement et Heero lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

« - Non ma puce, je n'aime pas Zechs, c'est un ami. »

« - Oh je vois ! Comme moi avec mon copain Gérald ? »

« - Oui ma puce. Moi, j'aime Kasaan, et tu sais, quand les parents s'aiment, cet amour donne naissance à……. Le papa met dans le ventre de la maman la preuve de cet amour. »

« - Comment ça ? » Demanda la petite fille, ne comprenant rien à ce que son père lui disait.

« - Ce que papa essaie de dire… » Intervint alors Duo. « C'est que dans quelques mois, tu auras une petite sœur. »

Hélène regarda Duo avec des yeux interrogateur, communs aux enfants de son âge et demanda avec curiosité :

« - Et d'ou elle va venir ma petite sœur ? »

« - De là. » Fit Duo en posant sa main sur son ventre.

« - Je peux toucher ? » Demanda la petite fille.

Duo acquiesça et posa la main de sa fille sur son ventre où sa seconde fille se développait. Hélène caressa presque amoureusement le ventre de Duo, puis redemanda :

« - Mais comment il a fait papa pour mettre ma petite sœur là-dedans ? »

A ces mots, les deux adultes rougirent, et Heero fit, d'un air très gêné.

« - Tu le seras dans quelques années. Pour l'instant, dis-nous, tu es contente d'avoir une petite sœur ? »

« - Oui. Je vais pouvoir jouer avec elle maintenant. »

Les deux époux sourirent à cela.

_**/88888888888888888888888888888888/**_

Quelques heures plus tard, en début d'après-midi, Heero se prélassait dans le salon avec sa fille et l'aidait à faire un puzzle. Duo descendit les escaliers, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une veste noire assortie sous laquelle on pouvait apercevoir une ample chemise rouge bordeaux, afin de dissimuler son quatrième mois de grossesse. Il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée et se saisit des clés de voiture.

« - Heero, je m'en vais. »

Aussitôt, le japonais déboula en trombe du salon et alla vers son mari.

« - Surtout sois prudent, koi. »

« - Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, je vais seulement voir mon éditeur, dont le bureau se trouve à Londres. Donc tu vois, ce n'est pas loin. »

« - On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. »

« - Je serais de retour ce soir. »

« - Hn. Ne sois pas en retard, n'oublie pas que Wufei, Sally, Fleck, Isis et Quatre viennent dîner à la maison. »

« - Non, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Heero embrassa tendrement son époux et consentit enfin à le laisser partir. Une fois dans la voiture, Duo eut un petit sourire amusé face à la surprotection du japonais, depuis deux semaines qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, Heero l'avait traité comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde, et le natté ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon. Il roula prudemment jusqu'au bureau de son éditeur et après une heure de route, il arriva enfin à destination et se gara au pied de l'immeuble 'Becket édition'. Il prit l'ascenseur et monta directement au dernier étage. Il salua poliment la secrétaire.

« - Bonjour Laura. »

« - Bonjour monsieur Max… oh pardon, monsieur Yuy. »

« - Il n'y a pas de mal. Monsieur Becket est disponible ? »

« - Je vais le prévenir de votre arrivée. »

Laura se tourna vers le téléphone et appuya sur une touche.

« - Monsieur Becket, monsieur Max… Yuy est là. »

« -…. »

« - Entendu monsieur. »

La secrétaire se tourna tout sourire vers Duo.

« - Il vous attend. »

« - Merci Laura. »

Duo se dirigea alors vers la porte en bois poli et y frappa un coup avant d'entrer. Son patron, Marc Becket était assis derrière un grand bureau en chêne encombré de dossiers et de papiers divers. Le natté adorait le bureau de son patron, il était vaste, lumineux et décoré avec soin. Un canapé en cuir noir était placé contre le mur gauche près d'un mini-bar tandis que tout le mur de droite était occupé par une gigantesque bibliothèque. Derrière le bureau, une immense baie vitrée laissait passé la lumière à flot.

« - Ah ! Duo, mon petit, je vous attendais ! » S'écria alors Marc Becket avec un sourire de bienvenu.

« - Bonjour Marc. »

« - Comment allez-vous ? Et votre petite famille ? »

« - Tout le monde va bien je vous remercie. »

Marc Becket observa son employé d'un air paternel, l'éditeur s'était pris d'affection pour ce jeune homme au fil des années, l'employant comme dessinateur pour des contes pour enfants. Aujourd'hui, presque quatre ans après leur première rencontre, Marc ne regrettait absolument pas de l'avoir engagé.

« - Le mariage vous réussi mon petit Duo, vous êtes rayonnant de bonheur, et votre ligne en prend également un coup. »

« - Oh… euh…. »

« - Faites attention Duo, sinon un matin vous vous réveillerez avec un embonpoint bien conséquent. »

« - Oui. » Fit le natté en rigolant légèrement.

« - Bon allez, trêve de bavardage. Je vais vous confier le dossier de '_Les aventures de p'tit Sam'_, alors je vous fais un topo rapide de l'histoire, Sam, le fils de fermier rencontre une mauvaise sorcière qui le rapetissa, Sam rencontre alors le monde merveilleux des fourmis et autre créatiques microscopiques. La couverture du livre doit être attrayante pour les enfants, et les images qui seront à l'intérieur doivent être simple mais explicite. »

Pendant près de deux heures, Marc Becket exposa son point de vue à Duo, lui expliquant tel décor ou tels animaux devront être mis en valeur. Le natté écoutait religieusement les paroles de son éditeur tout en retenant les points principaux. Quand enfin il fut libéré de toutes obligations, il était déjà près de cinq heures de l'après-midi.

« - Je vous fais confiance pour un travail bien fait. »

« - Oui, Marc. »

« - Je vous laisse un délai de deux mois, et ensuite envoyez-moi les dessins. »

« - D'accord, par contre, vous risquerez les recevoir par mail, je ne fais pas trop confiance aux coursiers, ils pourraient abîmer ou froisser les dessins. »

« - Pas de problème. Au revoir Duo et prenez soin de vous. »

« - Vous aussi Marc, au revoir. »

Le natté sortit du bureau et salua Laura avant de partir et c'est avec lassitude qu'il reprit la route en direction de chez lui.

_**/8888888888888888888888888888888/**_

Quand enfin il poussa la porte de la maison, Duo poussa un soupir de soulagement, Londres était certes une belle ville, mais surtout la circulation était souvent encombrée. Il n'espérait plus qu'une chose, se reposer, surtout qu'il sentait comme une sorte de nœud dans le ventre. Enlevant sa veste, il caressa doucement son ventre maintenant légèrement bien arrondi avant de se rendre compte que des voix venaient du salon. Il regarda sa montre, sept heures et quart.

« - Shit. » Jura-t-il au moment même ou Heero le rejoignit.

« - Duo, tu es enfin rentré. »

Le natté lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

« - Désolé Hee-chan, je suis tombé dans les embouteillages. »

« - Ce n'est rien. »

Le Japonais allait se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser quand il remarqua l'air fatigué de son époux et sa main sur son ventre.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« - Ce n'est rien, mais je crois qu'elle n'aime pas les journées chargées. » Fit le natté en regardant tendrement en direction de son ventre.

« - Hn, allait vient saluer les autres, et ensuite, interdiction de faire autre chose que de te détendre entre ami. »

« - A vos ordres. »

Suivant le Japonais, Duo pénétra dans le salon où les attendaient leurs amis.

« - Bonsoir tout le monde. » Fit le natté comme salut collectif.

« - Alors Duo, comment c'est passé ta journée ? » Demanda Quatre.

« - Très fatigante. »

« - Fais attention, il faut que tu te ménage. »

« - Oui maman Quatre. »

« - Au fait Maxwell, Yuy nous a dit que tu attends une fille. » Fit Wufei avec un petit air moqueur. « Tu comptes monter une troupe de ballerine ? »

« - Hey ! » Répliqua Duo en lui tirant la langue.

« - Et vous avez pensé à un nom ? » Interrogea Sally.

« - Pas encore, nous hésitons, mais je n'en suis qu'au quatrième mois, nous avons encore le temps pour choisir. »

« - Moi, si j'ai une fille, je pense que je l'appellerais Léa. » Déclara alors la jeune marié

« - Léa ? C'est joli comme nom. » Commenta Isis, entrant dans la conversation.

« - C'est vrai. » Acquiesça Duo. « Mais pour elle, nous choisirons un prénom japonais. »

« - Et vous avez des idées ? »

« - Et bien il y a Maïko, Ayumi ou encore Ran. » Énuméra le natté.

« - C'est de très jolis noms. » Fit Sally.

« - Bon pitié les onnas, pouvons-nous passer à table maintenant ? Ou vous voulez aussi parler des couches qu'ils lui mettront ? » S'exclama alors Wufei.

Duo lui tira la langue, Quatre et Isis lui lancèrent un regard désapprobateur et Sally leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Quant il s'agit de son estomac, il devient aussi insupportable qu'un gamin. » S'exclama-t-elle, provoquant ainsi l'amusement des convives.

« - Ben c'était pareil du temps de la guerre, à croire qu'il ne changera jamais. »

« - Maxwell ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis ou je te fais manger ta natte. »

« - Pas si je te tue avant. » Répliqua alors Heero avec un regard froid.

Wufei se mit alors à bougonner sur un certain 'natté irrécupérable' et sur le fait que sa filleule ait 'une mère aussi immature qu'un enfant de dix ans', amusant le reste des invités.

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance joviale, Duo avait eu l'impression de revenir plusieurs années en arrière, alors qu'il cohabitait avec les quatre autres pilotes… Sauf que ce soir, il en manquait un… Le natté avait observé Quatre durant la soirée, et bien que le blond soit joyeux, il voyait bien que Trowa lui manquait, mais ce dernier ne donnait plus signe de vie après que le blond l'ai évité lors du mariage de Wufei. Le natté poussa un profond soupir.

« - Que me vaut cet air contrit et ce soupir ? » Questionna alors le japonais, sortant de la salle de bain et le rejoignant dans le lit.

Duo alla se calfeutrer presque immédiatement dans ses bras, et Heero l'entoura d'une étreinte protectrice, posant une main cajoleuse sur le ventre du natté.

« - Je pensais à Quatre et Trowa. C'est dommage qu'ils en soient arrivés là ! »

« - Je sais. Mais certain couple ne sont pas assez fort pour surmonter les difficultés. »

« - Je suis sûr que eux le sont ! Ils s'aiment autant que nous nous aimons. Je n'arrive pas à croire que plus jamais ils se remettront ensemble. »

« - Peut-être que comme nous, ils ont besoin de passer du temps loin l'un de l'autre pour prendre conscience de l'ampleur de leurs sentiments. »

« - Je voudrais tellement qu'ils se retrouvent. »

« - Moi aussi Koi. »

Puis Heero l'embrassa tendrement et ils se couchèrent toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et bientôt, ils rejoignirent les bras de Morphée.

À suivre…


	14. Chapitre 13

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**Séquelle de Vie de famille**

**

* * *

**

Merci à :** Catirella, Flo ShadowSpirit, crystal d'avalon, Ryukai-MJ, greynono, Syt the Evil Angel, onarluca, didilove37, ElangelCaido, didou, Magical Girl Kiki, seddy-sama** pour leurs reviews.

**

* * *

**

**Un heureux évènement**

**Chapitre 13**

« - Heero… » Marmonna Duo depuis le canapé où il était installé.

En entendant l'énième plainte de son mari, Heero posa son stylo avec lequel écrivait depuis la table de la salle à manger et leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Depuis plusieurs jours, Duo ne cessait de se plaindre à cause du manque d'activité ou pour diverse chose. Et là, cela faisait maintenant quatre fois que le natté le dérangeait dans son travail. Il soupira une seconde fois et se leva pour rejoindre son époux qui était vautré dans le canapé, le poids de ses six mois de grossesse le fatiguant énormément.

« - Qui y a-t-il mon amour ? »

« - Pourquoi t'a soupiré ? » Demanda alors abruptement Duo.

« - Pardon ? »

« - Quand je t'ai appelé, tu as soupiré et deux fois même ! Je t'ennuis c'est ça ? »

« - Mais non pas du tout mon cœur. » Fit le japonais sur un ton conciliant voyant déjà apparaître la crise de colère due à ses hormones.

« - Est-ce que c'est ma faute moi si je m'ennui ? Je suis fatigué, il n'y a rien à faire et je ne peux pas sortir ! »

Heero s'installa près de son époux et lui passa un bras autour de ses épaules mais Duo le repoussa d'un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

« - Ne me touche pas, c'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état ! T'avais qu'à pas me mettre enceinte ! »

« - Duo, calme-toi mon amour. »

« - Je suis calme, c'est toi qui m'énerve ! Tu ne me comprends pas ! » Fit le natté avec des sanglots dans la voix.

« - Mais si je te comprends mon amour, mais je dois travailler aussi un peu. »

« - Hm… »

« - Et puis maintenant, il ne te reste plus que trois petit mois à tenir. »

« - Vivement qu'elle sorte ! » Fit Duo avec humeur.

Heero eut un petit rire, Duo avait vraiment de drôle de réaction quand il perdait le contrôle de ses hormones. Parfois il se montrait câlin, et parfois il se montrait agressif. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

« - Je regrette vraiment le stade de ton cinquième mois, là, tu ne manquais pas d'activité ! » Fit le japonais avec un sourire.

A ces mots, le natté se mit à rougir fortement quand le japonais fit allusion à ce stade-là de sa grossesse.

« - Heero…. La ferme ! »

« - Quand tu attendais Hélène, tu n'avais pas ce besoin constant de faire l'amour tout le temps. » Continua cependant Heero d'un air taquin.

« - Parce que quand tu as enfin daigné me rejoindre, j'étais déjà enceinte de six mois, mais rassure-toi, j'étais dans le même état, mais vu que j'étais seul et bien je piquais souvent des crises de colère, puis quand tu es arrivé la crise était passé ! Mais là, tu dois la subir de front. »

« - Je ne m'en plains pas. Mais les crises de colère ne se sont pas pour autant calmer ! » Répliqua Heero en repensant à l'épisode de quelques jours où il avait malencontreusement laissé le tube de dentifrice ouvert et les cris de Duo qui en avait suivi.

« - Ne te moque pas ! » Dit Duo d'un air boudeur.

Heero sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe avant de resserrer son étreinte sur le natté. Un silence paisible s'installa dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes avant que Duo ne sursaute violemment en poussant un petit cri.

« - Encore un coup de pied ? » Demanda le japonais.

« - Oui. » Fit le natté en grimaçant.

Heero posa sa main sur le ventre rond de son compagnon et le caressa doucement, apaisant ainsi par ce geste, le bébé et Duo.

« - Tu n'es pas déçu ? » Demanda alors subitement le natté.

« - Déçu de quoi ? »

« - Et bien nous n'en avons pas parler, mais à cause du fait que… se soit encore une fille. »

« - Non Duo, je suis même heureux d'avoir une autre fille. »

« - J'aurais voulu avoir un garçon, moi. Comme ça on aurait eu les deux ! »

« - Duo, le sexe de l'enfant ne me pose aucun problème, tout ce que je veux c'est que mon enfant et mon mari restent en bonne santé. »

« - Hm.. Je l'aurais bien appelé Ethan ou Peter… »

« - Peut-être un jour ! » Murmura Heero à son oreille avant de lui embrasser tendrement la tempe.

Soudain, coupant court à leur tendre moment, la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Heero fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu attendais quelqu'un ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« - Non. C'est peut-être Isis, elle devait ramener Hélène à six heures. »

« - Hn, mais il n'est que quatre heures et demi. Je vois voir, ne bouge pas. »

Duo se décala légèrement sur le côté afin de permettre à Heero de se lever et observa son japonais se diriger vers la porte.

Heero quant à lui, était vraiment perplexe, les seules visites qu'ils recevaient été de leurs amis, mais à cette heure-là, il se doutait fortement que s'étaient eux. Il ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez sur deux silhouettes cagoulées et habillées de noire des pieds à la tête, et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il reçut une fléchette anesthésiante dans l'épaule. Sous l'impact et la surprise, il se laissa tomber à la renverse, sentant déjà le somnifère s'infiltrer dans son organisme.

Duo, qui attendait patiemment que son amant revienne, entendit brusquement un corps tomber à terre.

« - Heero ? » Appela-t-il en se levant en même temps.

Mais à peine fut-il sur pieds que les deux hommes en noir firent irruption dans le salon. Duo écarquilla les yeux de peur et sentit brutalement quelque chose se planter dans son épaule. Baissant les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'une fléchette venait de s'y planter. Il releva le regard vers les deux inconnus et vit que l'un d'eux s'apprêtait à nouveau à lui lancer une fléchette, mais avant qu'il ne puisse y arriver, Duo distingua à travers le brouillard qui l'entourait peu à peu la silhouette d'Heero se jeter sur un des deux hommes, avant de perdre connaissance et de tomber lourdement en arrière.

Heero tenta tant bien que mal de résister à la torpeur qui l'envahissait tandis qu'il se battait avec le second homme alors que le premier avait déjà été maîtrisé au sol, quand tout à coup deux coups de feu retentirent dans son dos. Une douleur fulgurante le traversa au niveau de son épaule gauche et de sa cuisse droite. La fatigue et la douleur l'emportant alors sur le Perfect Soldier, Heero sombra alors à son tour dans l'inconscience.

À suivre…


	15. Chapitre 14

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**Séquelle de Vie de famille

* * *

J'adresse un merci pour leurs reviews à: Flo ShadowSpirit; crystal d'avalon ; lucy-hp ; ElangelCaido ; Ryukai-MJ ; Hlo ; Syt the Evil Angel ; onarluca ; Catirella ; Nephtys14 ; greynono ; didilove37 ; littledidi11 ; didou ; Ipikou.**

**Babou : Et oui ça se gâte pour eux, lol, et c'est sûr que le pauvre Duo à toujours des problèmes quand il est enceinte, lol. Enfin bon, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.**

**

* * *

**

**Un heureux évènement**

**Chapitre 14**

Quand Duo ouvrit les yeux, il avait perdu toute notion du temps et sa vue était légèrement floue. Les derniers souvenirs qu'il lui revinrent en mémoire furent la fléchette anesthésiante qui se plantait dans son épaule et l'intervention d'Heero, mais maintenant, où était-il ? La première chose qu'il vit quand sa vue se stabilisa, ce fut un plafond blanc ainsi que des murs capitonnés. Il essaya de bouger, mais ses poignets était solidement attachés par des lanières en cuir, lui empêchant tous mouvements, il remarqua également que ses vêtements avaient été remplacés par une de ses affreuses chemises de nuit d'hôpital, à l'exception que celle qu'il portait s'ouvrait devant, et non derrière. Mais où était-il ? Pourquoi était-il attaché ? Un coup de pied en provenance de son estomac qui le convainc de se calmer, chose qu'il fit désespérément. La pièce où plutôt chambre était entièrement vierge de tout autre meuble, si ce n'est le lit sur lequel il se trouvait et une petite table de nuit. Un bruit de serrure lui fit tourner vers la porte camouflée dans le mur capitonné qu'il n'avait pas repéré au premier coup d'œil. Un médecin d'une cinquantaine d'année, à la chevelure poivre-sel et à la carrure impressionnante digne d'un footballeur entra et le natté discerna qu'il poussait une sorte de machine qu'utilisait Fleck pour lui faire ses écographies, il était suivi par deux autres personnes et Duo se figea d'horreur quand il reconnut l'un des individus accompagnant le soi-disant médecin.

« - Re… Relena. »

« - Bonjour Duo, cela faisait une éternité que l'on ne s'était pas vu, n'est-ce pas ? » Fit la blonde avec un sourire froid.

« - Alors c'est toi qui est derrière tout ça ? Que me veux-tu ? »

« - Mais je n'attends qu'une seule chose de toi, mon cher Duo, c'est le bébé que tu portes. »

« - Si tu lui fais du mal, je te tuerais, même si pour cela je dois revenir d'entre les morts je te jure que je le ferais. »

Relena éclata de rire comme si Duo venait de lui dire une blague, puis se calmant, elle darda sur lui un regard narquois.

« - Je ne lui ferais pas de mal mon cher, je l'élèverais comme si c'était mon propre enfant, cependant tu as raison sur un point, tu ne seras plus de ce monde pour le voir. »

« - Heero me retrouvera ! »

« - Et comment ? Tu oublie que je suis censé être internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique, alors comment pourrais-je mener un tel kidnapping ? Il ne te cherchera pas ici. »

Duo lui lança un regard où se mêlait surprise et étonnement, et la blonde repartit dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

« - Je vois à ton air bovin que toi aussi tu te pose cette question. Attends, je vais éclaircir ton esprit. Si les préventers avaient eut plus de finesse, ils se seraient aperçus que l'hôpital ou ils m'ont envoyé m'appartenait. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Et oui, une vielle acquisition que j'avais faite du temps où ma mère adoptive n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort de son mari. A cette époque, cet établissement croulé sous les dettes et je l'ai racheté. Cela a été la première idée qui me soit venu à l'esprit, l'acheté pour que ma mère puisse y mourir tranquillement. Et puis avec le temps, cette acquisition s'est effacée des mémoires et quand est venu le moment de mon jugement, ils n'ont pas fait attention au nom de l'acquéreur. »

Duo se retint de lui jeter à la figure tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire et préféra garder le silence. Si Relena avait vraiment acheté cet établissement, il devait rester des traces écrites ou informatiques et alors Wufei ou Heero feraient le lien et le retrouverait. Mais la blonde lui dit, brisant ainsi la mini-vague d'espoir qui venait de germer en lui :

« - Mais rassure-toi, dès les premières minutes où j'ai mit les pieds ici, je me suis empressé de modifier le nom de l'acquéreur et effacer ainsi toutes traces de mon achat. Il faut dire que Heero a fait une grave erreur par le passé de m'apprendre les rouages de l'informatique. »

« - Tu n'es qu'une folle ! » Lui hurla alors Duo. « Tu es déséquilibrée, aliénée, et il n'y a qu'une espèce que démente comme toi pour monter un plan comme celui-ci contre moi. »

« - Oh non, Duo, il y a une autre personne avec moi. C'est elle qui m'a aidé la première fois, et aujourd'hui encore, elle vient de me donner un coup de main. Et si tu veux tout savoir, l'idée principale vient d'elle, et non de moi. »

En disant ça, Relena s'était écarté pour laisser passé la troisième personne qui jusqu'à maintenant était restait en retrait. Elle s'approcha du lit où était attaché le natté et celui-ci poussa une exclamation de surprise.

« - Non, ce n'est pas possible… » Murmura-t-il.

« - Surprise, mon cher Duo. » Fit la troisième personne avec un sourire cruel.

« - Hilde… Pourquoi ? » Souffla le natté, ne comprenant pas.

« - Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à cause de toi, mon fiancé est mort ! Tu ne l'as peut-être pas tué de ta propre main, mais tu es responsable de sa disparition. »

« - Je… Je ne comprends pas. »

« - Solan ! » Souffla alors l'Allemande. « Il a passé presque toute son adolescence à te chasser toi et ce blondinet, mais à chaque fois, tu réussissais à déjouer ses plans. Le dernier c'était lorsqu'il avait conclu un marché avec Oz, mais encore une fois, vous vous en êtes échappé, mais votre évasion n'a pas plu à la Confrérie qui l'a fait exécuter. »

« - Mais, ce n'était pas ma faute. »

« - Si ça l'était ! » S'écria Hilde avec fureur. « Il s'est abaissé à de nombreuses choses pour pouvoir vous tuer, même à devenir l'amant de Quatre, mais cela n'a servi à rien. Le jour de sa mort, je me suis promis de le venger, et puis, je te voyais vivre joyeusement, je t'ai vu vivre heureux avec Yuy, avoir un enfant, alors j'ai rejoint Relena à Sanc et lui ais proposé de kidnapper un enfant et de le présenter à ton amant comme leur fils. »

« - Mais c'est toi qui nous as parlé de ce kidnapping. C'est toi qui nous as mit l'idée que Relena était l'auteur de ce crime. » Murmura Duo d'un air perdu et affligé.

« - C'est vrai, mais uniquement parce que Sally savait que Relena était stérile, si je n'étais pas intervenu, vous seriez remonté jusqu'à moi et je ne pouvais pas laisse passer ça, alors j'ai dirigé les soupçons vers Relena et Dorothy. Mais maintenant que tu es de nouveau enceinte, j'ai décidé de prendre une bonne fois pour toute ma vengeance, je vais te tuer et Relena gardera ton enfant. Et nous y gagnerons toutes les deux. »

« - Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! » Hurla Du en tentant de se débattre.

« - J'ai bien peur que tu n'ais pas le choix ! » Répliqua alors Relena. « Nous ferons en sorte de te droguer vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Bien sur, la drogue ne sera pas nocive pour le bébé. !Ed, vous pouvez y aller. »

Duo tourna alors brusquement la tête vers la gauche. Tandis que Relena et Hilde lui exposaient leurs véritables raisons de son enlèvement, le médecin en avait profité pour brancher sa machine. À l'ordre de Relena, il se pencha vers le natté et déboutonna le vêtement de Duo et appliqua une sorte de gel sur le ventre de l'américain qui essaya de se débattre, mais il était solidement attaché. Le médecin lui passa la sonde sur toute la surface de son ventre arrondis.

« - C'est une fille. » Annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre.

« - Super. » S'exclama Relena d'un ton ravi. « Il va falloir que je commence à lui chercher un nom… Que dis-tu de Camille, Duo ? »

« - Va te faire voir ! »

Relena éclata de rire tandis que le médecin continuait l'écographie, s'assurant que le bébé allait bien.

**_/888888888888888888888888888/_**

Isis remonta tranquillement l'allée des Maxwell-Yuy et se gara devant l'entrée. Elle descendit de voiture et détacha Hélène de son siège arrière avant de se diriger vers la porte. Exceptionnellement, Fleck avait prit une journée de congé pour l'aider à garder Josh et Hélène. La jeune femme sourit en se rappelant l'intonation d'espoir qu'elle avait perçue dans la voix du japonais alors qu'il lui demandait de bien vouloir garder leur fille au moins pour une journée, décidément Heero avait beaucoup de mal à s'occuper de la petite et faire face aux colères de son époux. Cependant son sourire se figea rapidement quand il remarqua que la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte, ce qui, connaissant Heero, l'étonna beaucoup, elle déposa Hélène à terre et lui ordonna de retourner dans la voiture, la petite fille obéit sans poser de question. Ses yeux prirent alors la couleur de l'ambre, d'une nuance légèrement plus sombre que ceux de Duo, et entra silencieusement dans la maison. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, et elle traversa rapidement le hall d'entrer, avant de se figer d'horreur devant le salon. Heero était étendu par terre, et une flaque de sang se formait sous lui et Duo ne se trouvait nul part dans la pièce. Gardant son calme, elle sortit son portable de son sac et composa le numéro de son mari afin de lui demander de venir au plus vite. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, elle s'approcha du japonais et le retourna sur le dos. De toute évidence, il avait été blessé par une arme à feu, et l'impact des balles l'avait touché au niveau de l'épaule gauche et de la cuisse droite, et bien que le japonais ait perdu beaucoup de sang, les blessures ne semblait pas grave, cependant une légère odeur lui fit humait l'air et ses yeux tombèrent alors sur une petite fléchette plantait un peu plus bas, dans le bras de son beau-frère. Elle l'a prit et identifia l'odeur.

« - Anesthésiant. Mais que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle se releva et fit un tour d'horizon avant de se rendre à l'évidence que Duo avait bel et bien disparu. Fleck fit alors irruption dans la maison.

« - Isis ! » Appela-t-il.

« - Je suis ici, dans le salon. »

Le médecin pénétra dans la pièce et se figea l'espace de quelques secondes avant de se précipiter vers Heero et de commencer les premiers soins.

« - Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« - Non, je suis arrivé et je l'ai trouvé comme ça avec cette fléchette anesthésiante plantée dans le bras. »

« - Et Duo ? » Fit alors Fleck en regardant sa compagne.

Mais cette dernière hocha négativement la tête avec une expression de tristesse.

« - Est-ce qu'il faut que j'appelle une ambulance ? J'ai préféré attendre que tu arrive avant de le faire. »

« - Non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire. La balle au niveau de l'épaule est ressorti, et celle de la cuisse est superficielle. »

Isis fit un signe de tête et laissa son époux soigner Heero. Elle sortit de la pièce et s'apprêta à aller chercher Hélène dans la voiture, quand son regard accrocha un reflet métallique sous le meuble d'entrée. Elle se baissa pour remarquer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une seconde fléchette. Elle fronça les sourcils, qui aurait bien pu débarquer ici et attaquer Heero et Duo ? Et il ne faisait aucun doute que le but de cette attaque était de récupérer le natté sinon il serait ici, mais dans quel intérêt ? Et plus que tout, qui aurait été capable d'attaquer un ancien pilote de gundam, en sachant que cela déclencherait la colère des Préventers et la sienne par la même occasion ? Elle serra le poing sur la fléchette métallique. Par le passé, elle avait laissé un drame anéantir le semblant de bonheur que son frère et Heero avait réussit à instaurer, ils avaient perdu leur enfant par faute de négligence, et elle se jura de ne pas laisser les évènements recommençaient à nouveau. Heero ne survivrait pas à la perte d'un autre enfant, et encore moins à celle de Duo.

À suivre…


	16. Chapitre 15

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**Séquelle de Vie de famille**

**

* * *

**

Un heureux évènement

**Chapitre 15**

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon des Maxwell-Yuy. Quatre se tordait les mains dans tous les sens alors qu'il était assis dans le canapé avec Isis tandis que Trowa (qui avait usé de son statut d'ancien Gundam et Préventers pour emprunter une navette pour les rejoindre) était appuyé contre un mur et que Wufei faisait les cent pas. Fleck et Sally étaient au chevet d'Heero pour s'occupaient de ses blessures. Après une heure d'attente, les deux médecins réapparurent.

« - Comment va-t-il ? »

« - Bien. Les blessures sont superficielles. »

Comme pour confirmer les paroles de Sally, Heero fit irruption à son tour dans la pièce, la démarche rigide et les yeux menaçants.

« - Comment te sens-tu, Heero ? » Demanda inutilement Quatre.

« - J'irais mieux quand Duo sera là ! » Répondit-il d'une voix froide.

« - Que s'est-il passé exactement, Yuy ? » Questionna alors Wufei.

Heero soupira fortement et ferma les yeux. Les effets du somnifère lui avaient laissé une énorme migraine et il tentait de faire clairement le point dans ses souvenirs.

« - Quelqu'un a sonné et je suis allé ouvrir, à la seconde où je l'ai fait, je me suis prit une fléchette anesthésiante. Puis ils m'ont laissé sur place pour se diriger vers le salon. Mon ancien entraînement de Perfect Soldier reprenant le dessus, j'ai tenté de faire abstraction du somnifère et je me suis relevé pour me jeter sur l'un des deux hommes mais Duo avait déjà reçu une fléchette. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis prit les deux balles et j'ai perdu connaissance. »

« - Qui aurait bien pu faire ça ? » Demanda alors Isis après un moment de silence.

Mais personne ne répondit. Qui aurait bien pu vouloir faire du mal à Duo et à Heero ? Mais cette question restait sans réponse dans les esprits de tout le monde. Puis brusquement, Heero se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« - J'ai peut-être une idée ! » Lança-t-il avant de sortir.

Personne n'eut vraiment le temps de réagir quand il prit le volant de sa voiture pour prendre la route vers Londres. Faisant exception au code de la route et divers feux, le japonais se gara alors en bas de l'immeuble de Zechs.

Ce dernier était tranquillement assis dans son canapé en train de regarder une émission de télévision quand des coups violents furent frappés à sa porte. Un peu étonné, le blond alla ouvrir pour recevoir un magistral coup de point en pleine figure. Sous le choc de l'impact, Zechs tomba à la renverse et leva les yeux sur son ancien amant qui semblait dans un grand état de rage.

« - Hee… Heero ? »

« - Ou est Duo ? »

« - Quoi ? »

D'un geste brusque, Heero le releva et planta ses yeux cobalt dans ceux de son ancien amant.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Duo ? » Redemanda Heero d'une voix menaçante.

Zechs se dégagea de la poigne du japonais et le regarda sans comprendre.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« - Duo a été enlevé ! Tu m'avais dis que tu te vengerais ! »

« - Et tu pense vraiment que j'aurais pu faire ça ? Je ne pensais pas que tu avais une si basse estime de moi. » Fit Zechs d'une voix blessée.

Heero sembla se reprendre à l'entente du ton du blond, et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« - Je… Je suis désolé Zechs… Je… J'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir ce que je fais. »

« - C'est normal Heero, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Le japonais acquiesça et entreprit de raconter les derniers évènements au blond, cherchant ainsi le soutient dont il avait tant besoin.

_**/8888888888888888888888888888888/**_

Pendant ce temps, les trois autres G-Boys ainsi que Fleck, Isis et Sally étaient resté chez Heero et Duo. Ils tentaient tant bien que mal de reprendre les faits, d'essayer de comprendre le but de cet enlèvement.

« - Mais qui aurait bien pu faire ça ? » Demanda inutilement Sally.

« - C'est une question que tout le monde se pose chérie, mais à laquelle nous ne pouvons pas répondre. » Fit Wufei.

« - Nous devons absolument commencer les recherches, suivre toutes les pistes possibles. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre, pas dans l'état de Duo. »

Quatre parut soucieux un instant, il venait d'avoir une idée, mais il ne pensait pas que cela soit possible, il leva la tête et croisa le regard d'Isis.

« - Toi aussi tu penses à eux ? » Questionna la jeune femme.

« - Oui. »

« - C'est impossible, tu le sais bien. »

« - De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » Demanda alors Wufei.

« - De la Confrérie. » Fit Isis.

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement avant que Trowa ne demande :

« - C'est l'organisation qui voulait vous tuer dans le passé ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Mais elle a été irradiée ! Nous avons fait exploser leur Q.G ainsi que tous leurs membres. » S'exclama le Chinois.

Isis secoua la tête et fixa Wufei d'un air grave.

« - Il y en a encore un petit nombre. Ceux qui n'était pas à la base ce soir-là. D'après les informations que je reçois des autres New-Types, ils se sont regroupés en un petit groupe, mais ils restent inoffensifs. »

« - Mais rien n'empêche le fait qu'ils aient pu être derrière tout ça. » Fit alors Quatre.

« - Qui aurait pu être derrière tout ça ? » Questionna alors une voix froide.

Tout le monde sursauta et ils se tournèrent d'un bloc vers l'entrée du salon ou se trouvait Heero. Ce dernier avait l'air d'être redevenu le Perfect Soldier.

« - Qui aurait pu être à l'origine de l'enlèvement de Duo ? » Redemanda-t-il devant le silence de ses compagnons.

« - La confrérie. » Répondit Quatre.

Heero parut réfléchir durant quelques minutes avant de prendre une décision.

« - Alors on part pour L-2. »

Cette déclaration fut accompagnée par des exclamations de surprises, puis ils tentèrent de le raisonner.

« - Heero, nous n'allons pas partir pour L-2 sur un coup de tête. » Fit Quatre.

« - Ce que nous venons d'émettre n'ait qu'une opinion. » Continua Isis. « Et franchement, à bien y réfléchir, ils ne donnent pas dans le kidnapping, mais plutôt dans le meurtre. »

« - C'est une piste comme une autre, et je veux m'assurer qu'elle est fausse. »

« - Heero… »

« - Je ne vais pas attendre qu'on me contacte pour me dire que le corps de Duo se trouve dans une ruelle. Je remuerais ciel et terre pour retrouver mon mari. »

« - C'est insensé. Tu devrais y réfléchir. »

« - Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! » Répliqua Heero d'une voix plus forte, signe de sa colère. « Je ne vous demande pas de venir, j'irais seul ! »

« - Sûrement pas ! Dans l'état ou tu es, tu risque de faire une bêtise, Barton et moi t'accompagnerons. Je demanderai une navette aux Préventers » Déclara alors Wufei.

« - Non ! » S'exclama alors Isis. « Il vaut mieux que Quatre ou moi l'accompagnons, sinon, vous vous attirerez les foudres des New-Types. »

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Quatre prit la parole.

« - C'est moi qui t'accompagnerais avec Wufei. Trowa, si cela ne te dérange pas, tu resteras ici. » Fit-il regardant à peine son ancien amant.

Trowa acquiesça silencieusement, et Heero leur lança un regard de remerciement avant de se détourner.

« - Préparez-vous à partir maintenant. » Fit une dernière fois le japonais avant de quitter la pièce.

Les quatre G-Boys échangèrent un regard. Tout dans l'attitude de leur ami leur faisait revenir plusieurs années en arrière, du temps de la guerre entre l'Alliance et Oz, et tout ce qu'ils espéraient aujourd'hui, c'était que Heero ne commette pas de graves erreurs.

À suivre…

* * *

**Coucou, alors je suis désolé mais j'ai plein de problème avec mon ordinateur en ce moment, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je bug à nouveau ce soir. Donc je suis désolée mais manquant de temps, je ne peux pas répondre à ceux qui m'ont envoyés les reviews anonymements et avec leur mail.**

**Donc je vous adresse un grand Merci à tous le monde.**

**Bisous**

**Shali Maxwell**


	17. Chapitre 16

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**Séquelle de Vie de famille**

**

* * *

**

Merci pour leurs reviews à : **Hlo** ; **lucy-hp** ; **Echizen D Luffy** ; **littledidi11** ; **crystal d'avalon** ; **Lynchan** ; **Magical Girl Kiki** ; **ElangelCaido** ; **Syt the Evil Angel** ; **ali angel** ; **Ryukai-MJ** ; **didou** ; **Catirella** ; **onarluca** ; **Ipikou**.**

* * *

**

**Un heureux évènement**

**Chapitre 16**

Ils avaient réquisitionné une navette grâce à Wufei et atteindraient la colonie L-2 dans à peine une heure. Le Chinois était aux commandes du vaisseau, tandis que Quatre somnolait à ses côtés, et que Heero était sur un siège derrière eux, perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur le revolver qu'il tenait à la main. Il l'avait pris avant de partir, le retirant du coffret en métal fermé à clé. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il avait fait la promesse à Duo de ne plus jamais touché à une arme à feu et de ne plus jamais tuer et même si c'était pour défendre sa famille, et aujourd'hui… Il venait de briser cette promesse parce que la personne qui avait enlevé Duo mourra, quoi qu'il arrive ! Il regarda à travers le hublot et en regardant l'espace, il se demanda où se trouvait son amour. Dans quel endroit ? Était-il bien soigné ? Allait-il bien ? Et le bébé ? Des réponses auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre, et cela le peinait beaucoup parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait beau être le Perfect Soldier, mais il n'arrivait pas à protéger sa famille.

« - Nous allons arriver Heero, attache-toi. » Fit alors la voix de Quatre, ce qui le ramena à la réalité.

« - Hn »

Heero s'exécuta tandis que Wufei lançait un message de reconnaissance à ceux qui contrôlaient les entrées et les sorties des navettes, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils purent enfin mettre les pieds sur la Colonie L-2.

« - Quand nous rencontrerons des New-Types, vous devrez surveiller vos paroles. Certains ne sont pas aussi évolué qu'Isis, Duo et moi. » Expliqua Quatre.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Wufei.

« - Certains New-Types comme Duo, se laissent submergé par leur côté animal et n'ont plus aucun sentiments humains. »

« - Je vois. »

Les trois hommes marchèrent dans les rues de L-2, et ils purent voir les grandes différences entre cette Colonie et les autres, autant L-1, L-3 et L-4 étaient connus pour leurs aspects propres et riches, autant L-2 était tout le contraire et portait bien son nom de 'déchet de l'espace'. Les immeubles qui s'élevaient sur plusieurs étages étaient gris et certains étaient lézardés. Les rues étaient mal entretenues et les déchets y régnaient. Ils avaient même croisé la carcasse de ce qui avait été un jour un chat.

« - Ou allons-nous au juste ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Dans un endroit sûr où nous pourrons avoir quelques réponses. » Expliqua Quatre.

Ils marchèrent un long moment avant d'arriver devant une sorte d'entrepôt abandonné. D'un pas sûr, Quatre se dirigea vers la lourde porte coulissante en fer rouillé, et frappa un certain nombre de coup dessus à un rythme différend. Quelque seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de plusieurs centimètres faisant apparaître un visage à moitié dissimulé.

« - Quatre ? »

« - Bonjour Soka ! » Dit le blond avec un sourire.

La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus en grand, et Quatre fit signe aux deux autres de le suivre. Ils entrèrent alors dans l'entrepôt mais ils ne distinguèrent rien à l'intérieur, si ce n'est quelques silhouettes dissimulaient dans l'ombre.

« - Euh Winner, tu fais ce que tu fais ? »

« - Silence ! » Intima Quatre d'une voix stricte. « Il ne faut pas les brusquer. » Rajouta le blond en murmurant.

Wufei se tut alors et se contenta de suivre son ami, suivit d'Heero. Bientôt, les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent et l'entrepôt s'éclaira alors. Le chinois et le Japonais purent alors voir des dizaines de personnes autour d'eux, éparpillé un peu partout. La salle principale était aménagée de canapés et de tables, et toutes les personnes présentes avaient les yeux fixés sur eux. Un jeune homme roux, d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait devant eux, il adressa un sourire de bienvenue à Quatre.

« - Quatre, cela fait plaisir de te revoir. »

« - Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir Mathias. »

Mathias leva alors les yeux vers Wufei et Heero et les regarda soupçonneusement avant de reporter son attention sur le blond.

« - Ce sont des amis à toi ? »

« - Oui. Si nous sommes venus te voir, c'est pour te demander quelques renseignements. »

« - J'ignore si je vais pouvoir t'aider, mais j'essaierais. »

« - Duo a été enlevé. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit de l'Initiative. Est-ce que tu saurais où sont cachés les derniers membres ? Peut-être que si nous arrivons à questionner Solan, il nous fournira quelques réponses. »

« - J'ai bien peur que cela soit impossible, Solan est mort voilà trois ans maintenant. » Fit Mathias d'une voix sombre.

« - Pardon ? Mais comment ? »

« - Après que vous ayez fait exploser le Q.G de l'Initiative, quelques haut-gradé ont décidé de punir Solan, le considérant comme responsable de cette perte considérable. Il a fui et s'est caché autant de temps qu'il a pu, mais les tueurs à gage engagé pour le retrouver ont fini par le tuer. »

« - Je n'étais pas au courant. »

« - Ca s'est justement passé sur L-2, les journaux ont étouffé l'affaire de peur de raviver de vieux démons de guerre parce que Solan travaillait en partenariat avec Oz, mais d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, son corps était affreusement mutilé. Ils l'ont fait souffrir avant de l'achever. »

« - …. »

« - Mais si ça peut t'aider, quelques membres de l'Initiative rodent encore parfois la nuit, et font la tournée des bars. Je t'enverrais Tiburce dès qu'on en repèrera un. »

« - Je te remercie Mathias. »

Quatre salua son ami de la tête, et Wufei et Heero firent de même avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Une fois à l'air libre et hors de portée de voix, le japonais prit la parole.

« - Solan représentait une grande menace pour vous. Si il n'est plus de ce monde, je me doute que l'Initiative soit responsable de l'enlèvement de Duo. »

« - Peut-être. Le mieux, c'est que l'on en soit sûr. »

« - Tu as raison. »

Puis les trois hommes se mirent en route pour trouver un hôtel. D'un commun accord, il décidèrent de se partager la chambre et en demandèrent une double. Le réceptionniste de l'hôtel miteux ne posa aucune question, et ce fut à peine s'il leva les yeux sur ses nouveaux clients.

« - Bon, qui prend les lits, qui prend le fauteuil ? » Demanda ironiquement Wufei en ouvrant la porte.

La chambre n'était pas très grande, elle ne comportait que deux lits une place, une commode avec un petit poste de télévision, une table de nuit entre les deux lit, et deux fauteuils en tissu qui avaient vécu de meilleurs jours. La salle de bain ne comportait qu'un lavabo, une cabine de douche et un porte-serviettes. Les toilettes étant dans le couloir et communes à tout l'étage.

« - Je vais prendre les fauteuils. » Fit Heero platoniquement.

« - Comme tu veux, Winner lit de droite ou de gauche ? »

« - Gauche. »

Ils déposèrent leurs sacs au sol et Quatre s'assit sur son lit.

« - Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » Demanda alors le chinois.

« - Nous attendons ce soir, et nous partons à la recherche de ses hommes. » Répondit froidement Heero.

Quatre lui lança un regard prudent.

« - Heero, si nous sortons ce soir, je veux que tu gardes ton calme si nous trouvons un indic. Le tuer ne nous aidera pas. »

« - Je sais. »

Heero ne dit rien de plus, il prit quelques affaires dans son sac et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Bientôt le bruit de l'eau se fit entendre, et quelques minutes plus tard, le japonais ressortit, les cheveux mouillés qu'il essuyé avec une serviette. Wufei se leva à son tour et prit la place libre dans la douche. Un petit silence s'installa entre Heero et Quatre, puis ce dernier lança un petit coup d'œil au japonais. Il ne s'était pour le moment jamais trouvé seul à seul avec son ami, et voulait éclaircir un point avec lui.

« - Heero ? »

« - Hn ? »

« - Tu sais…. Ce qui s'est passé entre Duo et moi, c'était un accident, nous avions bu…. »

Heero leva un regard acéré vers Quatre et plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant.

« - De quoi tu parles ? »

« - Et bien de……. » Le blond s'interrompis brusquement. « Il ne t'a rien dit ? »

« - C'était toi ? » Siffla Heero en se levant et en s'approchant de lui.

« - Heero…. »

« - Tu as couché avec Duo ? Avec mon mari ! »

Quatre recula prudemment.

« - D'accord, pour commencer, tu vas te calmer et nous allons parler tranquillement. »

« - Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire. »

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut te faire quelque chose parce que quand j'ai couché avec Duo, toi tu t'envoyais en l'air avec Zechs ! » S'écria alors Quatre.

La seule réponse d'Heero, ce fut son poing dans la figure du blond, qui tomba à la renverse, mais fut amorti par le lit. Wufei sortit de la salle de bain à cet instant et fut estomaqué par la scène.

« - Yuy, Winner mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« - J'ai peut-être fait une erreur, mais j'aurais au moins pensé que tu n'aurais pas fait la même avec mon mari. »

La voix d'Heero était encore coupante et froide, et préférant se calmer, il sortit d'un pas mécanique de la chambre, avec dans sa tête des images de Quatre et Duo enlacés dans LEUR lit, dans LEUR maison. Avant il s'imaginait la douleur que Duo avait pu ressentir à cause de sa liaison avec Zechs, mais maintenant, il savait vraiment ce qu'il avait ressentit, la douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur, l'impression de se recevoir un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

À suivre….


	18. Chapitre 17

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**Séquelle de Vie de famille**

**

* * *

**

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, et notamment à : **_yami ni hikari_** ; **_lundra_** ; **_Darkan_** ; **_Echizen D Luffy_** ; S**_yt the Evil Angel_** ; **ElangelCaido** ; **Magical Girl Kiki** ; **_Catirella_** ; **_didilove37_** ; **_Ryukai-MJ_** ; **_ali angel_** ; **_littledidi11_** ; **_onarluca_** ; **_Ipikou_**.

**_Hlo :_ Et oui, c'est frustrant à attendre la suite, surtout avec moi, lol. C'est clair que Heero l'a mal prit, mais tant fait pas, l'es pas du genre rancunier notre petit jap' et t'inquiéte pas non plus pourQuatre. En ce qui concerne la cavalerie, elle patauge un peu mais elle se mettra en route, lol. Enfin bref, merci pour ta review, la suite est au-dessous et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

* * *

**

**Un heureux évènement**

**Chapitre 17**

Une fois Heero sortit de la chambre, Wufei s'approcha de Quatre, les sourcils froncés.

« - Est-ce que ça va ? »

« - Oui, rassure-toi. » Fit le blond en se redressant.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? »

« - Je lui ai avoué une chose que je n'aurais pas dû. Et Heero l'a très mal pris. »

Wufei fronça les sourcils en entendant cela.

« - Winner, j'ignore ce que tu as fais pour le mettre dans cet état, mais va lui parler. Ce n'est pas le moment de provoquer une dispute. »

« - Je sais. »

Puis laissant Wufei dans la chambre, il sortit. Il utilisa son empathie pour essayer de localiser le Japonais et ressentit sa présence sur le toit de l'hôtel. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte qui portait un écriteau signifiant que l'accès au toit était interdit au personnel et aux clients et monta rapidement rejoindre son ami. Il le trouva accoudé à la balustrade, regardant d'un air morne la vie qui s'activait sous ses yeux. Silencieusement le blond vint se placer à côté de lui. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que Quatre ne parle.

« - Ca ne comptait pas Heero. Duo t'aime, n'en doute jamais. »

« - Je le sais Quatre. Dieu sait que je le sais. Mais apprendre ces choses-là font toujours mal et je m'en veux. Je m'en veux de l'avoir affligé à Duo. Ce qu'il a fait, n'était qu'un juste retour. »

Quatre posa une main sur l'épaule d'Heero, dans un geste de réconfort.

« - On le retrouvera. Je te promets qu'on le retrouvera et tout ceci sera enfin qu'un mauvais souvenir et vous pourrez vous consacrer à vos deux filles. »

« - Merci. »

Ils se replongèrent dans un petit silence bienfaiteur que Heero, bien loin de son habitude, rompit :

« - Tu savais que Trowa avait quitté le cirque ? »

« - Quoi ? » S'écria le blond.

« - Il a rompu tout contrat il y a quelques mois. Apparemment, il a compris que tu étais plus important que son travail. »

« - Je…. Je ne savais pas. Pour tout dire, j'ai évité tout contact avec lui. »

« - Ne passe pas à côté de ton amour Quatre, profite de chaque instant passé avec lui avant que l'on ne te l'arrache. »

« - …. »

« - Tu sais Quatre, pour Trowa tu comptes plus que tout. Il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi ne serait-ce que pour avoir ton pardon. Vous vous êtes peut-être éloignés à cause de non-dits mais l'amour est toujours présent entre vous, je le sens. »

« - Je le sais. Mais certains couples ont parfois besoin de faire une pause. Et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. »

« - Je le comprends. Si je ne m'étais pas éloigner de Duo, nous serions encore en train de nous déchirer et alors peut-être que cet enfant ne serait pas naît dans l'amour mais dans une haine froide. » Dit Heero, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux qui n'échappa pas à Quatre.

« - Je parlerais avec Trowa quand tout sera revenu dans l'ordre. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour compter fleurette, pas tant que Duo ne sera pas sain et sauf près de toi. »

Heero le regarda un moment en silence et posa une main sur l'épaule du blond et la serra affectueusement.

« - Duo a de la chance de t'avoir pour ami. »

Puis il se détourna et rentra retrouver Wufei qui les attendait dans leur chambre.

_**/888888888888888888888888888/**_

Quand le japonais pénétra dans leur chambre, Quatre à sa suite, il trouva le chinois assis sur son lit, un combiné à la main.

« - Rassure-toi Sally, nous allons bien. Oui, je te préviendrais dès que nous aurons du nouveau. »

« -……. »

« - Moi aussi je t'aime. Au revoir. »

Wufei raccrocha et se tourna vers ses deux amis. Il les étudia du regard quelques minutes avant de demander d'une voix calme :

« - Vous avez réglé vos problèmes ? »

« - Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Qu'est-ce que Sally t'a dit ? »

« - Elle me donnait des nouvelles de ma femme, Yuy. » Railla le Chinois.

Heero retint un soupir d'exaspération et tenta de se calmer un peu avant de s'adresser à nouveau à son ami.

« - Ce que je voulais dire, c'est est-ce qu'elle t'a dit s'ils avaient découvert quelque chose en Angleterre ? »

« - Reste calme, j'avais compris. On ne peut pas dire que l'humour de Maxwell t'ait atteint. » Fit le chinois avec un sourire moqueur, mais il s'empressa d'ajouter avant de s'attirer les foudres du japonais. « Ils n'ont rien trouvé du tout. Celui qui a fait le coup à bien tout organiser. D'après Trowa, il pense que l'enlèvement était prémédité depuis un long moment déjà. »

« - Hum…. Reste à savoir qui est derrière tout ça. Et surtout, qui pourrait être au courant de l'état de Duo. » Fit Quatre.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'ils étaient au courant ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Je n'affirme rien, mais je pense qu'ils ont attendu le moment ou Duo serait le plus faible, c'est à dire en fin de grossesse. Donc j'en conclu que celui qui l'a fait enlever était au courant pour le bébé maintenant, reste à savoir ce qui l'intéresse vraiment. »

« - Duo ou l'enfant. » Souffla Heero.

Ces paroles firent ressortirent brusquement dans l'esprit des trois hommes le nom de Relena. Mais Quatre secoua la tête.

« - Non impossible, cela ne peut pas être elle. Elle est enfermée encore pour plusieurs années. »

« - Peut-être s'est-elle enfuit. » Proposa Wufei. « Je vais rappeler Sally et lui demander de vérifier. »

Il reprit le combiné en main et composa le numéro de sa femme au moment ou quelques coups furent frappés à la porte. Heero alla ouvrit et tomba sur un homme d'une trentaine d'année, beaucoup plus grand que lui et plus musclé aussi. Aussitôt le japonais ce mit sur ces gardes, mais le cri de Quatre le rassura quelque peu.

« - Tiburce ! » S'exclama le blond.

« - Monsieur Quatre ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« - Je vais très bien. Mais ne reste pas dans le couloir, entre. »

L'homme ne se le fit pas dire de fois et pénétra dans la chambre tandis que Heero refermait la porte derrière lui.

« - Mathias m'a dit de venir vous voir dès que je repérerais un membre de la Confrérie. »

« - Ou sont-ils ? » Demanda immédiatement Heero.

Mais le dénommé Tiburce l'ignora et continua à parler à Quatre comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption.

« - Ils ne changent pas vraiment d'itinéraire, tous les soirs ils vont boire au « _Girly Bar_ » mais ils n'y restent pas longtemps. Une heure pas plus. Ensuite, ils vont dans des trous perdus et délabrés tels que le _« Rococo Palace »_ pour une nuit de débauche.

« - Merci Tiburce. Sont-ils au premier bar là ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Donc nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. En route ! » Fit Heero.

Wufei raccrocha le téléphone après avoir transmis l'information à Sally au sujet de Relena et se leva, prêt à suivre le japonais. Quatre remercia une dernière fois son ami et se mirent en quête des derniers membres de la Confrérie.

À suivre….

* * *

**Coucou,**

**Bon alors voici maintenant le résultat du sondage de la semaine dernière concernant une M-preg Harry Potter avec en couple principal Harry et Draco (avec Harry en 'mère') et une M-preg Gundam Wing avec en couple principal Duo et Heero avec The Perfect Soldier en petite maman, lol... Et le gagnant est : **

**_GUNDAM WING_ ! (on applaudit bien fort s'il vous plait)**

**J'aurais pensé que les fans de HP seraient plus nombreux que ça, mais apparament, ça n'a pas été le cas, donc ma prochaine fic sera une GW, M-preg, et comme vous commencez à me connaitre, je pense que vous vous doutez que Heero va beaucoup en baver, niark. Enfin bref, voici le découpage des voix pour ceux que ça intéresse : **

**Gundam Wing : 14**

**Harry Potter : 5**

**Les deux : 4 ( petits gourmands )**

**Vote blanc : 2**

**Et tant que j'y suis, je vais faire un peu de publicité pour une fic que j'écris en collaboration avec Taki Chan, elle s'appelle "l'amour sans préavis" et c'est une GW, alors allez la lire s'il vous plait et dites-nous ce que vous en pensez.**

**Et voilà, merci d'avance pour cela et aussi pour votre mobilisation concernant le sondage.**

**Bisous**

**Shali Maxwell**


	19. Chapitre 18

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**Séquelle de Vie de famille**

**

* * *

**

**Merci pour vos reviews à littledidi11 ; à Echizen D Luffy ; à Flo ShadowSpirit ; à Magical Girl Kiki ; à Syt the Evil Angel ; à didilove37 ; à greynono ; à ElangelCaido ; à crystal d'avalon ; à Hlo ; à Catirella ; à onarluca et à Ipikou.**

**

* * *

**

**Un heureux évènement **

**Chapitre 18**

Cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'elle occupait ce poste de standardiste dans cet hôpital à la limite de l'abandon, si ce n'est les quelques malades abandonnés, et les visites étaient rares. Alors, quand elle vit entrer ce jeune homme châtain avec une mèche et un regard vert, elle pensa immédiatement qu'il s'était trompé ou venait pour demander un renseignement. Elle lui fit un sourire enjôleur auquel elle n'eut qu'un regard désintéressé et le jeune homme prit la parole.

« - Je voudrais voir Mademoiselle Peacecraft. » Fit Trowa.

Le sourire de l'infirmière se fana un peu, et elle répliqua :

« - Mademoiselle Peacecraft ne peut recevoir aucune visite. »

« - J'ai une autorisation signée du commandant en chef des Préventers. »

« - Veuillez attendre. »

Elle se saisit du téléphone et appuya sur une touche pour joindre la ligne interne du Directeur. Ce dernier, une fois mit à courant de la situation, se précipita alors vers une pièce qui se trouvait près de son bureau. Il entra en coup de vent dans la chambre, faisant sursauter la jeune femme tranquillement assise sur son lit et qui lisait un magasine.

« - Werner, ne connaissez-vous donc pas les règles de politesse ! » S'écria Relena, excédée par cette entrée brusque. « Qu'auriez-vous fait si j'étais nue ou alors….. »

« - Je suis désolé Madame, mais un agent Préventer est ici, et il veut vous voir. »

A ces mots, Relena devint brusquement sérieuse, et se leva du lit pour passer derrière le paravent qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce.

« - Je ne m'attendais pas à leur visite de si tôt. Je ne pensais pas que Heero me soupçonnerait de vouloir faire du mal à son _**époux**_. » Fit-elle en crachant le dernier mot avec répugnance.

Elle enfila rapidement une chemise de nuit de l'hôpital et ressortit en tenant la camisole dans la main.

« - Aidez-moi en enfilez ça Werner. Il faut faire croire à ce Préventer que je ne suis pas pleinement consciente de mes actes. »

« - Tout de suite Madame. »

Le Directeur s'empressa d'attacher la camisole, puis ils sortirent dans le couloir désert, pour intégrer une cellule d'isolement aux murs capitonnés. Puis, une fois la blonde parfaitement en place, il descendit calmement à la réception.

« - Bonjour, je suis le Directeur de cet établissement, Ed Werner. » Fit-il en tendant la main au jeune homme face à lui.

« - Agent Trowa Barton, de la police préventive. » Fit en retour Trowa, d'un ton sec.

« - Comme vous le savez, toute visite concernant mademoiselle Peacecraft sont interdites. Et….. »

« - J'ai une autorisation spéciale, signé du Sergent Une, si vous ne me laisser pas le passage, je le forcerais. »

« - Oh bien sûr que non, je ne vous empêcherais pas de faire ce que vous avez à faire. Mais je dois dire que cela m'intrigue fortement. »

« - Nos affaires ne vous regardent pas. Veuillez me conduire jusqu'à elle. »

« - Bien sûr, suivez-moi. »

Ils traversèrent le corridor jusqu'aux ascenseurs, et le Directeur appuya sur la touche deux, et les portes se refermèrent.

« - Cependant, Monsieur Barton je dois vous prévenir. Le comportement de Relena Peacecraft est très instable et agressif, nous avons été obligés de la mettre en isolement. Vous pourrez la voir, mais pas lui parler. »

« - La voir me suffira amplement. »

Le ton était catégorique, et Werner décida de ne plus en rajouter. Ce jeune homme n'avait pas l'air commode, mais intérieurement, il était soulagé de constater que ce n'était pas Heero Yuy en personne qui s'était déplacé, le japonais avait l'air plus perspicace qu'il n'y paraissait. Il arrivèrent bientôt à l'étage demandé, et ils se dirigèrent vers une cellule où l'on pouvait voir à travers une vitre. Trowa observa la jeune femme blonde, qui était calmement assise sur une chaise, sa camisole autour de son corps, et qui fixait le mur devant elle d'un air vide. Puis soudainement, la jeune femme se mit à hurler et à s'agitait dans tout les sens, se levant et gesticulant, comme si elle avait à faire à quelqu'un, qu'elle seule pouvait voir.

« - Est-elle toujours comme cela ? » Demanda Trowa, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction.

« - Oui, parfois elle peut rester calme des heures entières, puis elle se met à hurler sans prévenir. Parfois, les crises apparaissent à intervalles réguliers, toutes les heures pratiquement. Nous n'arrivons pas à la calmer, sauf avec les médicaments, mais nous ne pouvons pas la droguer en permanence. »

« - Je vois. »

Trowa regarda une dernière fois la jeune femme qui continuait à gesticuler dans sa cellule.

« - J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir, je ne vous dérangerais pas plus longtemps. »

Puis d'un bref signe de tête pour le Directeur, il s'éloigna. Trowa sortit rapidement de l'établissement, ne voulant pas vraiment s'attarder dans un tel endroit. Une fois dehors, il composa le numéro de Sally.

« - Sally, c'est moi. Ce n'est pas Relena. Elle est toujours aussi folle qu'avant, si ce n'est pire. »

_**/88888888888888888888888888/**_

Quand ils arrivèrent aux alentours du bar sordide, Heero désigna d'un mouvement de tête la ruelle sombre qui se trouvait en face du bâtiment. Tiburce leur avait donné la description des hommes qu'ils recherchaient, et ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre qu'ils sortent d'eux-mêmes. Et ils n'eurent à attendre qu'une demi-heure à peine avec que leurs cibles émergent, il s'agissait de deux hommes qui avaient l'air visiblement, un peu éméché. D'un commun accord, ils les suivirent discrètement et attendirent qu'ils soient dans une zone moins fréquenté pour attaquer. Heero, Quatre et Wufei leur tombèrent dessus au moment où ils traversaient un parking désert.

« - Qu'est-ce que…… » Fit l'un des hommes en se sentant attrapé par derrière, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se trouvait déjà au sol, à moitié sonné et maîtrisé par Wufei.

Heero se précipita vers le deuxième homme avant que celui-ci ait pu réaliser et anticiper, et bientôt, il partit rejoindre son copain au sol. Quatre s'approcha d'eux tandis que le Japonais et le chinois les remettaient debout, tout en les tenant fermement.

« - Qu…… Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? » Demanda l'un des hommes.

« - Seulement vous poser quelques questions. Si vous répondez bien sagement, vous n'aurez aucun problème. » Fit Quatre avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, tentant de leur faire peur.

Cela marcha à la perfection, car bientôt, ils arrêtèrent de se débattre, et fixer avec crainte le blond qui leur faisait face. Ce dernier échangea un regard avec Heero, et commença l'interrogatoire.

« - Très bien. Dis-moi, quels sont les projets de l'Initiative ces temps-ci ? »

« - L'I… Ini…. Initiative ? Je…. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Quatre tourna alors le regard vers des débris de verre, et à l'aide de son don de télékinésie, il fit voler l'un des morceaux, bien aiguisé, jusqu'à eux. Toujours sans le prendre en main, le morceau de verre alla se réfugier contre la gorge de l'homme qui venait de parler.

« - Et si je fais ça, maintenant tu sais de quoi je parle ? »

« - Tu es….. Tu es l'un d'eux…. » Souffla le collègue de l'homme.

Quatre ne répondit pas, mais d'un plissement d'yeux, le débris alla s'appuyer un peu plus contre la gorge de l'homme.

« - Que voulez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il piteusement.

« - Quels sont vos plans ? »

« - Il…. Il n'y a plus aucun plan…… L'Initiative a été dissoute… »

« - Un New-Type a été enlevé, ne me dit pas que cela n'est pas votre œuvre ? »

L'homme secoua frénétiquement la tête.

« - Non, non, non ! Nous n'approchons plus les New-Type, ou alors individuellement. »

Quatre fronça les sourcils, et d'un signe de tête, il ordonna à Heero et Wufei de les lâcher. Ce qu'ils firent aussitôt, bien que Heero y mit moins de douceur que Wufei. Les deux hommes tombèrent au sol et Quatre se pencha vers eux une dernière fois.

« - Quand tu dis individuellement, tu entends quoi par-là ? »

« - Par…. Parfois, il y a des gens qui viennent nous voir pour qu'on…… Qu'on les élimine. »

A ces mots, Heero ne se retint pas plus longtemps. Il empoigna brusquement l'homme qui venait de parler et le plaqua brusquement contre un mur. Il le frappa violemment au niveau de l'estomac et sa main se resserra autour de la gorge de l'homme.

« - Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a contacté ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

« - Il y a cette femme….. »

« - Quelle femme ? » Demanda alors Wufei en s'approchant.

« - L'ex-petite amie de Solan, elle voulait notre aide pour un coup concernant l'un des New-Type responsable de sa mort, mais nous avons refusé. »

Quatre, Wufei et Heero se regardèrent puis le japonais se retourna vers lui.

« - Son nom. »

« - Je ne sais pas. Elle nous l'a pas dit. »

Heero se retint de lui refaire le portrait, préférant qu'il soit en état pour parler. Il lui demanda alors d'une voix faussement calme :

« - A quoi ressemblait-elle ? »

« - Et bien….. »

Surprenant les trois anciens pilotes et les deux hommes, des coups de feu firent alors échos dans la ruelle. Aussitôt, les G-boys se détournèrent des deux anciens soldats et se mirent sur leurs gardes, mais il n'y avait aucun trace de celui qui venait de tirer.

« - D'où ça venait à votre avis ? » Demanda alors Wufei en scannant les environs.

« - Je…… » Commença Quatre, mais il s'interrompit brusquement en voyant que l'homme qui Heero tenait quelques minutes plus tard, s'était effondré au sol, le front ensanglanté.

Il tourna alors le regard vers le second homme, mais celui-ci était aussi à terre, mort d'une balle dans le cœur.

« - Au moins, on savait à qui était destiné les coups de feu. » Fit Wufei.

« - Quelqu'un a voulu le faire taire. Mais qui ? » Fit Quatre, en fronçant les sourcils.

_**/888888888888888888888888888888/**_

Sa tête lui tournait affreusement, il voulut lever le bras pour le placer sur ses yeux, mais il n'y arriva pas. Duo gémit doucement et se résolut alors à ouvrir les yeux, pour tomber sur un plafond capitonné, des murs capitonnés et rien d'autre dans la pièce à part lui. Il fronça les sourcils et alors, les évènements lui revinrent en mémoire, et il commença à paniquer. Il devait partir, vite, mais le brouillard dans sa tête refusait de se dissiper.

Soudain, coupant court à ses faibles tentatives de mouvement, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un jeune infirmier d'une vingtaine d'année portant un plateau. Ce dernier lança un regard neutre à Duo, et posa le plateau sur la petite table qui se trouvait près du lit.

« - Qu…. Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda le natté, fronçant les sourcils et tenant vainement de refouler le mal de tête.

Mais l'infirmier ne répondit pas, à la place, il attrapa une seringue et se tourna vers Duo. Ce dernier tenta vainement de s'échapper à son sort, mais ce fut inutile.

« - Non, je vous en prie, non ! » Supplia-t-il.

Mais cela ne servit à rien, et Duo sentit l'aiguille s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois dans son bras. Il ferma alors fortement les yeux.

**_« HEEEEROOOO ! » _**Hurla instinctivement son subconscient.

À suivre…..


	20. Chapitre 19

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**Séquelle de Vie de famille**

**Note : les scènes en italique sont des bribes du passé de Duo que j'ai tiré du manga "Episode Zéro".**

**

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour commencer, je voudrais vous adresser mes excuses pour tout ce retard, mais malheureusement la saleté qui me sert d'ordinateur m'a encore lâché, et comble de malchance, je l'ai porter au moment où le réparateur était surchargé de travail, résultat, j'ai dû patienter TRES environ une semaine et demi avant de le récupérer, et quand j'ai enfin pu l'avoir pour vendredi, je me suis dit, "chouette je vais enfin pouvoir poster !" Eh ben non ! Parce que c'était au tour de Ffnet de déconner, histoire de bien m'énerver... Enfin bref, maintenant tout est arrangé, l'ordinateur marche bien, tous mes dossiers, fichiers et fics ont été sauvegardé, alors à présent, je suis soulagée. Donc maintenant, je vais arrêté mon blabla et passer aux remerciements pour les reviews à _lucy-hp_ ; _ali angel_ ; _crystal d'avalon_ ; _ElangelCaido_ ; _Echizen D Luffy_ ; _Lynshan_ ; _Magical Girl Kiki_ ; _greynono_ ; _didilove37_ ; _seddy_ ; _Ryukai-MJ_ ; _Syt the Evil Angel_ ; _onarluca_ ; _Catirella_ ; _Ipikou_. Normalement vous avez dû recevoir une réponse à votre review, et si ce n'est pas le cas, il s'agit d'un oubli de ma part et je m'en excuse.**

_ol :_ Pourquoi est-ce que je suis sadique avec Duo ? Mais parce que je l'aime voyons, lol, ça ne se voit pas ? Merci pour ta review, et j'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira. Bisous

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Un heureux évènement **

**Chapitre 19**

Quatre était penché sur le corps de l'homme le plus près, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi on les avait tué. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Heero agisse.

« - S'ils sont morts, c'est parce que celui qui a enlevé Duo a voulu les faire taire. Il est ici ! »

Et le japonais s'élança à travers la ruelle, bien décidé à rattraper le coupable.

« - Heero ! Non, attends ! » S'écria Quatre, en se lançant à sa poursuite, suivit par Wufei.

Mais au bout de quelques mètres, Quatre s'écroula à terre dans un cri de douleur et se tenant la tête tandis qu'un cri rempli de peur et de panique résonnait dans son esprit.

**_« HEEEEROOOO ! »_**

Alerté par le cri de son ami, Heero se retourna pour le voir à terre et fit aussitôt demi-tour pour le rejoindre. Wufei fut le premier à se pencher sur le blond.

« - Quatre, Quatre tu vas bien ? »

« - O… Oui. » Murmura le blond en se tenant la tête qui pulsait douloureusement.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda alors Heero en arrivant près de lui.

Quatre resta un instant silencieux, puis leva les yeux vers Heero.

« - Duo. » Murmura-t-il. « Il m'a contacté psychiquement. »

« - Quoi ! » S'écria Heero. « Il t'a contacté ? Il t'a parlé ? Ou est-il ? »

Quatre se remit debout difficilement, avec l'aide de Wufei et se tourna vers le japonais.

« - Calme-toi Heero, il ne m'a rien dit, il a seulement hurlé ton nom. Je pense qu'il m'a contacté inconsciemment, mais je n'arrive pas à reprendre la connexion. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Je l'ignore. Sûrement parce qu'il doit être endormi. » Répondit Quatre, incertain.

Heero le regarda en silence, tentant de se calmer. Puis il demanda :

« - Tu as dit qu'il t'avait parlé inconsciemment, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? »

« - Parce qu'il a peur. » Répondit le blond. « Et cette peur à décupler notre lien. »

« - Tu as une idée d'où il peut être ? » Demanda alors Wufei.

« - Non » Fit Quatre. « Mais même si je l'ai entendu clairement dans ma tête, il m'a semblé que la voix venait de loin. »

Il y eut un autre moment de silence, puis Heero reprit à nouveau la parole :

« - De loin ? Donc, il n'est pas sur les Colonies. »

« - Je pencherais pour la Terre. » Acquiesça Quatre.

« - Alors nous n'avons plus qu'à rentrer. » Décida Heero. « De plus, nous n'avons plus rien à faire, et ces deux-là ne nous servirons à rien. » Fit-il en désignant les corps.

Les trois hommes quittèrent la ruelle sans un regard en arrière, et aucun d'eux ne virent la silhouette d'une jeune femme dissimulait dans l'ombre.

« - Winner. » Murmura-t-elle. « Voilà un obstacle bien trop encombrant. »

_**/8888888888888888888888888888/**_

_Des petites silhouettes se déplacèrent dans l'obscurité de l'entrepôt et se dépêchèrent d'aller prendre quelques fruits et autres nourritures qui y étaient entreposé quand un homme apparut soudainement._

_« - Vite ! Courez ! » S'écria alors Duo._

_Aussitôt toute une troupe d'enfant sortir en courant de l'entrepôt avec leur butin dans les mains, et Duo fermez la marche._

_« - Sales gamins ! Revenez ici ! »_

_Duo tourna alors la tête alors qu'il continuait à courir._

_« - Hé hé ! Vous n'avez qu'à envoyer la facture à ces crétins de l'Alliance ! »_

_« - Sale petit arrogant. »_

_Duo éclata d'un rire moqueur mais il percuta alors une personne et tomba brusquement à la renverse._

_« - Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! »_

_« - Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! » Fit alors la voix douce d'un homme._

_Duo ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il avait foncé dans un prêtre. Ce dernier d'ailleurs le regardait avec inquiétude._

_« - Attends un peu, tu vas voir ! » S'écria alors la voix du commerçant qu'il avait volé._

_« - Faut pas que je traîne ! » Fit alors Duo en bondissant avec la souplesse d'un félin par-dessus le prêtre pour à nouveau reprendre sa course._

_Il arriva alors quelques minutes plus tard, près d'une maison qui tombait en ruine. Duo regarda autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne l'avait suivi et pénétra à l'intérieur pour être accueilli par les autres enfants._

_« - On s'en ai bien sortis, hein Duo ? » S'exclama une petite fille qui se nommait alors Isis._

_« - Ouais ! Demain on ira piquer de la bouffe dans les entrepôts de l'armée. »_

_Ces mots furent accueillis par des exclamations de surprises et de peur._

_« - Hein ? C'est pas un peu trop dangereux ? » Demanda la petite Isis._

_« - S'ils nous attrapent, ils nous tueront ! » S'écria alors un garçon appelé Fleck_

_« - Pff ! De toute façon, c'est un miracle qu'on ait pu rester en vie jusqu'à maintenant…. Alors autant pas se poser de questions et faire ce qu'on a à faire. »_

Duo ouvrit les yeux, en entendant encore les voix des enfants avec qui il avait vécu dans son enfance, résonnaient dans sa tête. Un rêve ? Il avait rêvé cela ? Il sentit alors un léger et faible coup de pied provenant de son ventre, le natté voulut poser sa main dessus, mais le fait de se sentir attaché le ramena à la réalité.

« - Oh non ! » Murmura-t-il.

Il se sentait encore faible, mais il tenta inutilement de tirer sur ces liens, mais quelques minutes plus tard, le même infirmier qui lui avait fait l'injection de la dernière fois entra, portant à nouveau son plateau contenant la seringue. L'infirmier se contenta de lui lancer un regard neutre avant de préparer la seringue.

« - Non je vous en prie, ne me faites pas ça. » Fit Duo avec l'énergie de désespoir, sachant qu'il serait à nouveau plongé dans un sommeil artificiel.

« - ….. »

« - Je vous en prie…… S'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça….. Mon bébé…. Il a besoin de moi…. » Supplia Duo.

L'infirmier se figea quelques secondes et regarda Duo avec un regard triste, puis il planta l'aiguille dans le bras du natté d'un geste résolu, mais ses yeux reflétaient sa désolation pour lui.

À suivre….


	21. Chapitre 20

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**Séquelle de Vie de famille**

Les scènes en italique sont des flash-back du passé de Duo

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews à **_littledidi11_** ; **_crystal_** **_d'avalon_** ; **_ali angel_** ; **_Syt the Evil Angel_** ; **_Lynshan_** ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; **_didilove37_** ; **_lucy-hp_** ; **_ElangelCaido_** ; **_Hlo_** ; **_onarluca_** ; **_Catirella_** ; **_Ryukai-MJ_**et **_Ipikou_**.

* * *

**Un heureux évènement **

**Chapitre 20**

C'est dans un silence pesant et affligeant qu'ils firent le chemin retour jusqu'à Londres. Wufei était plongé dans ses pensées, tentant de rassembler les quelques pièces du puzzle qu'ils avaient, Quatre était affaibli face à l'intrusion brutale de Duo dans sa tête, quant à Heero, il s'était plongé dans un silence inquiétant digne du Perfect Soldier, se donnant pour mission de retrouver Duo et de tuer tous ceux lié à son enlèvement.

« - Vous voilà enfin de retour ! » S'écria alors Sally en se jetant dans les bras de son mari dès qu'ils passèrent la porte de la maison.

« - Alors cela n'a vraiment rien donné ? » Demanda Isis en s'approchant.

Heero la regarda longuement, ainsi que chaque personne présente dans la maison. Sally, Trowa, Isis, Fleck et il fut même étonné de voir Zechs, mais il se contenta de passer à côté d'eux sans un mot et de monter à l'étage. Isis le regarda monter d'un air inquiet puis se tourna vers Quatre.

« - Qu'avez-vous appris ? »

« - Pas grand chose. » Fit le blond dans un soupir. « Tout ce que nous avons appris, c'est que Solan est mort. Nous avons tenté d'interroger quelques hommes, mais quelqu'un les a abattus avant qu'ils puissent parler. »

« - Dans quel but ? » Intervint alors Trowa en fronçant les sourcils.

Quatre haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant.

« - Je l'ignore. Ils allaient nous parler de quelqu'un, mais ils n'en ont pas eu le temps. »

« - Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté sur L-2 pour tenter de remonter le filon ? » Demanda alors Fleck.

« - Parce que Duo m'a contacté par télépathie. »

« - C'est vrai ! » S'écria Isis. « Mais comment va-t-il ? Il t'a parlé de l'endroit où il se trouvait ? Et…. »

L'héritier Winner s'empressa de la calmer, et leur expliqua calmement :

« - S'il a réussit à me contacter, il a fait inconsciemment. Sa peur à décupler ses émotions et cela m'a touché de plein fouet. Mais quand j'ai tenté de reprendre le contact, je ne le sentais plus présent. Tout ce que je sais, et dont je suis sûr, c'est que Duo est encore en Angleterre. »

« - Comment ça tu ne le sentais plus ? » Demanda Sally, soudainement inquiète.

« - Nous pensons que Maxwell est drogué à longueur de journée. De ce fait, Quatre ne peut pas lui parler et ressentir sa présence. »

Isis fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant aux derniers mots de Wufei, puis elle releva la tête.

« - Crois-tu qu'il le drogue pour le tenir tranquille où au contraire, en sachant que tu es empathe-télépathe, ils font en sorte que tu ne le ressentes pas ? »

« - C'est une question que je me pose depuis que nous avons quitté L-2, et je dois dire que je n'arrive pas à trouver de réponse. Mais je pense que ces deux hypothèses sont envisageables. De plus, l'un des hommes nous a parlé de l'ancienne maîtresse de Solan, qu'elle serait peut-être derrière tout ça. »

« - Enlever Duo par vengeance ? Dans ce cas pourquoi ne s'en prendre qu'à lui et pas à nous également ? »

Quatre la regarda gravement.

« - Peut-être parce que Duo est le plus inoffensif pour le moment, et peut-être aussi que ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour nous deux. »

Fleck intervint alors.

« - Je pense qu'il est trop tôt pour pouvoir envisager quelque chose. Le mieux est de continuer les recherches. De plus, comment cette personne savait-elle que vous étiez sur L-2 ? »

« - Bonne question, normalement, il n'y avait que nous sept au courant. » Fit Wufei en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence si ces hommes se sont fait tuer. » Dit alors Sally. « Après tout, L-2 n'est pas une colonie très réputée. »

« - Non je ne pense pas, cela ferait une coïncidence trop énorme. » Fit Wufei. Puis il se tourna vers Trowa. « Trowa, qu'a donné ta visite à Relena ? »

« - Hum… rien du tout, elle est toujours enfermée là-dedans et sûrement plus folle qu'à son arrivée. »

« - Donc on élimine Relena de la liste des suspects….. Ce qui ne nous laisse plus personne à soupçonner à présent. »

Ils continuèrent ainsi durant de longues, de très longues minutes à essayer de trouver une solution ou comprendre cette situation tandis que Heero était monté en haut, dans sa chambre. Il prit une douche rapide et se posta devant la fenêtre pour regarder le noir de la nuit qui s'était abattu sur la ville, mais dans cette pièce-là, plus que dans toutes les autres, la présence de Duo se faisait vraiment sentir. Il eut alors une pensée pour la seconde personne de sa vie, qu'il avait depuis quelques jours complètement délaissé. Il sortit alors de sa chambre pour entrer dans la chambre d'Hélène. La petite fille dormait tranquillement dans son lit, il se dirigea vers elle et s'installa à ses côtés, la regardant longuement. Plus Hélène grandissait, et plus elle lui ressemblait, mais elle avait aussi beaucoup de trait de Duo, notamment ses cheveux, son nez, et son caractère. Il lui caressa doucement la joue du bout des doigts, mais ce petit geste sortit Hélène de son sommeil.

« - Hummm… Papa ? » Gémit-elle d'une voix endormie.

« - Chut ma puce, rendors-toi. » Fit Heero.

« - Où est maman ? »

Heero ne sut que répondre durant quelques instants, mais il se reprit très vite et fit un petit sourire à sa fille.

« - Ta maman est partie quelques temps pour se reposer. Mais elle va revenir très bientôt. »

« - Avec ma petite sœur ? »

« - Oui, mon ange, avec ta petite sœur. »

Puis sur ces mots, Hélène se rendormit tranquillement, en sachant que son père était près d'elle. Heero veilla son sommeil durant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Isis vienne le voir.

« - Nous allons partir Heero. » Chuchota-t-elle.

« - Entendu. » Fit le Japonais en la rejoignant et en sortant dans le couloir. « Par contre, Wufei a décrété que le mieux serait que quelqu'un reste avec toi, au moins pour quelques jours. »

« - Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » Fit Heero d'une voix agacée.

« - Peut-être ou peut-être pas. En tout cas, bien que ça ne me fasse pas très plaisir, c'est Zechs qui va rester. » Fit-elle, masquant mal son dédain pour le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

Heero eut un petit sourire.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« - Je ne m'inquiète pas, mais je te jure que quand demain matin j'arriverais et que tu porte son odeur, beau-frère et futur papa ou pas, je te tue. »

Puis sur ce, la jeune femme fit demi-tour et s'éloigna pour quitter la maison et rentrer chez elle. Resté seul, Heero descendit dans le salon et s'installa dans le canapé. Mais le silence de la maison ne l'aida pas vraiment et il se leva d'un bon pour se diriger vers le bar et en sortir une bouteille de Whisky.

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

_« - Arrêtez ! Je vous dis d'arrêter ! » S'écria Duo en essayant de se soustraire à la Sœur Hélène._

_« - Quelque chose ne vas pas ? » Demanda alors le Père Maxwell en entrant dans la pièce où résonnait les cris._

_« - Mon père…Il refuse que je lui coupe les cheveux ! » Lui dit alors la Sœur Hélène d'une voix presque désespérée._

_« - Non mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? » Vociféra Duo. « Déjà que vous m'obligez à porter ces fringues bizarres ! Je vais pas en plus vous laisser me couper les cheveux ! »_

_« - Mais enfin, ils sont complètement hirsutes ! Et puis c'est sale ! » Répliqua Sœur Hélène en le regardant sévèrement._

_« - Et alors ? Moi je les aime comme ça ! »_

_Le Père Maxwell intervint alors et dit calmement :_

_« - Sœur Hélène, faites comme Duo vous le demande. »_

_« - Mais….. »_

_Le Père Maxwell le fit taire d'un simple hochement de tête et la Sœur se résolut alors à abandonner son idée de couper les cheveux de Duo, cependant, elle les lui natta afin qu'ils soient plus présentables et moins gênants._

_« - Voilà, c'est fini….. Ca te va comme ça ? »_

_Duo se dévisa presque la tête pour regarder sa natte qui lui arrivait presque au milieu du dos, et eut un grand sourire._

_« - Héhéhé ! C'est super ! En plus, c'est vachement pratique ! Si je veux entrer quelque part pour voler des trucs, ça ne me gênera plus. »_

_« - Arrête de dire ce genre de chose ! » Le réprimanda alors Sœur Hélène._

_« - Duo…. Tant que tu seras ici, tu n'auras plus besoin de voler. » Lui dit alors le Père Maxwell._

_« - Ah c'est vrai ! Je ne suis plus un voleur, je suis un mendiant. » Fit très sérieusement le petit garçon._

_Le Père Maxwell et la Sœur Hélène le regardèrent avec étonnement._

_« - Un mendiant ? » Questionna le Père Maxwell._

_« - Bah oui ! L'église vit grâce aux dons des gens de la ville, non ? »_

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu dis mon garçon ? » Fit alors Sœur Hélène en fronçant les sourcils._

_Le Père Maxwell, lui, se contenta de le regarder en souriant._

_« - C'est vrai. Tu as probablement raison. »_

_« - Ouais ! » S'écria Duo. « Il ne faut pas se voiler la face ! »_

Tout comme la dernière fois, quand Duo reprit ses esprits, ce ne fut que pour voir ce plafond capitonné et pour reprendre conscience de sa situation. Et à chaque fois qu'il rouvrait les yeux, le même jeune infirmier entrait pour lui faire une nouvelle injection. Et plus le natté passait ses jours à dormir, et plus il s'affaiblissait de plus en plus, son corps ne se nourrissant que par les perfusions qu'ils lui avaient implantés dans le bras, et il ne sentait presque pas son bébé bougeait même quand il se réveillait pour quelques minutes. Et cela lui faisait peur, pas à cause du bébé, parce que Relena faisait en sorte qu'elle reste en bonne santé, mais à cause de lui, car plus le temps passait et plus il s'affaiblissait et plus il redoutait le moment de l'accouchement. Aurait-il assez de force pour cela ?

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

Zechs était tranquillement allongé dans son lit, dans la chambre d'ami quand il entendit un bruit de verre brisé. Il se leva rapidement, prit son arme et descendit silencieusement au rez-de-chaussée pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais il se calma bien vite en découvrant que le responsable du bruit n'était autre que Heero.

« - Heero ? » L'appela-t-il en s'approchant.

Le Japonais était vautré dans le canapé, une bouteille de Scotch à la main, et plusieurs de cadavre de bouteille au sol. Le blond comprit aussitôt la situation.

« - Allez Heero, tu as assez bu, tu vas aller dormir maintenant. »

« - Laisse-moi ! » Grommela Heero.

Zechs soupira et s'installa près de lui, il lui prit la bouteille des mains et la posa par terre.

« - Ce n'est pas raisonnable Heero. »

« - Hn…. »

« - Vraiment pas raisonnable… » Murmura Zechs en se penchant vers lui.

Il l'embrassa doucement, et Heero, étant ivre, ne réagit pas vraiment. Le japonais lui avait vraiment manqué quand il était retourné avec Duo, et bien qu'à présent, il ait accepté la situation, il ne pouvait pas tout simplement rester de marbre quand il avait le japonais près de lui, et à sa merci. Il approfondit le baiser et le coucha sur le canapé………..

À suivre…


	22. Chapitre 21

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**Séquelle de Vie de famille**

Les scènes en italique sont des flash-back du passé de Duo

* * *

Merci pour toutes vos reviews à _**Momokoj**_ ; _**didilove37**_ ; _**littledidi11**_ ; **_crystal d'avalon_** ; **_Lynshan_** ; **_lucy-hp_** ; **_Syt the Evil Angel_** ; **_chinigamie_** ; **_Ryukai-MJ_** ; **_ElangelCaido_** ; **_Hlo_** ; **_ali angel_** ; **_Onarluca_** ; **_Echizen D Luffy_** (bisous spécial pour toi qui est ma centième revieweuse) ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; **_Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami_** ; **_Catirella_** (voici ton légume, j'espère que tu vas être contente, lol) ; _**Ipikou**_ et **_greynono_**. Les réponses vous ont été envoyé soit par mail, soit via Ffnet 

**_SOSO01_ : Ben voilà, maintenant tu es au même niveau que tout le monde dans la lecture, lol, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite que tu attends avec tellement d'impatience. Et c'est clair que Duo n'aura jamais un accouchement normal (et pour ta gouverne, je te confirme que** **"enceintement" n'existe pas, "grossesse" conviendrait mieux je crois, lol... Mais non Sophie, je ne me moque pas de toi... Pas du tout mdr) Ah vraiment, tu aurais déchiqueter Zechs ? C'est sûr que ça te changeras des loulous lol, mais bon, ce n'est malheureusement pas la réalité et en plus, Zechs n'existe même pas non plus, snif. Pourquoi personne ne l'a viré ? Ben parce que sinon, ça n'aurait pas été drôle de voir la réaction des lecteurs, niark. Une bouteille vide sur la gueule ? Peut-être pas mais... Bon allez, je te laisse lire tranquille, et je te fais de gros bisous. Ta Yuki-chan adorée (t'as vu, j'ai fini par m'y habituer à ce surnom finalement).**

* * *

**Un heureux évènement **

**Chapitre 21**

Ce fut l'odeur du café qui lui fit reprendre conscience, bientôt suivi par un énorme mal de crâne. Heero gémit en se redressant légèrement en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Aussitôt, il remarqua qu'il était sur le canapé du salon. Mais que faisait-il là ?

« - Déjà réveillé ? » Fit une voix provenant de la porte du salon.

Il porta son regard sur la personne et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Zechs. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que le blond arborait un joli bleu au niveau de la pommette gauche. Soudain, quelques images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, notamment celles où Zechs et lui s'embrassaient follement sur le canapé. Heero en fut mortifié mais fut également soulagé en remarquant qu'il portait encore ses vêtements.

« - Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda alors Zechs en avançant pour déposer un plateau sur la table. « Tiens, il est fort. » Fit-il en lui tendant une tasse de café.

Heero la prit sans un mot et en but une gorgée.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la joue ? » Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« - Tu ne te souviens pas d'hier ? » Répondit Zechs, sans répondre tout de suite à la question.

« - Vaguement. » Fit le japonais d'un ton froid.

Zechs eut un petit sourire et commença à expliquer :

« - C'est toi qui m'as frappé. Même saoul, tu gardes tes priorités en tête, et quand j'ai commencé à aller plus loin, tu m'as repoussé d'un violent coup de poing en me criant que jamais tu referais ça à Duo. »

« - Hn. » Fit Heero en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir coucher avec moi alors que j'étais bourré ? Tu es pitoyable. »

« - Peut-être. » Rétorqua le blond en baissant la tête pour l'a relever quelques instants plus tard. « Mais au moins, je viens d'avoir confirmation que tu aimes Duo plus que tout. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne tenterais jamais plus rien contre toi à l'avenir. »

« - Hn. »

Heero termina son café puis se leva.

« - C'était gentil de ta part d'être rester ici cette nuit Zechs, mais je n'ai plus besoin de personne à présent. Ma fille va se réveiller et elle a besoin de moi. Je ne te raccompagne pas à la porte, tu connais le chemin. » Fit le japonais en se dirigeant vers l'escalier, laissant le blond seul dans le salon.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hélène et alla la réveiller doucement. Il redescendit avec sa fille dans ses bras et fut soulagé de voir que Zechs ne s'était pas attardé et était parti, au moins, il n'aurait pas à expliquer à la petite pourquoi Zechs était resté ici. Il la déposa sur une chaise de la table de la cuisine et s'évertua à préparer rapidement le petit-déjeuner, faisant chauffer du lait pour sa fille, faire à nouveau un peu de café pour lui et faire griller quelques toasts. Il était en train de verser le lait dans le bol de sa fille quand la porte d'entrée claqua et que la voix d'Isis se fit entendre.

« - Heero ? »

« - Dans la cuisine ! » Cria celui-ci.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit alors apparaître Isis et Quatre, les arrivants saluèrent chaleureusement la petite fille avant de se tourner vers le japonais.

« - Quatre et moi avons beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui était arrivé sur L-2 par rapport à la connexion entre lui et Duo et nous avons peut-être un moyen de le localiser. »

« - Hn. »

Le japonais finit de servir sa fille, et conduisit les deux New-Types dans le salon.

« - Tiens au fait, où est Zechs ? » Demanda Isis.

« - Il est parti. »

« - Temps mieux. » Déclara-t-elle et elle regarda avec étonnement les cadavres de bouteilles vides qui se trouvaient dans le salon, mais s'abstint de commentaire.

« - Alors, quel est votre soi-disant moyen ? » Demanda le japonais.

« - En se servant de mon empathie. » Déclara alors Quatre. « Si je baisse mes barrières et que je fais le tour de la ville, je pourrais peut-être ressentir Duo. »

« - Mais si comme nous le supposons, il est drogué et donc inconscient, comment pourras-tu ressentir ses émotions ? »

« - Je le pourrais si je baisse entièrement mes barrières, je ressentirais ses émotions à un faible degré, mais je le sentirais quand même. »

A cette explication, Heero fronça les sourcils.

« - Mais…. Si tu baisses entièrement tes barrières, tu vas ressentir toutes les émotions de la ville ! »

« - Oui, ce sera à moi de les canaliser. Heero, je pense que je peux y arriver, et toute manière, nous n'avons rien à perdre en essayant. »

« - Hn. Vous avez sûrement raison, nous n'avons rien à perdre. »

« - Je vais m'y mettre dès cet après-midi. »

« - Mais je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seul, Quatre. » Fit Heero. « Pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas à Trowa de t'accompagner ? »

« - Heu…. »

« - Heero à raison Quatre, Trowa est d'un naturel calme, quand la pression deviendra forte, tu pourras canaliser ton esprit sur lui. » Intervint alors Isis.

« - Très bien, je vais lui demander. »

_**/88888888888888888888888/**_

« - Bonjour Sally ! »

Sally releva brusquement la tête en entendant que quelqu'un lui parlait, et adressa un sourire fatigué à Hilde.

« - Bonjour Hilde, comment vas-tu ? »

« - Du mieux que je peux, j'étais en vacance et je viens d'apprendre par Quatre ce qui était arrivé à Duo, c'est affreux. » Fit la jeune fille en prenant place en face de la doctoresse.

« - Oui. »

« - Heero tient le coup ? »

« - Oui, du mieux qu'il le peut. »

Hilde hocha la tête d'un air inquiet, puis demanda faussement intéressé.

« - Et vous avez des pistes ? »

« - On en avez une, mais elle n'a mené nulle part. Mais Quatre à un plan pour retrouver Duo, ils ont bon espoir que ça marche. »

« - Oh. Un plan ? »

_**/88888888888888888888888/**_

**L'après-midi**

Quatre et Trowa étaient en plein centre-ville, marchant au hasard des rues.

« - Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ? »

« - Oui, enfin j'espère. » Fit Quatre. « Merci d'avoir bien voulu m'accompagner. »

« - De rien, c'était naturel. »

Quatre lui fit un petit sourire, puis se concentra sur ses barrières pour les abaisser, aussitôt, il fut assaillit par des milliers d'émotion, mais il tenta de les canaliser. Bientôt, bien que cela lui donnait une grande migraine, il parvint à distinguer les différentes émotions.

« - C'est bon. Marchons. » Fit le blond en ce mettant en route.

Trowa resta silencieux et le suivit. Ils marchèrent durant une demi-heure sans parler, se contentant d'arpenter les rues. Quand finalement, le français décida d'entamer la conversation.

« - Qu'as-tu décidé pour nous ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Quatre, d'une voix quelque peu distraite.

« - Je vois. »

« - Ce n'est pas que je ne veux plus continuer avec toi Trowa, au contraire, je ne veux pas rompre définitivement avec toi, mais avec tous ces évènements, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à nous. »

« - Tant que la rupture n'est pas définitive, prends tout ton temps. » Fit Trowa avec un léger sourire.

Quatre lui rendit son sourire, et ils continuèrent leur marche. Cependant, arrivé à un carrefour, une détonation résonna dans la rue. Aussitôt, les gens se mirent à paniquer, certain se mirent à courir se mettre à l'abri, d'autre se coucher au sol, tandis que Trowa se mettait aux aguets.

« - Tu penses que cette détonation venait d'un des toit des immeubles. »

« - …. »

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il se retourna aussitôt vers le blond. Il le vit à quelques pas de lui, le visage blême, tandis qu'une petite tâche rouge apparaissait sur sachemise au niveau du cœur.

« - Tro… Trowa…. » Fit le blond avant de s'écrouler en avant.

« - Quatre ! »

Le français se jeta sur le blond et le réceptionna dans ses bras avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Il mit aussitôt sa main sur la blessure du blond et appuya dessus.

_**A suivre…**_


	23. Chapitre 22

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**Séquelle de Vie de famille**

Les scènes en italique sont des flash-back du passé de Duo

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews à **_Momokoj; kaiyh-chan_**; **_littledidi11_** ; **_onarluca_** ; **_lucy-hp_** ; **_KittyQuat_** ; **_Lynshan_** ; **_Catirella_** (j'suis désolé mais tu ne verras pas le légume aujourd'hui non plus, lol) ; **_lazulis_**; **_ElangelCaido_**; **_Syt the Evil Angel_**; **_Hlo_**; **_tama_**; **_greynono_**; **_didilove37_**; **_ali angel_**; **_Ryukai-MJ_**; **_chinigamie_**; **_Siashini_**; **_crystal d'avalon_** et **_Magical Girl Kiki._**

**_SOSO01 : _**Bon rassure-toi Golum, cette review est entière lol, et j'en ai même trouvé une seconde de toi pour le même chapitre lol, et elle est remplie de ton petit blabla…. Pourquoi tu dis que ces des conneries? Moi j'aime bien les lire des conneries. Bon, je me passerai de commentaire sur ta question au sujet du saignement de Quatre, mdr (elle m'avait bien fait rire celle-là) et tu as raison, nous allons mettre ça sur la fatigue et l'heure tardive. Va-t-il mourir? Peut-être, peut-être pas…. En plus, à bien y réfléchir, je n'ai jamais tué Quatre…. C'était toujours Wufei ou Trowa une fois… Mais bon, si c'est ton deuxième chouchou, je ferais peut-être un effort. Sinon, je vais te laisser lire la suite tranquillement. Bisous.

**_Babou : _**Et oui, je pense que presque personne ne s'attendais à ce que Quatre soit attaqué…. Méchante Hilde ! Mais je te rassure, cette fic sera un Happy-end, et je travaille déjà sur un épilogue bien joyeux, alors no panic! Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Un heureux évènement **

**Chapitre 22**

Ils étaient tous dans cette salle d'attente froide et impersonnelle de l'hôpital. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures que Quatre était en salle d'opération et aucune infirmière n'avaient été en mesure de leurs donner des informations. Après avoir accompagné le blond à l'hôpital il avait passé un coup de fil rapide à Wufei qui s'était ensuite chargé de prévenir les autres. Heero et Wufei l'avaient rejoint environ vingt minutes plus tard, Sally et Isis étant resté chez le japonais pour s'occuper d'Hélène.

« - Barton, tu es sur que tu n'as rien vu ? »

« - Non. » Fit Trowa, d'une voix vide. « Si j'aurais vu quelque chose, tu crois que j'aurais laissé Quatre se prendre cette balle ? »

« - Trowa, calme-toi. » Fit Heero, alors que le Français haussait légèrement le ton.

Le japonais comprenait dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait son ami, il s'en voulait… Il s'en voulait pour ne pas avoir su protéger Quatre, tout comme lui s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su protéger Duo….

« - Cela est bizarre tout de même. » Reprit Wufei un peu pour lui-même. « D'abord les hommes sur L-2 et maintenant Quatre….. »

« - Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Heero en fronçant les sourcils.

Wufei regarda ses deux amis et ex-coéquipier avant de leur faire part de ses pensées.

« - Quelqu'un tue les hommes sur L-2 quand ils sont sur le point de nous révéler quelque chose, ensuite, Quatre se fait tirer dessus alors que nous avions peut-être le moyen de localiser Duo… Je trouve que cela fait trop de hasard en si peu de temps. »

« - Un traître ? » Questionna Trowa d'une voix froide.

« - Peut-être. »

Un petit silence suivit cette déclaration avant que Heero secoue la tête.

« - Je ne peux pas le croire. »

« - Ca expliquerait pas mal de chose. Notamment ces deux incidents. » Fit Wufei.

« - Nous sommes tous proches des uns, des autres, je ne peux même pas concevoir l'idée que l'un d'entre nous ai pu nous trahir. » S'entêta le japonais.

« - A moins que… » Intervint Trowa. « L'on nous ai trahis sans qu'on le sache…. »

« - Comment ça ? »

Mais avant que Trowa ne puisse expliquer le fond de sa pensée, Fleck arriva près d'eux, mettant fin à la conversation. Trowa se leva aussitôt.

« - Comment va-t-il ? » Questionna le Français.

« - Nous avons réussit à stabiliser son état. La balle est passée très près du cœur, quelques centimètres plus haut et il mourrait. Cependant, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et ajouté à cela que son don était en train de l'épuiser mentalement… »

« - Où veux-tu en venir ? » Le coupa Heero.

« - Quatre est dans le coma. »

Un autre silence accueillit ses mots, les trois jeunes hommes étant surpris par cette nouvelle, puis Trowa prit la parole d'une voix blessée :

« - Est-ce que je peux aller le voir ? »

« - Oui bien sûr. »

Fleck le guida parmi les couloirs, abandonnant les deux autres anciens pilotes derrière eux. Puis finalement, Trowa fut introduit dans une chambre austère et froide, où reposait son ange reliait à de nombreuses machines et un masque respiratoire sur le nez. Trowa s'avança lentement près du lit et s'assit sur une chaise qui se trouvait là. Le français resta un long moment silencieux, regardant Quatre qui semblait dormir paisiblement et lui prit doucement la main. Il la serra brièvement entre la sienne et commença à parler d'une voix légèrement enrouée par l'émotion :

« - Je n'ignore pas que le principal défaut et cause de notre séparation dans notre couple est dû au manque de discussion entre autre. Et ça me fait mal de voir qu'il faut que se soit un accident dans ce genre qui m'incite à te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends ou pas, mais sache que je t'aime Quatre. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie et je donnerai n'importe quoi par échanger ma place avec toi. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu te protéger, de ne pas avoir pu repérer qu'il y avait un tireur embusqué…. Je ne veux pas te perdre mon amour, je ne veux pas être séparé de toi….. Nous avons vécu tellement de choses ensemble que je n'arrive pas à imaginer que cela puisse prendre fin aujourd'hui. Tu te souviens de la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Nous nous sommes mutuellement pris pour des ennemis et nous nous sommes battus l'un contre l'autre, puis tu m'as fait comprendre que ce duel ne servait à rien…. Tu m'as accueilli chez toi, tu m'as aidé, tu as réparé mon gundam… Dès le début tu m'as fait confiance et dès le début, j'ai trouvé que tu étais la personne la plus formidable que j'ai rencontré. Puis nous nous sommes séparé, et ton sourire et tes yeux ne m'ont jamais quitté jusqu'à notre seconde rencontre… Puis de fil en aiguille, Heero, Duo, Wufei, toi et moi avons collaboré et avons décidé de former une équipe et cela grâce à tes dons de diplomate, tu as su trouver les mots pour nous convaincre….. Et après, j'ai appris ton secret et tu m'as rejeté, tu avais peur que je te trahisse et j'ai dû batailler pour que tu m'acceptes près de toi….. Et les choses se sont accélérées…. La paix qui a été signée et le début d'une nouvelle vie pour nous…. C'est là que j'ai commencé à prendre peur, moi, un des pilotes de gundam qui avait contribué à cette paix en avait peur…. J'avis peur que tu retournes à ta vie d'avant, que tu te délasse de moi, alors j'ai fais ce que l'on m'avait toujours appris à faire, j'ai assuré mes arrières. J'ai travaillé par le cirque, m'assurant une place parmi eux si nous venions à nous séparer, mais ce n'a pas été le cas….. Tu as su parfaitement associer ta vie professionnelle et ta vie privée, passant outre des conseils de tes associés qui te disaient qu'un mariage serait bien des financiers de L-4…. Mais tu m'aimais et cela était le plus important à tes yeux…. Pourquoi n'ais-je pas compris plus tôt ? Pourquoi ais-je continuais ma comédie avec le cirque, alors que ma place était près de toi ? »

Trowa s'interrompit dans ses paroles pour réprimer quelques larmes qui se pointaient à ses yeux.

« - J'ai tout gâché, tu as cru que je me servais de ton corps alors que ton cœur est le plus important pour moi. J'espère pouvoir un jour te redire ses mots quand tu seras capable de les entendre, pour que tu saches à quel point tu comptes pour moi…. »

Il fut interrompu par quelques coups frappés à la porte et Fleck pénétra dans la pièce.

« - Je suis désolé Trowa, mais tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. »

« - D'accord. »

Le français se leva à contrecoeur et se pencha pour déposer un très léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de quitter la pièce. Il alla retrouver Heero et Wufei qui l'avait attendu dans la salle d'attente. En voyant l'air triste et affligé du Français, ils ne firent aucun commentaire et quittèrent l'hôpital.

« - Il faut que je retourne au Q.G, tenez-moi au courant si vous avez du nouveau. » Fit alors Wufei.

« - Hn »

Heero et Trowa se retrouvèrent seuls tout les deux, et Heero mena son ami vers sa voiture.

« - Tu veux venir à la maison quelques temps ? Tu y seras mieux qu'à ton hôtel. »

« - Je…. »

« - S'il te plait. » Insista Heero. « Cela me fera de la compagnie. »

« - Très bien. »

Heero le remercia d'un regard et ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel du français pour récupérer ses affaires avant de prendre la route vers la maison des Maxwell-Yuy.

_**/88888888888888888888888888888/**_

« - C'est une très belle pièce. »

Heero ne sursauta pas en entendant la voix de Trowa venir de la porte mais il se retourna lentement, tenant encore dans ses mains la petite peluche en forme de loup. Il était dans la future chambre du bébé, qui avait été décoré dans les tons jaune pastel, les anciens meubles d'Hélène ayant trouvé leur place ici. Depuis quelques temps, Heero venait souvent ici pour fignoler la décoration et pour penser.

« - Hn. »

Trowa fit quelques pas dans la pièce et s'approcha du japonais pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

« - Nous le retrouverons Heero. Ai confiance en toi, et en nous. »

« - Je le sais. » Murmura le japonais.

« - Je comprends à quel point cela peut être dur pour toi, Quatre était notre dernier recourt et à présent…. »

« - Il est blessé. » Termina Heero. « La situation n'est pas sous notre contrôle et je n'arrête pas d'imaginer ce que Duo peut être en train de vivre en ce moment…. Des hommes sont morts tué par la ou les personnes responsable de sa disparition, alors… Comment être sûr qu'il va bien ? »

« - Quatre me disait souvent que je devais avoir foi en mon cœur. »

Heero eut un ricanement amer.

« - Mon cœur me dit qu'il va bien, mais mon instinct de soldat me dit que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

« - Ai foi en l'avenir Heero, c'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner. »

Heero regarda son ami et hocha la tête brièvement. Avoir foi en l'avenir ? Certes, mais pour combien de temps ?

A suivre…


	24. Chapitre 23

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**Séquelle de Vie de famille**

Les scènes en italique sont des flash-back du passé de Duo

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews à **_lazulis_** ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; **_kaiyh-chan_** ; **_kyu_** ; **_momokoj_** ; **_greynono_** ; _**littledidi11**_ ; **_crystal d'avalon_** ; **_Siashini_** ; **_onarluca_** ; **_Choupette_** ; **_Hlo_** ; **_Ryukai-MJ_** ; **_ElangelCaido _**; **_Catirella _**(réjouis-toi, le légume est enfin de retour pour quelques seconde) et _**Syt the Evil Angel**_. 

_**SOSO01 :**_ **Kikou ! Merci pour tes reviews, je suis gâtée en ce moment, ça fait deux fois que tu m'en envois deux pour un chapitre, lol. Quoi pour la dernière review, tu aurais pu aussi alors sur le site de vampire, lol, mais bon, on ne va pas s'en plaindre.**

**Et oui, Quatre n'est pas mort, réjouissons-nous et à ce jour ça doit être la plus grande déclaration de Trowa que j'ai écrite, et pour répondre à ta question, oui, la déclaration m'est venu à l'esprit au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais, mais il y avait certains blancs entre deux phrase parce que mes pauvres petits neurones ne suivaient pas la cadence, lol. Ah bon, tu trouves louche que se soit tes deux chouchous qui se prennent tous les coups? J'ai pas fait exprès! (sourire innocent sur le visage) Quant à ton deuxième réveil, après le chat, c'est le foot, mdr, ma pauvre petite, tu as vraiment pas de chance… Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre le foot? Je te rappelle que tu parles à une fervente des matchs de la Coupe du Monde (heureusement que je ne m'intéresse qu'à ces matchs-là et pas aux saisons de Ligue, lol, sinon tu en entendrais parler tous les jours, là, ce n'est que pour un mois à peu près) Enfin bref, laisse-moi te dire que je pense que tu risqueras d'être réveillé encore plein de fois par des klaxons parce qu'il y a encore plein de match de prévu, lol, pas de chance pour toi.**

**Sinon, en ce qui concerne tes idées sur Quatre et Duo, je dois avouer que les faire communiquer à travers les voiles de l'esprits (non je n'ai pas trop regarder Harry Potter) m'a traversé l'esprit, mais j'ai abandonné l'idée. Et ton autre idée…… Euh, je dois dire que…… Tu regardes trop Poltergeist, arrête le film, lol, parce que même si ce sont des New-Type… de là à ce que Duo prenne poséssion du corps de Quatre… on part des les limites de l'étrange là, lol. Enfin bref, tu verras bien comment ils vont se sortir de cette situation. Bon je vais arrêter ici mon blabla et je te dis au 21 sur msn, snif, tu me manques déjà. Bisous, ta Yuki adorée.**

* * *

**Un heureux évènement **

**Chapitre 23**

Un jour….. Une semaine…… Deux semaines….. Un mois….

Le temps défilait de plus en plus vite, et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Duo et Quatre était toujours plongé dans le coma mais Fleck avait de bons espoirs pour qu'il se réveille. Ce matin-là, après avoir conduit Hélène à l'école, Heero était rentré chez lui pour travailler…. Mais depuis un mois, il n'arrivait plus à rien faire, ni à travailler, ni à faire ce qu'il devait faire dans la vie quotidienne comme manger, boire ou dormir, il ne se forçait que pour Hélène, et parce que Trowa s'assurait toujours qu'il se nourrisse quand il n'était pas à l'hôpital. Il avait perdu le goût de vivre depuis que Duo n'était plus à ses côtés, et bien qu'il avait toujours l'espoir de le retrouver ainsi que sa fille, il n'arrivait à rien d'autre si ce n'est penser. Penser à l'endroit où pourrait se trouvait son mari, penser à ce qu'il devait vivre, penser à son état…. Mais penser ne le mener à rien, et il s'en rendait bien compte. Wufei, Trowa et lui avaient remonté toutes les pistes possibles mais elles avaient toutes abouties sur un échec.

Il était un peu plus de onze heures quand la porte d'entrée claqua et que la voix de Fleck résonna dans la maison. Heero, qui était assis dans le salon, se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda le japonais, étonné de voir le jeune homme ici et non à la clinique.

« - Je n'ai pas des nouvelles très importantes, mais je viens de découvrir quelque chose qui pourrait nous intéresser concernant l'enlèvement. »

« - Comment ça ? » Interrogea Heero, étant attentif aux paroles de son ami.

Fleck sortit alors de sa sacoche une pochette plastifiée contenant une des fléchettes anesthésiante que le japonais avait reçu.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire dans l'histoire ça ? »

« - Et bien voilà, il y a environ deux semaines, alors que Wufei passait à la clinique pour prendre des nouvelles de Quatre, nous avons parlé de Duo. Il me disait qu'il n'avait plus aucune piste, plus le moindre soupçon pouvant mener à Duo où à quelqu'un qui saurait où se trouve Duo. Et puis de fil en aiguille, nous avons du jour de l'enlèvement, et c'est là que l'idée d'analyser les fléchettes m'est venue à l'esprit. Dans le feu de l'action et toutes les précipitations que la disparition de Duo à engendrer, nous avons un mis de côté cela. »

« - Fleck sans vouloir te vexer, je ne vois pas ce qu'une fléchette pourrait nous dire. » Le coupa Heero.

Fleck soupira, puis balança presque la pochette plastifiée sous le nez du japonais impatient.

« - Laisse-moi finir les explications, et après tu verras ce que je veux dire. »

« - Hn. »

« - Bien. Parce que sache que ce procurer des fléchettes anesthésiantes, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. J'ai demandé à Wufei de m'en donner une pour que je puisse l'analyser. Je dois dire que ça n'a pas du tout était facile, et qu'il m'a fallu presque deux semaines pour trouver. »

« - Et qu'as-tu trouvé ? »

« - Le produit qui a été utilisé sur cette fléchette. » Dit le jeune médecin avec un sourire triomphant.

Heero haussa les sourcils d'un air perplexe, ne voyant pas ce que cette information changeait, mais préféra s'abstenir de commentaire en voyant qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler.

« - Tu vois, pour ce procurer un calmant, il faut faire appel à quelqu'un, donc je me suis dit que si je retrouvais le nom du produit, on pourrait remonter jusqu'à la source de l'achat et peut-être avoir un nom. »

« - Et alors ? » Le pressa Heero, voyant finalement où Fleck voulait en venir.

« - Je n'ai pas trouvé le produit parce qu'il n'était pas répertorié dans la base de donné de l'hôpital. »

« - Mais alors, qu'est-ce que c'était ce produit ? »

« - Et bien c'était la grande question, et je me suis dit que si les bases de données des services médicaux ne l'avaient pas en mémoire, alors ce devait être quelque chose de plus rare et d'utiliser que pour des cas spéciaux. J'ai lancé de nombreuses recherches, dans les bases de données de toutes les colonies, les services médicaux militaires et plein d'autres…. Avant d'avoir enfin ma réponse. »

« - Et qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

« - Ce calmant est connu sous le nom de _Moistureloc NT_. »

« - Le Moistureloc NT ? » Répéta Heero en fronçant les sourcils et cherchant dans sa mémoire si il avait déjà entendu ce nom-là….

« - Ne cherche pas Heero, ce nom n'est connu que de quelques personnes. » Le coupa Fleck dans ses recherches mentales.

Heero leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

« - Le Moistureloc NT n'est utilisé que sur les New-types Heero, et les seuls qui en avaient en leurs possession, c'était l'Initiative. »

« - Alors… »

« - Alors notre première piste était la bonne. Un ancien membre de l'Initiative est derrière tout ça. Il voulait anéantir Duo mais pas le tuer. »

« - Mais qui ? »

« - Nous ne le savons pas encore, mais au moins maintenant nous sommes bel et bien sur que l'Initiative est derrière tout ça. »

Heero garda le silence un moment avant de se redresser et de partir vers le salon où se trouvait son ordinateur portable.

« - Je vais tenter de lancer une recherche sur le net sur les derniers membres de l'Initiative afin de savoir où ils se trouvent. »

« - C'est une excellente idée. Il faut que je retourne à la clinique, Wufei est déjà au courant de cette histoire mais…. »

« - Mais ? »

« - Et bien je pensais que comme il y a quelques fuites quand nous sommes sur une nouvelles piste, le mieux était de rapetisser la liste de personnes à qui nous devons parler de ça. »

« - Hn. Entendu, je n'en parlerais à personne. »

Fleck hocha la tête, puis prit congé du japonais qui s'empressa d'aller se poster devant l'ordinateur pour lancer sa recherche.

_**/88888888888888888888888888/**_

_« - Duo, vole le Deathscythe ! Descends sur Terre sans t'occuper de l'Opération Météore ! » Fit la voix du professeur G._

_« - Tss ! Ainsi, c'est plus facile de dire à la fondation Barton que le Gundam a été volé… »_

_« - Félicitation, Duo ! Maintenant le Deathscythe est à toi ! »_

_« - Vous attendez pas à ce que je vous dise merci ! »_

_« - Voici ta mission ! »_

_« - Hein ? »_

_Le professeur G se contenta de lui lancer un regard moqueur à travers l'écran de communication du Gundam tandis que Duo prenait place. _

_« - Détruis le moteur principal de l'usine d'armement d'Oz en Amérique du Nord ! (**1)** Je te transfère les cartes et les itinéraires d'attaque. »_

_« - Et ma récompense ? »_

_« - Y'en a pas. Personne n'est assez stupide pour donner une récompense à la mort ! »_

_« - Si je suis la mort, toi tu es la peste ! » Répliqua Duo d'un ton boudeur._

_« - Ta cible est Oz ! Ils ont détruit la paix dans les Colonies ! C'est notre vengeance ! »_

_« - Plutôt que d'aller sur Terre, ce ne serait pas mieux d'exterminer Oz ici ? »_

_« - Ne t'occupe pas des colonies. Tuer avant de se faire tuer, c'est ça ta mission. »_

_« - Okay, j'ai pigé ! Plutôt mourir que nous soumettre à Oz. »_

« - Mission…. » Murmura Duo en reprenant doucement conscience.

Et encore une fois, les mêmes murs blancs, le même plafond blanc, la même situation se passait à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Et comme toujours, programmé comme une horloge, l'infirmier entra dans la pièce capitonnée quelques minutes après. Une nouvelle fois, Duo le supplia du regard.

« - Je vous en prie… Laissez-moi ma fille, ne faites pas ça. »

« - ….. »

« - Aidez-moi…. S'il vous plait. » Murmura Duo d'un air complètement abattu.

L'infirmier le regarda puis dévia son regard sur la petite caméra qui se trouvait dans la pièce, puis il revint sur Duo. D'un geste brusque il leva le bras et abaissa la seringue d'un geste vif pour planter l'aiguille dans le matelas à quelques centimètres du bras de Duo.

« - La caméra vous surveille vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, faites semblant de dormir. » Murmura l'infirmier faisant à peine bouger ses lèvres, mais le natté comprit le sens des paroles.

Il lui lança un regard reconnaissant, puis il ferma les yeux et pour la première fois depuis plus de un mois, il put dormir d'un sommeil naturel et réparateur.

A suivre…

**(1) **La première mission de Duo se déroule à l'endroit où Heero menace Relena avec une arme alors qu'il veut détruire le Gundam Wing, il n'est pas beau le destin ? lol


	25. Chapitre 24

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**Séquelle de Vie de famille**

Les scènes en italique sont des flash-back du passé de Duo

* * *

**_lazulis _**; **_Lynshan _**; **_Kaiyh-chan _**; **_ElangelCaido _**; **_crystal d'avalon _**; **_Catirella_** ; **_Magical Girl Kiki _**; **_didilove37 _**; **_Hlo _**; **_greynono_** ; **_ali angel _**; **_momokoj _**; **_lucy-hp_** ; **_Syt the Evil Angel_** ; **_Siashini_** ; **_onarluca._**

**_devine qui que c'est ?...:_** Tiens c'est marrant, mais je t'ai reconnu dès que j'ai lu les premiers mots Kitty-chan ! Tu as eu de la chance qu'il y est un match de foot pour pouvoir être sur l'ordi sans qu'on le remarque, lol. Et oui, tu vas peut-être devenir célèbre vu que ton nom est celui d'un hôpital fictif, mais ça reste quand même un établissement psychiatrique…. Quoi que quand on connaît le vrai spécimen…… j'ai bien choisi le nom mdr….. Mais non, je plaisante. Et non, personne ne peut résister aux beaux yeux de Duo, lol, résultat, y'a tout le monde qui l'aide (remarque, il en a mit du temps, lol) Effectivement, ta solution serait trop facile, je vais compliquer les choses, niark. Enfin bref, la suite est juste au dessous, alors régale-toi. Bisous.

* * *

**Un heureux évènement **

**Chapitre 24**

L'ombre se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre de Quatre, elle s'approcha du lit et observa un instant le corps immobile du blond avec une moue dédaigneuse avant de dégainer une arme silencieuse et la braquer sur le blond.

« - Cela faisait longtemps Quatre. » Souffla alors Hilde, tenant toujours en joue le blond inconscient.

Hilde avait appris quelques jours plus tard qu'elle avait raté son coup, et que Quatre Raberba Winner était toujours en vie et dans le coma. Elle avait voulu l'achever bien avant, mais à l'annonce de la tentative de meurtre sur le dirigeant des exploitations minière de L-4, la garde à l'hôpital s'était renforcée, sans compter sur les trois autres pilotes de Gundam qui étaient constamment à son chevet, notamment Trowa Barton. Elle avait dû patienter un long mois avant que les gardes ne se relâchent et qu'elle puisse pénétrer ici sans se faire voir. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir le blond se réveiller et mettre son plan en péril en tentant une nouvelle fois de retrouver Duo, elle devait le tuer une bonne fois pour toute, et cette fois, elle ne raterait pas son coup.

Elle allait appuyer sur la gâchette quand des bruits de voix la firent sursauter, elle paniqua légèrement quand elle reconnut la voix de Trowa parlant avec une infirmière et renonçant à son plan, elle rechercha activement une issue de secours, mais mis à part la porte, elle n'en voyait aucune et étant donné qu'elle était au cinquième étage, passait par la fenêtre était impossible. Dissimulant son arme dans ses vêtements, et prenant un air affecté, elle s'installa sur la chaise près du blond, au moment où la porte s'ouvrait.

Trowa salua d'un signe de tête l'infirmière de garde ce matin-là, et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la chambre de Quatre, saluant au passage quelques employés du service. Comme tous les jours, il venait passer une heure près de son amant, ainsi que le soir avant la fin des visites. Ce jour-là ne fit pas exception à la règle, et il pénétra d'un pas discret dans la chambre qui était toujours silencieuse si ce n'est le son de la respiration de Quatre qui se faisait attendre. Néanmoins, il eut un imperceptible sursaut de surprise quand il remarqua la présence de Hilde dans la chambre.

« - Tiens ! Bonjour Trowa ! » Salua joyeusement la jeune allemande.

« - Bonjour Hilde, j'ignorais que tu étais ici. »

« - Je suis venue voir comment il allait le pauvre. » Expliqua Hilde avec une fausse air attristé. « Mais les médecins ont des bons espoirs pour lui. »

« - Hn. »

Le français s'approcha du lit du blond et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son amant.

« - Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Je vais vous laisser entre vous. »

« - Tu peux rester. »

« - C'est gentil Trowa, mais j'aurais l'impression de gêner un peu ! A plus tard. »

Trowa la salua d'un signe de tête et une fois l'allemande partie, il prit sa place sur la chaise et prit la main de Quatre dans la sienne.

« - Alors mon amour, tu ne veux toujours pas te réveiller ? » Fit Trowa d'une voix un peu émue. « Tu sais, nous avons du nouveau pour Duo, et cette fois, nous espérons que ce n'est pas une fausse piste. Il semblerait que se soit bien l'initiative qui soit derrière cet enlèvement, Fleck a reconnu des traces de _Moistureloc NT_ sur les fléchettes qui ont été utilisés, ce qui prouve que personne d'autre n'aurait pu les attaquer avec ce genre de produit. Wufei a plus d'information que nous grâce aux Préventers mais je suis sûr que bientôt, nous retrouverons Duo. Heero y croit très fort aussi, alors il faut que tu te réveilles mon amour. Il faut que tu te réveilles pour accueillir ton ami et ta nouvelle nièce. »

Hilde, qui était appuyée contre le mur du couloir, à côté de la porte qu'elle avait volontairement laissée entrouverte n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Une grimace colérique traversa son visage, ainsi donc, ils étaient donc revenus sur leur première piste…. Cela ne lui convenait pas du tout, ils ne devaient pas remonter la source jusqu'à elle, pas maintenant alors qu'elle touchait presque au but et que l'accouchement du New-type était prévu dans quelques semaines, une fois cela fini, elle pourrait tuer Duo, Relena aurait son enfant, et elles seraient enfin toutes deux vengées de lui. Elle devait avoir plus de renseignement sur l'avancement de leur affaire, et le mieux était de s'adresser à la seule personne qui avait accès à toutes les informations : Wufei Chang. Elle grimaça à cette pensée, Chang n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier beaucoup, malgré qu'elle se soit ralliée à eux pendant la guerre et qu'elle soit amie avec Maxwell. Elle se mit en marche vers la sortie de l'hôpital et une fois dehors, elle composa un numéro de téléphone, au bout de quelques sonneries quelqu'un décrocha.

« - Allô ? »

« - Salut Sally, c'est Hilde. »

« - Bonjour Hilde, comment vas-tu ? »

« - Très bien, et toi ? »

« - Un peu fatiguée, mais tout va bien. »

« - Dis, on peut déjeuner ensemble ce midi ? »

« - Oui bien sûr. »

« - A midi au snack du Q.G des Préventers ? »

« - Entendu, à tout à l'heure. »

Hilde raccrocha avec un petit sourire satisfait. Depuis le début, Sally s'était avérée être un puits d'information sans faille, sans qu'elle le sache bien sûr.

_**/8888888888888888888888888888/**_

Wufei soupira et lâcha l'écran de son ordinateur des yeux alors que la nuit tombée peu à peu. Toute la journée il était resté devant la machine à faire des recherches sur les membres de l'Initiative restant, mais cela avait été un échec total, aucun d'entre eux ne se trouvait en Angleterre, et le Chinois espérait fortement que Heero est eut plus de chance que lui niveau recherche. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et s'apprêta à se replonger dans son travail quand une voix l'interpella.

« - Tu es encore là, Wufei ? »

« - Comme tu peux le voir Schbeiker ! »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence pendant lequel la jeune allemande s'installa sur la chaise face à Wufei sans que ce dernier puisse dire un mot, elle avait passé toute la pause déjeuner à arracher subtilement les vers du nez de Sally, mais cette dernière ne savait rien… Chang était le seul qui pouvait la renseigner.

« - Que veux-tu ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à parler avec toi ! »

« - Je ne veux pas te déranger Wufei, mais je m'inquiète pour Duo et Heero. A-t-on une piste ? »

« - Non. »

Hilde retint de justesse un signe d'impatience, mais elle persévéra dans sa voix.

« - C'est affreux ce qui arrive… Duo ne mérite pas ça… Si seulement on avait une moindre idée de qui pourrait être derrière tout ça. »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, nous trouverons. » Fit Wufei.

« - Je n'en doute pas, l'affaire avance bien, et j'ai de très bons espoirs de retrouver Duo vivant, après tout, l'amour peut soulever des montagnes… » Railla-t-elle. « Et Heero est très amoureux. »

« - Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

« - Si seulement on avait une piste… » Souffla l'allemande, cherchant à faire cracher le morceau au chinois. « Mais les seuls indices que nous ayons, ce sont des paroles prononcés par ces deux soldats de L-2 et les résidus de Moistureloc NT. »

« - C'est exact, mais…. »

Wufei s'interrompit brusquement et regarda Hilde en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Qui t'as parlé du Moistureloc NT ? »

Hilde sentit une sueur froide lui traverser l'épine dorsale en constatant qu'elle venait de se trahir toute seule mais elle resta calme.

« - Sally a du m'en parler. Nous avons déjeuné ensemble ce midi et…. »

« - Schbeiker, je partage beaucoup de chose avec ma femme, mais ce dernier élément n'a été révélé à personne, nous ne sommes que cinq à être au courant. »

Wufei se leva calmement et fit le tour du bureau, Hilde se mit debout à son tour et regarda le chinois s'approcher d'elle, puis d'un geste prompt, elle dégaina son pistolet et le braqua sur Wufei.

« - Pas un geste ! »

« - Stupide Onna, tu te crois plus forte ? » Railla Wufei.

D'un geste vif et rapide, Wufei lui attrapa le poignet, la désarma et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il l'assomma d'un coup sur la tête avant de lui passer les menottes. Peut-être que cette affaire allait se résoudre plus vite qu'il ne le croyait, pensa-t-il avant de se diriger vers le téléphone.

A suivre….


	26. Chapitre 25

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**Séquelle de Vie de famille**

Les scènes en italique sont des flash-back du passé de Duo

* * *

**Un heureux évènement **

**Chapitre 25**

Heero et Isis se trouvaient dans la future chambre d'enfant et mettaient une dernière touche à la finalité. C'était un moyen pour le japonais de se raccrocher à l'espoir de retrouver son mari et son bébé sain et sauf, et Isis ne pouvait que l'encourager dans cette voie-là.

« - Tu as été voir Quatre récemment ? » Demanda la jeune femme, en aidant son beau-frère à ranger ses outils.

« - Non, mais Trowa m'a dit qu'il sortirait bientôt. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espère. »

« - Quatre est fort, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se réveille. »

« - Hn. »

« - Et ce qui concerne les recherches ? »

« - Je n'ai trouvé aucun membre de l'organisation en Grande-Bretagne, mais ils sont peut-être ici sous un faux nom. »

« - Donc en gros, nous n'avons pas la plus petite trace d'eux. » Résuma Isis.

Heero acquiesça de la tête, mais la discussion se stoppa là, car le portable du japonais se mit à sonner.

« - Yuy ! » Fit Heero en décrochant.

« - C'est Wufei, vient vite au Q.G, il y a quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser. »

« - Comment ça ? » Demanda le japonais en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Vient vite. C'est très important. »

Et Wufei raccrocha, laissant Heero perplexe à l'autre bout du fil. Voyant cela, Isis s'approcha de lui.

« - Qui était-ce ? »

« - Wufei, il veut que je vienne immédiatement. Il dit que c'est important. »

« - Il a peut-être du nouveau ! » S'écria Isis. « Je viens avec toi. »

« - Hn. »

Ils abandonnèrent ce qu'ils faisaient et se précipitèrent dehors, Hélène passant la nuit chez une de ses amies d'école, le japonais pouvait quitter la maison sans crainte. Ils ne leur mirent qu'une demi-heure pour atteindre les bureaux des Préventers, mais l'ascenseur les retarda considérablement.

« - Allez ! Dépêche-toi saleté de machine ! » Commença à s'énerver Heero, qui voulait au plus vite savoir ce que Wufei avait découvert.

Isis dissimula un sourire.

« - Calme-toi. »

« - Je suis calme. » Répondit d'un ton bourru le japonais, et la jeune femme préféra abandonner le sujet devant cette mauvaise foi évidente.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'étage où travaillait le chinois et quand ils pénétrèrent dans son bureau, ils furent extrêmement surpris d'y découvrir Hilde, attachée et inconsciente.

« - Vous voilà enfin ! »

« - Wufei, mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » Demanda Isis.

« - Je pense que Schbeiker a bien caché son jeu, et qu'elle en sait beaucoup plus que nous le croyons. »

« - Comment ça ? » Demanda Heero en fronçant les sourcils, commençant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« - Réfléchis Heero, qui aurait pu savoir que nous nous rendions sur L-2 pour interroger des membres de l'Initiative ? Qui aurait pu savoir ce que Quatre projetait et l'éliminer ? Qui aurait pu avoir accès à tous nos informations et nous emmener sur de fausses pistes ? Qui mis à part quelqu'un qui nous côtoyer souvent et en qui nous avions confiance ? »

« - Tu insinues que c'est Hilde qui est derrière tout ça ? » Demanda Isis en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Exactement. »

Heero nia de la tête.

« - Je veux bien reconnaître que ta théorie tient la route, mais Hilde n'aurait jamais fait ça à Duo. Ils se connaissent depuis la guerre et elle a toujours témoigné une profonde amitié pour Duo. Je refuse de croire que c'est elle qui soit à l'origine de son enlèvement ! »

« - Alors peux-tu m'expliquer comment elle savait pour le Moistureloc NT ? »

« - Je l'ignore… peut-être que l'un de nous en a parler. » Fit Heero, sachant complètement que son excuse ne tenait pas la route.

« - Yuy je crois que tu es en train de nous sous-estimer. Aucun de nous n'en aurait parlait alors que nous sachions très bien qu'il y avait des fuites. » Déclara Wufei d'un ton calme.

Heero soupira, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Hilde ai pu faire cela à Duo. Elle était son amie, le natté avait toujours eu confiance en elle et lui aussi d'ailleurs… Le japonais regarda Wufei qui avait prit une seringue en main.

« - Que fais-tu ? » Demanda Isis avant que Heero ai pu le faire.

« - Je n'ai pas envie de perdre de temps avec cette stupide onna, et comme elle nous a déjà manipulé trop souvent, je lui injecte une dose de Penthotal, au moins, nous serons fixé. »

Le Chinois se dirigea vers la jeune femme inconsciente, et entreprit de la réveiller en lui administrant des petites gifles sur les joues avec une douceur d'un gardien de prison, avant de lui faire l'injection. Hilde regarda Wufei d'un air haineux.

« - Ne t'approche pas de moi, sale bâtard ! » S'écria-t-elle quand elle vit la seringue qu'il tenait. Elle tenta de se débattre mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Bientôt, elle sentit l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans son bras et quelques minutes plus tard, une torpeur l'envahit qu'elle ne put combattre.

« - Bien, je vois qu'elle coopère enfin. » Fit le chinois avec un petit sourire de satisfaction. « Comment as-tu entendu parler du Moistureloc NT ? »

« - Entendu… Trowa… parlé à Quatre. » Murmura-t-elle.

« - Tu vois Wufei, si elle a appris l'information de Trowa, cela ne fais pas d'elle une criminel. » Fit Heero, mais Wufei rejeta l'argument du japonais d'un haussement d'épaule.

« - Comment avais-tu accès aux informations ? » Demanda le chinois, se demandant quelle réponse elle pourrait donner à cela, si Yuy avait raison, alors elle ne saurait y répondre.

« - Sally… Je la… questionnais. »

Wufei fut vraiment estomaqué par la réponse de Hilde… Bien sûr parfois il parlait de l'affaire avec Sally, et comme Hilde était une bonne amie à elle, elle ne se méfiait absolument pas. Néanmoins, il fit une note mentale comme quoi il ne devrait plus parler de son travail à Sally.

« Est-ce que sait toi qui a fait enlever Duo ? » Continua-t-il.

Hilde serra les lèvres, tentant de résister, tentant de retenir la réponse.

« - O…..Ou….. Ou….. Oui. »

Wufei sourit de satisfaction en voyant qu'ils arrivaient enfin au bout du tunnel, tandis qu'Isis et Heero sursautaient à l'aveu plus que direct de la jeune allemande.

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - P… Parce qu'il est responsable de la mort de Solan… et…. Je dois le venger. »

Isis s'approcha à ses mots, vivement intéressée.

« - Solan ? D'où le connaissais-tu ? »

« - C'était… mon…. Amant. »

Silence choqué de la part des trois autres personnes présentent dans la pièce, avant que Heero soit le premier à réagir.

« - Où est Duo ? Où l'as-tu enfermé ? »

« - Sa….. Sain….. Saint-Lambert **(1).** » Fit la jeune femme en ouvrant à peine les lèvres.

Puis Hilde sombra dans l'inconscience avant que Heero ne puisse lui demander d'autres questions. Le japonais amorça un geste vers elle, voulant la frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, mais Wufei l'arrêta.

« - Laisse-la Yuy, elle ne dira plus rien d'autre, le Penthotal l'a complètement achevé. Elle résiste trop. Elle a dit quoi comment nom ? Sous lampadaire ? Je ne connais pas cet endroit…. »

« - Non Wufei ! » S'écria Isis, désespéré de voir à quel point le chinois pouvait se montrer bête quand il était fatigué. « Elle n'a pas dit Sous lampadaire, mais Saint-Lambert. »

« - C'est l'hôpital dans lequel est interné Relena ! » Fit alors Heero.

Wufei regarda sa montre et eut un geste impatient.

« - Il est trop tard pour demander un mandat ! »

« - Je m'en fous ! Duo est avec Relena, je ne resterais pas ici à attendre que la loi se bouge ! » S'écria le japonais en sortant rapidement du bureau.

« - Heero, attends-moi ! » Fit Isis en le suivant.

« - Je préviens Trowa et on vous rejoint là-bas. » Hurla le chinois alors que ses deux amis disparaissaient déjà au bout du couloir.

Wufei ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita pour composer le numéro du Français, faisant abstraction du léger bruit qu'il entendit derrière lui. Il patienta quelques secondes, quand enfin l'ancien pilote 03 décrocha.

« - Allo. »

« - Barton, c'est moi, on a du nouveau en qui concerne Duo….. Humph… »

Wufei s'écroula inconscient au sol après le coup que venait de lui donner Hilde. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes, et tout autour d'elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner. Son regard se posa sur le combiné téléphonique où la voix du Français demandait ce qu'il se passait, mais elle raccrocha pour ensuite composer un autre numéro, elle devait prévenir Relena.

_**/8888888888888888888888888888/**_

**Quelques instants plus tôt, avant le coup de fils de Wufei à Heero**

Alex avançait dans les couloirs le plus naturellement du monde, tentant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il savait exactement où il devait aller, mais plus il avançait, et plus il prenait conscience que son plan était trop risqué et pas assez préparé, mais le temps lui manquait. Il avait entendu une discussion entre son supérieur hiérarchique et Madame Peacecraft, et ils avaient convenu d'une date pour provoquer l'accouchement de leur prisonnier. Il avait donc moins d'une semaine pour le faire sortir d'ici et avait décidé d'agir ce soir, bien que le natté ne soit suffisamment rétabli de ses mois d'immobilisation forcée. Il arriva devant une porte, et l'entrouvrit silencieusement tandis qu'il sortait trois petites boules noires de sa poches, il les lança dans la pièce et referma la porte aussitôt. Il attendit près de cinq minutes et rouvrit la porte. Un peu de gaz soporifique planait encore dans l'air, mais rien de très dangereux pour lui, il s'avança dans la pièce de surveillance tout en s'appliquant un tissu sur le nez et alla rapidement éteindre les caméras de la chambre de Duo.

Puis tout aussi tranquillement qu'il avait fait le chemin allé, il fit le retour et se dirigea naturellement dans la chambre de Duo. Il trouva ce dernier, allongé dans son lit, les yeux fermés, la respiration calme dans une parfaite imitation de quelqu'un de plongé dans un profond sommeil.

« - C'est moi Duo, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux sans risque. »

Aussitôt, Duo s'exécuta et tourna la tête vers le jeune infirmier qui s'approchait de lui dans le but de défaire les sangles qui maintenaient ses poignets et ses chevilles.

« - Vous allez me faire sortir ? »

« - Oui, nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps. » Fit-il, puis après avoir détaché le natté, il retira son sac à dos et l'ouvrit. « Enfilez ça, vous passerez un peu plus inaperçu une fois dehors. »

Duo regarda avec surprise les baskets et l'énorme manteau que l'infirmier lui tendait, étonné qu'il ait pensé à ça. Il les prit et le remercia avant de les enfiler.

« - Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? »

Alex marqua un petit temps d'hésitation et dit en se tournant vers Duo.

« - Mon frère a été touché par le nuage de radiation quand ma mère l'attendait et c'est un New-Type. Vous me faites un peu penser à lui. »

Duo hocha la tête et se mit debout, mais il chancela et manqua de tomber si Alex ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps.

« - Vous n'êtes pas suffisamment remit, vos jambes manquent d'exercice, si vous marchez maintenant, vous allez échauffer vos muscles et elles vous feront mal. »

« - Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai vécu pire comme situation. »

Alex hésita un petit peu, puis aidant Duo à se remettre debout, ils entreprirent de sortir dans les couloirs sombres et vide de toute autre présence.

A suivre…

**(1)** Merci à ma petite Kitty-Chan qui a eu la gentillesse de me prêter le nom de son hôpital, mdr.


	27. Chapitre 26

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et les petits z'animaux.

**Séquelle de Vie de famille**

Les scènes en italique sont des flash-back du passé de Duo

* * *

**Et voilà la petite surprise du jour. Etant donné que ce vendredi vint-huit juillet est un grand jour pour moi (pas tout les jours qu'on a vingt ans, lol) et même si selon les traditions c'est pas moi qui doit faire les cadeaux, j'ai décidé de vous faire partager ma petite joie en vous offrant un chapitre en plus aux deux qui étaient prévu, au début je voulais vous poster les premiers chapitres de mes futures fics qui sont en attentes, mais je me suis dit qu'étant donné je respesctais un ordre de publication, vous auriez attendu des mois qu'une fic finisse pour avoir la suite d'une autre, et je me suis dit que ça le faisait pas trop lol, alors vous aurez seulement un chapitre de "Heureux évènement" alors régalez-vous et la suite la semaine prochaine, rien ne changera dans la publication habituelle.**

Petits remerciements à **_Siashini_** ; **_Zephis_** ; **_elangelcaido_** ; **_ali angel_** ; **_lucy-hp_** ; **_Ryukai-MJ_** ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; **_onarluca_** ; _**marnie**_ ; _**Lynshan**_ ; **_Syt the Evil Angel_** (qui a un bisou spécial pour sa 400 ième review); **_didilove37_** ; **_tama _**et **_littledidi11_**.

* * *

**Un heureux évènement **

**Chapitre 26**

Relena était confortablement installé dans sa chambre, plongée dans une émission à l'eau de rose que diffusait sa télé et mangeait allégrement une boite de chocolat fourré. Soudain, la sonnerie de son téléphone personnel la fit sursauter. Sifflant d'agacement, elle prit le combiné et décrocha. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui connaissait ce numéro.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hilde ? Je suis occupée là ! »

« - Rel… Relena…. »

Relena fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu as une drôle de voix. »

« - Ils arrivent…. Ils ont compris… »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Heero…. Ils viennent… Chercher Duo…. Tue-le avant… »

Et elle raccrocha. Relena resta un moment en silence, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle réalisait que son plan tombé à nouveau à l'eau, mais cette fois, elle ferait en sorte que Duo ne s'en sorte pas. D'un geste impatient, elle se saisit du combiné et fit le numéro interne du Docteur Werner.

« - Werner c'est moi, rejoignez-moi immédiatement au troisième étage. »

Puis sans attendre la réponse de son subordonné, elle raccrocha et se leva rapidement pour sortir de la pièce, prenant au passage une arme qu'elle gardait précieusement dissimulé dans son armoire avant de quitter la chambre. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, et croisa le docteur Werner.

« - Mademoiselle Peacecraft, que se passe-t-il ? »

« - Les Préventers ont découvert le pot-aux-roses Werner, nous devons à tout prix faire disparaitre les preuves au plus vite, et surtout, nous débarrasser de Maxwell, le laisser en vie serait bien trop dangereux pour nous. »

Werner ne répondit pas mais se contenta de hocher la tête, entièrement d'accord avec sa patronne. Ils marchèrent donc en direction de la cellule du natté, mais en chemin, le portable du Docteur sonna, d'un geste machinal il décrocha.

« - Oui ? »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence durant lequel un interlocuteur parlait, puis la voix du médecin résonna à nouveau :

« - Comment ça les caméras ont été désactivées ? Qui les a attaqués ? »

Nouveau silence.

« - Espèce d'incapable ! »

Werner raccrocha avec rage, et Relena demanda :

« - Quel est le problème ? »

« - Un des employés a trouvé tous les hommes de la sécurité inconscients, et les caméras ont été débranchées. »

« - Maxwell ! » S'écrira Relena en bondissant en avant et en courant vers la chambre du natté, mais en arrivant sur place, elle trouva un lit vide.

Werner arriva quelques secondes après elle, et contempla d'un air dépité le lit vide. Relena se tourna vers lui, les yeux flamboyants de colère.

« - Il n'a pas dû aller bien loin, allons fouiller les environs, et sonnez l'alerte bon sang ! Au lieu de rester planté comme un piquet ! »

« - Oui madame. »

« - Une dernière chose... »

« - Oui ? »

« - Dites à vos homme de tirer sans sommation, il ne doit en aucun cas rester en vie ! »

« - Bien madame. »

_**

* * *

**_

Duo et l'infirmier avançaient lentement mais surement dans les couloirs sombres et silencieux, le natté tentait de tenir sur ses jambes sans trop peser sur l'épaule de son ami, mais il n'avait pas vraiment retrouvé ses forces. L'infirmier les dirigea vers une porte de service qui menait à des escaliers.

« - Ce sont des escaliers de secours, nous arriverons à l'arrière du bâtiment, dans un petit couloir qui aboutit lui-même sur une ruelle, une fois à l'extérieur, vous n'aurez plus qu'à vous dissimuler dans la rue, et joindre vos proches. » Expliqua l'infirmier.

« - D'accord. » Acquiesça Duo.

Et ils commencèrent à descendre les escaliers, Duo faisant attention à ne pas rater de marches et tomber. Ils ne surent pas depuis combien de temps ils descendaient, mais bientôt, une alarme lui vrilla aux oreilles et l'infirmier lâcha un juron.

« - Ils ont vu que j'étais parti. » Remarqua Duo d'une voix lasse. « Relena ne me laissera jamais filer, c'est perdu d'avance. Vous feriez mieux de me laisser ici et de partir. »

« - Il n'en est pas question, si j'ai fait tout ça, ce n'est pas pour abandonner maintenant. Pensez à votre bébé, ne voulez-vous donc pas au moins essayer de vous battre pour le sauver ? »

Duo eut un petit sourire en portant une main à son ventre.

« - Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'abandonné comme ça. Ma fille ne mérite pas que je l'abandonne à son sort sans que je fasse quelque chose. »

Et c'est avec plus d'entrain qu'ils continuèrent leurs routes, mais quelques minutes plus tard, des voix se firent entendre au-dessus d'eux.

« - Ils sont dans les escaliers. Nous devons presser le pas, il ne nous reste qu'une portion d'escalier à descendre. »

Mais à peine avait-il dit ça, que des coups de feu retentirent et une balle traversa la jambe de l'infirmier qui s'écroula au sol.

« - Oh mon dieu ! » S'écria Duo en s'agenouillant lourdement à ses cotés. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« - Fuyez Duo. Maintenant. »

« - Non, je ne vais pas vous laisser dans cet état. »

« - Je suis touché à la jambe, je ne serais qu'un poids de plus, alors fuyez aussi vite que vous pouvez, je vais les retenir autant que je le pourrais. Vite, je vous en prie. Sauvez-vous. »

Duo le regarda puis hocha la tête et se remit debout, mais avant de reprendre sa route, il demanda une dernière fois :

« - Vous m'avez aidé, et je ne connais même pas votre nom. »

« - Alex, je m'appelle Alex. »

« - Merci Alex, du fond de mon cœur. »

Puis Duo continua sa route, le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait, l'adrénaline et la peur de se faire prendre, le faisant avancer plus vite, mais pas autant qu'il le voulait. Il atteignit finalement le bas de l'escalier, et courut difficilement vers la porte, une main sur son ventre, priant qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée. Mais fort heureusement pour lui, elle s'ouvrit facilement, et une fois à l'extérieur, il eut le réflexe de bloquer la sortie, lui conférant ainsi quelques minutes de plus d'avance sur ses poursuivants, et quittant discrètement la ruelle, il s'enfonça dans les rues de la ville, faisant attention à rester dans l'ombre des réverbères et marchant presque au hasard, n'ayant en tête que l'idée de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de l'hôpital.

_**

* * *

**_

Relena et Werner déboulèrent dans les escaliers où ils avaient repéré un fuyard, quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent que ce n'était pas Duo, mais un des infirmiers qui avait été chargé du natté.

« - Effectivement Werner, votre personnel est vraiment digne de confiance ! » Persiffla Relena.

Un des hommes de la sécurité revint vers eux.

« - Le fugitif à réussi à atteindre l'extérieur. Voulez-vous que nous le poursuivions dans les rues ? »

« - Non ! » Cracha Relena. « Ce n'est plus important à présent ! »

Puiselle tendit l'arme vers Alex et tira deux balles. Alex tomba mort, tandis que Relena tournait les talons. Les Préventers n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, elle ne devait pas rester dans les parages. Tant pis pour Duo…

_**A suivre….**_


	28. Chapitre 27

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et Fleck.

**Séquelle de Vie de famille**

Les scènes en italique sont des flash-back du passé de Duo

* * *

**Un heureux évènement **

**Chapitre 27**

Heero et Isis arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôpital psychiatrique, le japonais ayant très largement oublié les règles du code la route **(1) **à la pensée que Duo était entre les griffes de Relena. Sans perdre de temps, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée principale mais un gardien tenta de leur barrer la route, malheureusement pour lui, le Perfect Soldier l'envoya au pays de Morphée d'un puissant coup de poing. Le hall de l'hôpital était entièrement désert, il n'y avait aucune infirmière de garde, ni d'autre homme de la sécurité.

« - Le mieux est de se séparer pour le trouver, à nous deux, nous couvrirons plus de terrain. Je m'occupe de cet étage, et toi, va au deuxième. Nous nous retrouverons pour fouiller le troisième ensemble, espérant qu'on le retrouve en pleine forme. »

« - Hn. »

Et sans perdre de temps, Heero se précipita vers le deuxième étage, tandis qu'Isis marchait au hasard des couloirs du rez-de-chaussée arme au poing, ouvrant toutes les portes et inspectant toute les pièces. Son odorat étant plus développé que la moyenne, elle sentait l'odeur de Duo présente dans les environs, mais tout était étrangement désert, il n'y avait aucun malade, aucune infirmière, aucun médecin, et bien entendu, il n'y avait aucune trace du natté. Soudain elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle arrivait devant une sortie de secours, une forte odeur de sang venait de cette direction… Priant pour que cette odeur ne soit pas celle du sang de Duo, elle s'y dirigea prudemment. Elle ouvrit la porte en métal le plus silencieusement du monde et tomba sur un petit couloir sombre, menant de toute évidence vers une porte conduisant à l'extérieur, mais l'odeur venait d'en haut. Elle leva les yeux vers les escaliers et entreprit de les monter rapidement et silencieusement. Elle arriva au premier palier entre deux portions d'escalier quand son regard se porta vers un corps étendu sur le prochain palier. De toute évidence, à en voir ses vêtements et son corps plat, il ne s'agissait pas de Duo, et elle en eut confirmation quand elle arriva à son niveau. Il portait une blousse d'infirmier et avait été tué de deux balles dans la poitrine, et une troisième dans la jambe. L'odeur de Duo planait sur lui, et elle s'éloignait vers le niveau inférieur, surement vers la sortie, mais elle ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoir en se disant que Duo était sortie, elle voulait en avoir confirmation, et ce fut comme si ces prières furent entendu, car quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, cheveux poivre-sel, et blouse de médecin apparut devant elle. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant la jeune femme, et Isis se redressa dans un bond, pointant son arme vers lui.

« - Pas un geste où je tire ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

Le médecin perdit toutes ses couleurs, et c'est pâle comme la mort qu'il leva les deux mains, bien en évidence.

« - Où est Duo ? Et ne jouait pas les innocents, nous savons qu'il est ici et que Relena Peacecraft et Hilde Schbeiker sont derrières tout ça ! »

Le Docteur Werner déglutit péniblement avant de déclarer d'une voix un peu tremblante.

« - Il…. Il n'est plus ici…. Il s'est échappé cette nuit. »

« - Et cet homme ? » Demanda Isis en désignant Alex.

« - Il a été abattu alors qu'on essayait de les rattraper. »

« - Vous dites que Duo est partit, mais en êtes-vous sûr ? »

« - Je vous jure sur ma vie que c'est la vérité. Maxwell s'est échappé, à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être quelque part en ville. »

Isis le regarda longuement, comme essayant de déceler le mensonge dans son attitude, puis elle finit par soupirer.

« - Très bien, je vais te laisser le bénéfice du doute, et croire cette histoire. Depuis quand s'est-il enfui ? »

« - Pas longtemps, une demi-heure, peut-être moins, je ne sais plus ! »

« - Très bien. Mais maintenant tu comprendras que te laisser en vie, sera beaucoup trop risqué pour qu'on le retrouve. »

Le Docteur Werner ouvrit de grands yeux à ses mots et se mit à la supplier :

« - Non, je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça. J'ai de la famille, ne me tuez pas ! »

« - Il fallait y penser avant de vous engager dans cette histoire. Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. »

Et sans aucun remord, elle tira sur l'homme et une balle se logea dans sa tête, le tuant sur le coup et l'empêchant de souffrir inutilement, puis elle se dirigea vers le second étage pour retrouver Heero et lui annoncer que Duo n'était plus là.

_**/888888888888888888888888888/**_

Tout comme Isis, Heero avançait au hasard des couloirs, ouvrant et inspectant rapidement toutes les pièces, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, cet hôpital était vide de patient, et au vue de l'état des cellules et autres, ça l'était depuis plusieurs années. Il fronça les sourcils. Comment diable Relena avait-elle put faire pour se jouer ainsi de lui et des Préventers ? Il continua à avancer rapidement et silencieusement dans les couloirs, quand un raie de lumière filtrant à travers une porte l'attira. Il l'ouvrit et pointa son arme sur la personne présente.

Relena quant à elle, avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, et pensant qu'il s'agissait du Docteur Werner ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et parla :

« - Werner, je vois que vous avez fait vite pour vous débarrasser du corps de cet infirmier. Laissez-moi encore quelques minutes et nous pourrons partir. »

« - …. »

« - Au fait, avez-vous détruit toute trace de la présence de Maxwell ? »

« - ….. »

Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle se retourna pour croiser deux prunelles cobalt, qui en cet instant, la regardait glacialement et avec une étincelle de haine.

« - Hee…. Heero…. » Balbutia Relena, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce qu'il arrive aussi vite.

« - Où est Duo ? » Demanda le japonais, avec une intonation froide.

Voyant ses yeux, et entendant sa voix, la jeune femme blonde comprit alors que si elle perdait son sang-froid face à lui, il n'hésiterait pas à l'abattre sans le moindre remord.

« - Heero, je…. »

« - Je t'ai posé une question, répond ! »

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Heero, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aimes lui ? Qu'a-t-il que je n'ai pas ? » Demanda Relena, prenant un faux air larmoyant, cherchant une brèche pour s'enfuir.

« - Il a un cœur et une âme. »

Ses mots claquèrent comme un coup de fouet dans le silence de la chambre.

« - Moi aussi j'avais un cœur et une âme, mais je les ai perdues le jour où tu m'as repoussé pour lui. C'est de ta faute Heero, tout ce qui arrive est entièrement ta faute ! »

« - La ferme ! »

« - Ne comprends-tu donc pas que je t'aime ? »

« - … »

« - Je t'aime ! Je ferais tout pour toi, et même si je devais le tuer et me tuer ensuite je le ferais ! Je ne supporte pas que tu sois heureux avec lui, tandis que moi je dois me contenter de souvenirs et de ta rancœur envers moi ! »

« - Tu ne comprendras donc jamais n'est-ce pas ? »

« - … »

« - Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Relena, peut-être qu'au début de notre relation tu avais mon affection, et tu l'aurais surement gardé si tu ne t'en étais pas prit à Duo, mais à présent, le seul sentiment que j'ai envers toi, c'est de la haine. »

Dès que le japonais eut fini de parler, il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis Relena se jeta sur Heero dans un cri, mais le japonais tira une balle en plein dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se figea sur le coup de la douleur et de la suprise, et baissa les yeux vers sa blessure avant de regarder Heero.

« - Je… Je… »

Elle tituba en direction de Heero, mais elle s'écroula au sol avant de pouvoir l'atteindre et rendit son dernier souffle. Heero regarda une dernière fois la jeune fille et sortit sans aucun remord de la chambre. Maintenant que Relena était morte, il n'y aurait plus aucune personne pour faire du mal à Duo. Dans les couloirs, il croisa Isis qui venait à sa rencontre d'un pas rapide.

« - Tu l'as retrouvé ? » Questionna-t-il.

« - Non, mais il y a de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il a réussit à s'enfuir avant que nous arrivions ! »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Duo est quelque part dehors, nous devons le retrouver. »

Heero acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la première sortie de secours qu'ils croisèrent. La ville était grande, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir quelle direction le natté avait prise, à mois que….

« - tu pourrais le repérer grâce à ton odorat ? » Demanda Heero.

« - Je pense que je pourrais, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais suivre sa trace longtemps. J'ai peut-être un odorat développé, mais je n'ai jamais suivit quelqu'un de cette façon-là, et démêler toutes les odeurs de l'extérieur ne sera pas facile. »

« - Essai de faire de ton mieux. »

Isis acquiesça et ils partirent à la recherche de leur ami et mari.

_**/888888888888888888888888888/**_

Ils couraient dans les couloirs des Préventers, bousculant quelques agents qui étaient encore présent.

« - Wufei ? » Appela Trowa en entrant brusquement dans le bureau du chinois.

La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut le combiné du téléphone qui pendait dans le vide, puis il vit les pieds du chinois derrière le bureau. Les réflexes de médecin de Fleck prirent le relais, et dépassant le Français, il se dirigea vers Wufei pour lui tâter le pouls et voir comment il allait.

« - C'est bon, il est seulement inconscient. » Fit le médecin tandis que Trowa s'approchait d'eux.

Puis il entreprit de poser quelques petites claques sur les joues du chinois pour le faire revenir à lui. Quelques instants plus tard, Wufei grogna en sentant une douleur lui traverser la tête, et vit que Trowa et Fleck étaient penchés au-dessus de lui. Aussitôt, tout lui revint en mémoire.

« - Hilde ! Où est Hilde ? »

« - Hilde ? » Fit Trowa en fronçant les sourcils. « Il n'y a personne ici, Wufei. Pourquoi parles-tu d'elle ? »

Le chinois jura dans sa langue d'origine et se releva lentement, aidé par Fleck. Puis il entreprit de mettre en courant les deux hommes des derniers évènements qu'ils avaient découverts. Et quelques minutes plus tard, ils prirent tous les trois la route de l'établissement psychiatrique.

_**A suivre….

* * *

(1) Petite note idiote qui raconte ma vie, mais la réaction de Heero est tirée d'un fait réel, moi aussi j'ai tendance à oublier le code de la route (et je n'ai personne à sauver, juste à conduire droit devant moi, snif) quand je conduis, au grand dam des moniteurs et des autres conducteur qui l'échappent belle... Voilà, petit clin d'oeil aux 20 heures de torture que je fais subir à mon auto-école, lol **_


	29. Chapitre 28

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et Fleck.

**Séquelle de Vie de famille**

Merci pour vos reviews à : **_Echizen D Luffy_** ; **_lucy-hp_** ; **_marnie_** ; **_Ryukai-MJ_** ; **_shuichi_** ; **_onarluca_** ; **_didilove37_** ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; _**seikyo no tenshi**_ ; **_Syt the Evil Angel_** ; **_zephis_** ; **_greynono_** ; **_ali angel_** ; **_Catirella_** ; **_ElangelCaido_** ; **_Siashini_**.

**Un heureux évènement **

**Chapitre 28**

Duo avançait péniblement dans les rues, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il marchait, mais l'heure tardive lui était bénéfique car il ne croisait presque personnes, mis à part les couches-tard et les amateurs de fêtes, qui le regardait suspicieusement passer, mais Duo s'en fichait éperdument de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser de lui, car en cet instant même, une douleur lui traversa le ventre, le faisant plier en deux. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre, depuis quelques minutes déjà, des douleurs le dérangeaient, et elles devenaient plus violentes à mesure que le temps passait.

« - Non, je t'en prie ma chérie, pas maintenant…. Pas maintenant. » Fit Duo d'une voix faible et déchirée.

Il avait très bien analysé la provenance de ses douleurs, et il espérait fortement se tromper, mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Sa fille avait décidé de sortir maintenant, et si elle n'était pas extraite rapidement de son ventre, elle risquait mourir et lui aussi…. Des larmes commencèrent à perler à ses yeux, alors qu'il se remettait en route. Marcher n'était pas la bonne chose à faire pour retarder les contractions, mais il devait se trouver un endroit où se cacher, et justement, à quelques mètres de lui, se trouver une petite ruelle sombre. Il se dirigea difficilement vers l'endroit, bousculant au passage un clochard qui arrivait dans le sens inverse, la douleur que le choc provoqua fit à nouveau plier Duo en deux, qui continua à avancer ignorant les cris de protestations du clochard à moitié ivre. Il atteignit finalement la ruelle, et priant pour qu'il n'y fasse aucune mauvaise rencontre, il s'engagea dedans.

Heureusement, la ruelle était vide, et Duo alla se camoufler dan le fond, se laissant tomber lourdement au sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les deux mains sur son ventre et des larmes d'impuissances coulant de ses yeux, alors que les contractions devenaient plus fortes.

**_« Heero ! »_** Pensa-t-il.

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

Ils parcouraient rapidement les rues les unes après les autres, Isis humant l'air à la poursuite de l'odeur de Duo, et Heero regardant scrupuleusement les alentour à la recherche de la silhouette de son mari. Isis stoppa brusquement ça marche.

« - Tu l'as repéré ? » Demanda Heero avec espoir.

Mais la jeune femme se contenta de baisser la tête et de la secouer négativement avant de dire :

« - Je suis désolée Heero, je l'ai perdu. Les odeurs sont bien trop mélangées. »

Heero ne répondit pas, sachant que Isis se sentait déjà assez accablée, elle n'avait pas besoin de ses réflexions en prime. Il regarda les environs, essayant de se mettre à la place de Duo et déterminant le chemin qu'il aurait pu prendre.

« - Ne t'accable pas pour ça, ce n'est pas le moment et ce n'est pas ta faute. Essayons de le trouver quand même, il n'a pas dû aller bien loin. »

Isis le regarda et acquiesça silencieusement et ils se remirent en route, regardant les environs, faisant attention à toute silhouette qui pourrait être Duo. Ils s'étaient remis en route depuis quelques minutes quand Heero bouscula assez violement un vieux clochard, mais le japonais s'en ficha royalement et continua sa route sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

« - Tout ces jeunes ! Ils n'ont aucuns respects pour les vieux ! Surtout les gens comme moi ! Ce sont vous les vermines ! »

Isis lui adressa un regard noir, et s'apprêta à suivre son beau-frère quand elle se figea aux mots du clochard :

« - Ce gros natté malpoli aussi, c'est pareil, il me bouscule mais il dis rien ! Je n'existe pas aux yeux du monde. Je ne suis rien du tout. Je ne suis pas aimé. » Disait le clochard en se parlant à lui-même à haute voix.

« - Heero ! » Cria Isis en rattrapant le clochard.

Elle lui saisit le bras, essayant de ne pas le brusquer afin de le faire un peu parler, d'autant plus qu'il avait une haleine avinée.

« - Monsieur… »

« - Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? J'ai rien volé ! Tout ce que j'ai, je l'ai trouvé. »

« - Isis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Heero, ne voulant pas perdre de temps avec un homme visiblement saoul.

« - Je crois qu'il a vu Duo. » Murmura la jeune femme.

A ces mots, Heero la poussa sur le coté et saisit le vieil homme par le col de son manteau éliminé.

« - On cherche quelqu'un que tu as vu. Taille moyenne, yeux améthyste, cheveux châtain et surement nattés, et au ventre proéminent. Tu l'as vu ? Répond ! »

Mais au lieu de lui obéir, le vieux clochard se mit à hurler, l'alcool n'aidant pas.

« - Au secours, au vol, aidez-moi ! Il veut me tuer ! Au secours ! »

Isis posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Heero et lui fit lâcher le pauvre clochard.

« - Arrête Heero, tu lui fais peur. Laisse-moi lui parler. »

« - Hn. »

De mauvaise grâce, le japonais recula de quelques pas tandis qu'Isis s'adressait à nouveau à l'homme.

« - Monsieur, notre ami à disparu et nous le recherchons depuis un moment déjà. Vous avez vu quelqu'un avec une natte, s'il vous plait, dites-nous où il est allé ? »

Le clochard grogna et se passa une main sous le nez avant de répondre.

« - Lui aussi il était malpoli avec moi, il m'a bousculé sans s'excuser comme si j'était un mauvais homme, mais je suis pas mauvais. »

« - Je sais. » Fit Isis avec un sourire. « Où l'avez-vous vu aller ? »

« - L'est parti là-bas ! » Fit-il en désignant une ruelle à l'autre bout de la rue. « Après j'sais plus. »

« - Merci. »

Et sans attendre, Heero et Isis partirent en courant vers la ruelle désignée par le clochard, espérant ne pas faire fausse route.

« - Duo ! » Appela le japonais d'une voix forte à l'entrée de la ruelle.

« - Hee…. Heero… » Fit une voix en réponse, une voix qu'ils n'avaient plus entendu depuis presque plus de deux mois.

Le japonais s'élança vers le fond de la ruelle, et il finit enfin par l'apercevoir. Duo était assis par terre, la natte à moitié défaite, le visage rouge et baigné de larmes et du sueur. Aussitôt Heero se précipita vers lui, et faisant doucement, il le prit contre lui et Duo s'accrocha à sa chemise, se mettant à pleurer à chaude larmes.

« - Hee…. Heero… »

« - Je t'ai enfin retrouvé… Merci mon dieu… Merci. »

« - J'ai mal Heero, le bébé… il veut sortir…. J'ai si mal… »

A ces mots, Heero sentit la panique l'envahir, mais ne le montra pas à son mari, afin de le calmer, il se tourna vers l'entrée de la ruelle, mais Isis l'avait devancé et se penchait déjà sur le natté.

« - Duo, depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu ressens ces douleurs ? »

« - Depuis un moment, mais elles deviennent trop nombreuses maintenant. » Répliqua le natté, le visage déformé par la douleur.

Isis fronça les sourcils et déclara d'une voix sérieuse :

« - Les contractions sont trop rapproché, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre plus longtemps, le bébé va s'étouffer. Mais Duo, tu n'es pas en état de voyager, pas avec ces contractions…. Mais rassure-toi, Fleck est en route avec Trowa et Wufei, alors respire calmement et….. »

« - Non ! » S'écria Duo en secouant vivement la tête. « Ca fait bien trop longtemps que je ressens les douleurs, ça va être trop tard quand Fleck arrivera…. »

« - Duo…. »

« - Tu as secondé Fleck pendant des années, tu peux faire ça ! Alors, s'il te plait, fais-moi cette césarienne. »

Isis eut un geste de recul et secoua frénétiquement la tête.

« - Je ne suis pas médecin Duo, je ne peux pas faire ça. De plus, nous n'avons aucun matériel, ni instrument et… »

« - Utilise un couteau où n'importe quoi. Isis, je préfère souffrir atrocement durant cette césarienne, que de sentir mon enfant mourir en moi. »

Isis le regarda puis acquiesça et se tourna vers Heero pour lui dire d'un ton urgent :

« - Heero, il y a une mercerie trois rues plus loin, je l'ai vu quand nous sommes passés devant tout à l'heure, je veux que tu y ailles, utilise n'importe quel moyen, mais ramène-moi du fils, des aiguilles et des ciseaux. »

Sans perdre une seconde, le japonais rebroussa chemin en courant et se dirigea vers ladite mercerie, et se fichant de se faire voir par tout le monde et des possibles représailles qu'il risquait avec la justice, il brisa la vitrine et pénétra à l'intérieur. Rapidement, il réunit tous les objets dont Isis avait besoin et repartit en courant vers la ruelle, mais en chemin, il s'arrêta au niveau de l'arrêt de bus pour prendre au vieux clochard la bouteille d'alcool qu'il avait posé à côté de lui, et reprit sa course. Il arriva essoufflé auprès de son époux, et tendit ce qu'il tenait à la main à la jeune fille.

« - J'ai pris ça aussi pour que ça serve de désinfectant et d'anesthésiant. »

« - Tu as bien fait. » Répondit Isis en s'empressant de verser de l'alcool sur la lame d'un couteau et de l'essuyer.

Le ventre de Duo avait été mis à l'air, et Heero déplaça légèrement son mari avant que ce dernier soit assis entre ses jambes et contre son torse. Puis Isis se tourna vers eux, le couteau en main, et marquant un temps d'hésitation.

« - Fais-le. » Fit Duo, d'une voix douloureuse.

Isis le regarda, puis prenant une profonde respiration, il posa le couteau sur la chair et l'enfonça avant de parcourir toute la largeur du ventre. Duo rejeta sa tête en arrière et étouffa un cri de douleur, tandis qu'il sentait la lame entrait dans sa peau. Heero resserra son étreinte sur lui, comme pour le soutenir, et appuyant sa tête contre son torse, il força Duo et détourner la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit ce qu'Isis faisait et lui versa de l'alcool dans la bouche, saoulant un peu le jeune homme. La jeune femme quant à elle n'avait pas perdu de temps, après avoir fait l'incision, elle s'était évertuée à sortir le bébé et le placenta, et après de très longues minutes qui furent éprouvantes pour tout le monde, elle sortit un petit tas rouge de sang, et qui poussa bientôt un cri. Heero retint un haut-le-cœur en voyant cela, mais se ressaisit en entendant le cri de sa fille, preuve qu'elle vivante et ressentit une bouffée de joie l'envahir.

« - Heero, approche-toi, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Heero se détacha alors de la prise de Duo, faisant en sorte de ne pas le blesser davantage, et s'approcha d'Isis.

« - Enveloppe-la dans ta veste, il faut que je m'occupe de Duo. »

Le japonais s'exécuta, et il retira rapidement sa veste pour envelopper sa fille, sa toute petite fille. Mais le visage pâle de Duo et le sang qui continuait à couler de sa plaie le fit rapidement redescendre sur terre.

« - Isis, il va bien ? »

« - Il perd beaucoup de sang, il faut que….. »

Un crissement de pneu se fit alors entendre à l'entrée de la ruelle, ainsi que deux claquements de porte.

« - Isis ? Heero ? » Appela la voix de Trowa.

« - On est là ! » Fit le japonais.

ET quelques seconde plus tard, Trowa et Fleck arrivèrent à leurs côté, et aussitôt, le médecin alla prendre le relais de son épouse qui en fut grandement soulagée. Le médecin ne perdit pas de temps, et pour ne pas faire endurer à Duo plus de souffrance que nécessaire, il sortit une seringue de sa trousse et fit une injection au natté qui tomba dans l'inconscience presque aussitôt. Puis il fit rapidement des points de suture, alors que Heero commençait à paniquer sur l'état de santé de son amant, tandis que le bébé était repartit dans les bras de Isis pour qu'elle la nettoie rapidement et voir si tout allait bien. Quand Fleck releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit, Heero put souffler de soulagement, le plus dur était enfin derrière eux, et sa famille était à nouveau complète.

_**A suivre…. **_


	30. Chapitre 29

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et Fleck.

**Séquelle de Vie de famille**

Les scènes en italique sont des flash-back du passé de Duo

_Merci pour vos reviews à onarluca ; Catirella ; shuichi ; marnie ; siashini ; lucy-hp ; Ryukai MJ ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO ; greynono ; Syt the Evil Angel ; didilove37 ; Takara-sama ; Magical Girl Kiki ; SNT59 ; ElangelCaido et Yami Sheina._

**Un heureux évènement **

**Chapitre 29**

Quand Duo revint à lui, il eut l'impression que son corps était fait de plomb, et son bas ventre était très douloureux, et il poussa un petit gémissement plaintif, tout en remuant faiblement. Pendant un instant, un sentiment de panique le submergea en se disant que s'il ouvrait les yeux, il verrait les murs et le plafond capitonné de la cellule où il avait passé ces derniers mois, et il serait entravé dans ses mouvements… Cependant, curieusement, le lit dans lequel il se trouvait été plus confortable que d'habitude et il sentant que ses poignets n'étaient pas attaché et de plus, il ressentait un sentiment de paix au plus profond de lui. Il sentit une caresse sur son visage, et entendit la voix grave et chaudement apaisante de son époux qui lui intimait d'ouvrir les yeux. Duo s'exécuta péniblement et fut un instant aveuglé par la lumière du jour qui entrait à flot dans sa chambre, et après quelques instants d'adaptation, il se focalisa son regard sur Heero qui avait de lourdes cernes sous ses yeux cobalt, le teint pâle et les cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude.

La main du natté se porta alors brusquement à son ventre et tressaillit en réveillant une violente douleur, mais ce qui le fit paniquer, ce fut que son ventre était redevenu plat et sentit un frisson glacial lui traverser le corps alors qu'il regardait Heero, ses yeux reflétant sa panique….

« - Mon bébé…. Mon…. »

Mais Heero, se pencha vers lui, et lui embrassa le front tendrement.

« - Chut calme-toi, elle va bien, notre fille va très bien, regarde. » Fit-il en se déplaçant pour que Duo puisse voir un berceau près du lit.

Et avec l'aide de son mari, il se redressa lentement, faisant attention à sa blessure pour mieux regarder le petit angelot qui dormait profondément, enfin en paix dans sa maison et auprès de ses parents. Duo l'observa longuement, le bébé était petit, surement dû au fait qu'elle était née avec un mois d'avance, mais elle était adorable, une peau blanche et un visage qui promettait une grande beauté, sans compter le léger duvet noir et déjà un peu en bataille qui parsemait son crane.

« - La couleur de ses yeux n'est pas encore vraiment défini, mais je pense qu'elle va avoir les tiens. » Fit Heero doucement.

Et Duo sourit de joie, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait dans presque tout son corps et sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, il se mit à pleurer. Des larmes de joie, de soulagement, de peur…. Tous ses sentiments qu'il avait ressentit durant ces dernière vingt-quatre heures, et qui maintenant sortait à grand flot de lui. Heero s'assit à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras, et Duo s'accrocha à lui, comme à une bouée de sauvetage, continuant à pleurer. Le japonais quant à lui, se contentait de serrait dans ses bras le corps chaud de son mari, et sentir son parfum.

« - Duo. » Murmura Heero en enterrant son visage dans le cou du natté.

Heero déposa des petits baisers sur son cou, sa tempe, sa joue, puis enterra son visage de nouveau dans son cou.Vivant. Duo était vivant.Duo était ici à nouveau près de lui, dans des ses bras, en sûreté et vivant, après tous ces mois d'incertitude, de colère, de tristesse, il était près de lui… Et il était le plus heureux des hommes.

« - Heero… » Appela Duo en serrant doucement son époux contre lui, mais très vite, le japonais se défit lentement de son étreinte. « Tu es encore fatigué, repose-toi encore un peu. »

Le natté acquiesça et le japonais l'aida à se recoucher avant de le border. Il lui déposa ensuite un léger baiser sur ses lèvres tandis que Duo fermait les yeux de fatigue, cependant, il demanda une dernière fois :

« - Tu restes près de moi ? »

« - Je ne te quitterais pas. »

Duo sourit tendrement à son mari, mais alors qu'il allait fermer les yeux pour se rendormir, la porte s'ouvrit sur un cri et une petite fille brune entra dans la chambre.

« - Maman ! » Hurla Hélène en se jetant sur le lit pour serrait Duo contre elle.

Le natté reçut avec joie sa fille dans ses bras, grimaçant légèrement quand cela réveilla la douleur de son bas-ventre, mais serrer Hélène contre lui valait toutes les souffrances du monde. Il laissa sa fille parlait de nombreuses minutes, lui disant qu'il lui avait beaucoup manqué, tandis que Heero regardait la scène avec un regard affectueux.

« - Hélène ! » Appela-t-il. « Et si tu venais dire bonjour à ta petite sœur ? »

A ces mots, la petite fille lâcha Duo et se leva du lit pour s'approcher de son père qui se tenait près du berceau, puis elle regarda dedans et s'extasia devant le bébé.

« - Oh ! Elle est si petite ! »

« - C'est ta nouvelle petite sœur, et il va falloir que tu en prennes très bien soin. »

« - Je le ferais papa ! » Déclara avec sérieux la petite fille.

Heero eut un sourire affectueux et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« - Je n'en doute pas petite démone, mais maintenant il faut que ta maman et ta petite sœur se reposent, tu reviendras les voir plus tard. »

« - Oui papa. »

Hélène se dirigea vers Duo et l'embrassa tendrement avant de sortir de la chambre, tandis que cette fois, Duo s'endormait pour de bon tandis que le japonais s'installait pour veiller sur son sommeil.

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

_**« Les voyageurs en destination de L-3 doivent se rendent quai numéro cinq, navette numéro sept départ prévu dans dix minutes…. Les voyageurs en destination de L-3 doivent se rende quai numéro 5, navette numéro 7… »**_

La jeune femme qui était attablée à la terrasse de l'aérospatial soupira et reposant sa tasse de café, elle se leva. D'un geste du doigt, elle remit ses lunettes de soleil en place et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers les toilettes pour dame. Elle avait bien le temps de se rafraichir un peu avant d'embarquer dans la navette. Elle entra dans les toilettes, et s'assurant qu'elle était seule, elle retira ses lunettes, mettant à jour ses yeux bleus et se regarda dans le miroir. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle se cachait des Préventers, et une fois qu'elle serait sur L-3, elle pourrait respirer un peu avant de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Ce fichu Wufei Chang avait réduit à néant son plan, Relena était morte et Duo était toujours vivant ainsi que son bébé… Tout ces mois de préparation tombaient à l'eau, et elle était maintenant recherchée par ses anciens collègues… Elle soupira et s'aspergea le visage d'eau, ne faisant pas attention à la porte qui s'ouvrit silencieusement et qu'une personne la bloquait de l'intérieur. Hilde était toujours plongée dans ses pensées, et quand elle se redressa, elle sursauta en voyant le reflet d'une jeune femme derrière elle, une jeune femme qu'elle connaissait et qui à cet instant, lui fit plus peur que tout.

Elle se retourna brusquement et s'éloigna prudemment de la jeune femme, mais la sortie était bloquée.

« - Que… Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? »

Isis se contenta de sourire ironiquement tout en s'approchant d'Hilde. Puis elle dit d'une voix coupante :

« - Suivre l'odeur d'une chienne comme toi, n'a pas été très difficile. Tu oublies qui je suis. »

D'un geste rapide, Hilde porta la main à son arme et la braqua sur Isis.

« - Je n'oublie pas, rassure-toi, et tu mérites de mourir toi aussi ! » S'écria Hilde.

Les yeux de Isis prient une teinte ambre et d'un mouvement rapide, si rapide que l'allemande ne la vit pas bouger à temps, elle la frappa au niveau du poignet et Hilde lâcha son arme tandis que la force du coup la repoussait contre le mur.

« - Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi ? » Demanda alors Isis en s'avançant. « Je pensais que tu étais l'amie de Duo. »

L'allemande eut un sourire moqueur à son tour, et plantant son regard dans celui de la New-Type elle déclara :

« - Jamais je ne serais amie ou éprouverait un tel sentiment pour un déchet comme lui ! Ou comme toi, et tous ceux de votre race ! »

Le coup de poing d'Isis partit presque tout seul se loger dans l'estomac de la jeune fille qui en tomba à terre sous la douleur, crachant un fin filet de sang.

« - Alors tout ce temps où tu te disais être son amie, en fait tu le détestais. Et c'est toi, la fameuse petite amie de Solan, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu en veux autant à Duo, c'est parce que tu crois que Solan est mort à cause de lui. »

« - Je ne le crois pas, je le sais ! C'est de sa faute, et celle de Quatre aussi ! »

« - Si ton petit-ami est mort, c'est parce qu'il a fait les mauvais choix dans sa vie ! » Déclara Isis d'une voix coupante. « Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Duo et à Quatre d'avoir tenter de survivre. »

« - Toi aussi tu es une New-Type, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que nous, les humains, nous ressentons face à vous. »

Isis soupira et s'abaissa au même niveau que Hilde.

« - Je sais qu'il existe encore des gens qui nous haïssent autant que toi, et tu as peut-être raison quand tu dis que nous ne vous comprenons pas, mais c'est également pareil pour vous…. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas te laisser en vie après ce que tu as fait.

« - …. »

« - Duo est enfin en sureté, Relena est morte, et il ne reste plus que toi, je ne te laisserais pas vivre en sachant que tu t'en prendras encore à lui dans le futur. Je le protégerais quoi qu'il en coute. » Dit-elle en prenant après avoir fini sa phrase, sa forme féline.

Quelques heures plus tard, la sécurité de l'aérospatial retrouvait dans les toilettes des dames le corps atrocement mutilé d'une jeune femme brune.

_**/88888888888888888888888888888888/**_

Quand Duo rouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois de la journée, il se sentait un peu mieux que son premier réveil. Il gémit doucement, et se releva péniblement en position assise grâce à la force de ses bras, et ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le japonais qui était installé dans un fauteuil près de lit et qui était occupé à donner le biberon au nourrisson. Duo sourit à cette vue, et le japonais lui rendit le sourire, avant de se lever précautionneusement et de s'approcher de son mari.

« - Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-il alors que Duo se décalait légèrement pour permettre à Heero de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« - Mieux. » Répondit le natté en regardant sa fille, et Heero la lui tendit.

« - Prends-la. »

Duo s'exécuta, et très précautionnèrent, il prit le bébé dans ses bras et serra le corps chaud de sa fille qu'il avait eu en lui durant huit mois. Et Heero lui tendit le biberon pour qu'il continue à la nourrir. La petite fille continua alors à boire tranquillement son lait, regardant son second père tout en tétant goulument. Duo eut un sourire attendrit à cette vision. Après quelques minutes de silence, Duo leva les yeux vers Heero et dit :

« - Je sais que c'est un peu exagéré de ma part et… On avait dit que nous choisirions le prénom ensemble mais… »

« - …. » Heero laissa Duo finir ce qu'il disait, attendant la fin de sa phrase.

« - Cet homme… il s'appelait Alex et il est mort en m'aidant à m'enfuir, enfin je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit mort…. Mais connaissant Relena…. Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que…. Enfin si tu es d'accord bien sûr, je voudrais appeler le bébé Lexa. En l'honneur de cet homme, parce que je sais que sans lui, Relena m'aurait tué avant que tu arrives. »

Heero sourit, et se pencha pour frôler ses lèvres.

« - C'est un très joli prénom. » Puis il baissa le regard vers la petite fille. « Lexa Maxwell Yuy. »

_**/88888888888888888888888888888888/**_

Il avait l'étrange sensation de flotter, il avait également un plaisant sentiment de paix qui l'envahissait même s'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, il sentait qu'il n'était pas en danger, qu'il pouvait se laisser aller. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, et à vrai dire, depuis qu'il ressentait cette sensation, il ne savait plus rien de ce qui l'entourait, ni l'endroit où il était, ni l'heure qu'il était, ni le temps qu'il avait passé là. Mais il entendait des voix, elles n'étaient pas distinctes, mais elles résonnaient dans sa bulle de paix même s'il ne comprenait rien. Ces voix-là, il ne les connaissait pas, où plutôt, il ne les reconnaissait pas, mais il savait que bientôt, il devrait repartir d'où il venait, il avait l'impression que les gens avait besoin de lui… Il devait y retourner…

Le silence était encore et toujours présent dans la chambre d'hôpital, et ceux depuis un mois maintenant, cependant, un changement s'opéra, un changement que personne ne put voir étant donné que la chambre était vide, mis à part l'occupant, qui remuait légèrement les doigts… Et quelques minutes plus tard, au prix d'un immense effort, deux pupilles bleus s'ouvrirent. Il ne fut pas aveuglé car la semi-obscurité régnait dans la chambre, le jour était en train de se lever, et seulement les premières lueurs de l'aube éclairaient la pièce. Quatre ressentit une très légère douleur au niveau de la poitrine, mais rien de bien gênant ni de vraiment douloureux, il avait le corps engourdi et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. La dernière chose qu'il se souvenait, c'était qu'il était dans la rue en train de chercher Duo en compagnie de Trowa…. Où était Duo ? Où était Trowa ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il s'en souvenait plus, et le coton dans sa tête s'épaissit, et le blond replongea dans un profond sommeil, mais cette fois-ci, réparateur et naturel.

Comme tous les jours, Trowa pénétra dans la pièce et il allait se pencher pour embrasser le front de Quatre avant de s'installer sur une chaise quand il croisa deux prunelles bleues qui le regardait… Deux yeux bleus que le Français mourrait d'envie de voir depuis un mois.

« - Quatre ! » Murmura Trowa, un sentiment de joie l'envahit peu à peu.

Le blond lui fit un petit sourire.

« - Depuis quand…. »

« - Cette nuit. » Répondit Quatre d'une voix rauque.

Trowa ne cacha pas sa joie et se pencha vers le blond pour l'embrasser… Ils parleraient plus tard, ils règleraient leurs problèmes plus tard, pour le moment, ils voulaient seulement savourer les retrouvailles, et le sentiment de paix qui envahissait le cœur du Français… Duo et Quatre allaient bien, et une nouvelle personne venait agrandir leur grande famille.

_**A suivre…**_


	31. Epilogue

Titre : Un heureux évènement

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Fantasy, Romance….

Couples : Les habituels, c'est à dire 1x2 et 3x4, 2+4 et 3+1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf Isis et Fleck.

**Séquelle de Vie de famille**

**_Merci pour vos reviews à chinigamie ; marnie02 ; lucy-hp ; onarluca ; Syt the Evil Angel ; Lynshan ; SNT59 ; didilove37 ; Magical Girl Kiki ; Catirella ; oOoO Black siri OoOoO ; Ryukai-MJ ; ElangelCaido ; Siashini et Yami Sheina._**

**Un heureux évènement **

**Epilogue**

Duo fut lentement réveillé par une main taquine qui lui caressait voluptueusement le ventre, faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de pression sur son bas-ventre, encore protéger par un pansement dû à sa dernière césarienne. Duo poussa un léger gémissement, indiquant à son mari qu'il était réveillé et que ses attentions étaient les bienvenues, mais il garda paresseusement les yeux fermés. Heero se rapprocha du corps désirable de Duo et se mit à lui picorait le cou et son épaule de petits baisers qui fit ronronner le natté, puis progressivement il fit remonter les baisers jusqu'à ses lèvres et entreprit de l'embrasser avec passion, alors que la main de Duo descendait innocemment vers l'entrejambe de son mari pour le stimuler un peu, et indiquer à son cher et tendre que ce matin, il voulait plus que des bisous.

« - Tu m'as l'air bien passionné ce matin. » Fit Heero en se plaçant sur le corps du natté, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

« - Ca fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas honoré à cause de ma grossesse, maintenant que je suis presque guéri, il est temps pour toi de rattraper le temps perdu. » Susurra Duo en se frottant lascivement contre son japonais adoré, lui faisant voir des étoiles. « De plus, nous avons quelques minutes devant nous avant que le bébé ne se réveille, histoire de te mettre en appétit pour ce soir. »

Se laissant conquérir par les mots de son mari, Heero entreprit alors de redécouvrir le corps de Duo. S'il y avait bien une chose dont le japonais ne pouvait plus se passer malgré les années qui passaient, c'était le gout du grain de peau du natté. Après l'avoir rapidement préparé, il l'embrassa passionnément avant de pénétrer petit à petit à l'intérieur de lui. Duo se cambra en avant et siffla douloureusement, son corps ayant perdu l'habitude de cette sensation depuis plusieurs mois, mais Heero fit preuve de patience, et attendit quelques minutes que son amant s'ajuste à lui profitant pour déposer des baisers sur son visage, ses tempes et mordiller son cou. Puis finalement, Duo commença à bouger son bassin et le japonais suivit le mouvement, lui faisant rapidement voir les premières étoiles du septième ciel. Très vite, la respiration de Duo s'accéléra et ses gémissements devinrent plus sonores à mesure que Heero augmentait sa cadence, mais avant de perdre totalement le contrôle de son corps, le japonais eut le réflexe de basculer sur le dos, faisant ainsi en sorte que le natté le chevauche et enlevant tout poids pénible contre son bas-ventre encore fragilisé, Duo, reconnaissant de ce geste, embrassa passionnément son mari, et prenant appui sur le torse de se dernier, il se mit à le chevaucher de plus en plus vite, le faisant entrer en lui, de plus en plus profondément.

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, le corps du natté se mit à trembler violement de plaisir tandis que Heero s'était mit à masturber son membre, et n'y tenant plus, il jouit dans un cri, et sentant Duo se resserrer autour de lui, le japonais ne tarda pas à jouir à son tour au plus profond de lui. Agréablement fatigué, le natté se dégagea précautionneusement du sexe de son amant avant de s'écrouler à ses côtés, et Heero le recueillit dans ses bras, lui embrassant le front couvert de sueur.

« - J'aime les matins comme ceux-là. » Fit Duo, dans le silence de la chambre, après avoir récupérer son souffle.

Heero se contenta de sourire et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, puis se recalant confortablement dans ses bras, Duo continua à parler, la voix empreinte d'une certaine torpeur.

« - Je t'ai attendu hier soir, mais je me suis endormi avant que tu rentres. »

« - Gomen, la réunion avec Quatre s'est éternisé, de plus je devais briefer mon assistant sur les dossiers en cours. Je ne peux pas quitter la société sans laisser des indications sinon, ils seront perdus. »

« - Hum… Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que maintenant, je t'ai avec moi pendant trois mois entiers. »

« - Hn… Bénie soit celui qui a inventé les congés parental. » Fit Heero en posant sa tête contre celle de Duo.

« - Bénie soit surtout le fait que ton patron soit l'un de nos proches amis et qui est raide dingue de nos enfants. » Fit le châtain en souriant à la pensée de Quatre.

« - Hn. »

Il y eut un autre silence paisible dans la chambre, avant que Duo ne le brise à nouveau.

« - En parlant de Quatre, je les ai invité à venir manger le week-end prochains, comme ça, Zoé pourra jouer avec les filles. »

« - Pourquoi pas. »

Duo sourit et pensa au blond. Quatre avait passé de nombreux mois à l'hôpital après son réveil, à faire de la rééducation et à passé des examens, son cœur ayant été dangereusement fragilisé à cause de la balle qu'il avait reçu, et étant donc dans l'obligation de subir une greffe. Trowa avait été présent à chaque moment difficile que le blond passait, le soutenant autant qu'il le pouvait, puis l'opération s'était déroulée avec succès, et un mois plus tard, Quatre sortait enfin définitivement de l'hôpital, près à reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissé. Il avait longuement parlé avec Trowa aussi, les deux jeunes hommes ayant mis de côtés leurs problèmes de couple durant toute l'hospitalisation du blond, mais ils ne pouvaient pas échapper plus longtemps à la discussion.

Ils s'étaient exprimés chacun leur tour, calmement, et étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'ils s'aimaient encore et que s'ils reprenaient la vie commune, ils devaient tout faire pour la renforcer au maximum. C'était ce qu'ils avaient fait, lentement et surement, ils y avaient quelques disputes bien sur, comme dans tous les couples, après tout, une vie sans disputes n'était pas une vie parfaite comme s'amusé à le dire Duo, il y avait toujours le plaisir de se tenir tête et il y avait aussi les réconciliations et les liens plus solides qui en ressortaient. A ce jour, cinq ans après l'accident, ils vivaient dans une petite bulle de bonheur qu'ils partageaient avec une petite fille qu'ils avaient adopté il y a un an. Une petite coréenne qui avait perdu ses parents trop tôt, et qui avait retrouvé l'amour familial avec des deux là. Wufei et Sally avaient eux aussi eu deux garçons, des jumeaux qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux, blonds aux yeux onyx et qui s'entendait à merveille avec Lexa en ce qui concernait les espiègleries, au grand malheur des parents. Quant à Isis et Fleck, ils attendaient leur deuxième enfant.

Duo revint à la réalité en entendant des pleurs de bébé à travers le baby-phone et eut un petit sourire en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son mari. Il enfila rapidement un caleçon et un tee-shirt tandis que Heero faisait de même.

« - Je vais m'occuper du petit monstre pendant que tu vas lui préparer son biberon. » Fit Heero en l'embrassant et en se dirigeant vers la chambre à côté de la leur, où leur fils dormait.

Heero pénétra dans la chambre bleue et s'avança vers le petit lit où son garçon, qui faisait sa fierté tout comme ses deux filles, se trouvait. Avec un sourire, il prit le bébé, âgé d'à peine un mois dans ses bras et le berça dans ses bras tout en se dirigeant vers la table à langer. Il défit la couche d'un geste expert et se décala sur légèrement sur le côté tout en commençant à nettoyer les fesses de son petit gars, et au moment où allait lui mettre une nouvelle couche, un petit jet d'urine se dirigea là où il se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant. Il sourit en voyant son fils gazouillait joyeusement, les premières fois, il s'était fait avoir à plusieurs reprises à son plus grand damne et sous les rires de Duo, qui lui avait déclaré entre deux éclat de rire _« les garçons visent plus haut que les filles. » _Depuis, Heero avait prit le coup de main pour le bonheur de ses chemises. Il habilla le bébé rapidement et le reprit dans ses bras pour descendre rejoindre Duo dans la cuisine.

Kai était né environ cinq ans après Lexa, la grossesse de Duo les avait beaucoup étonnés car il était tombé enceinte entre deux périodes de chaleur, mais ça avait quand même fait le bonheur des deux jeunes hommes. Et après une grossesse normale et calme, presque sereine, leur petit garçon venait au monde neuf mois plus tard pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents. Heero était tout de suite devenu gaga de son fils, et même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il avait été très heureux d'avoir enfin un garçon, bien sûr, il aimait beaucoup ses filles, il était fière d'elles, Hélène était intelligente et très avancé pour ses onze ans, quant à Lexa, elle était la joie de vivre de ses parents, toujours joyeuse et les faisant rire du haut de ses cinq ans avec ses paroles innocente et infantile, de plus, elle avait la beauté naturelle de Duo et feraient sûrement tourner les têtes des garçons sous l'œil vigilant et menaçant du Perfect Soldier…. Mais Kai, lui, il était le petit dernier, il était le bébé de la famille, et le resterait sûrement longtemps. Arrivé au bas de l'escalier, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où Duo retira juste à ce moment le biberon du chauffe-biberon, et Heero lui tandis le bébé pour que le natté puisse le nourrir. Puis lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres, il repartir en direction de l'étage pour réveiller ses deux autres trésors.

Il pénétra dans la première chambre mais fronça les sourcils en voyant le lit défait et vide, puis se souvenant que l'orage avait légèrement grondé cette nuit, il soupira et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille aînée pour trouver deux petits corps blottit l'un contre l'autre.

« - Hélène, Lexa, réveillez-vous mes puces ! » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, ainsi que les volets. Il reçut deux plaintes en réponse à ce réveil et il se tourna vers ses deux filles. Hélène s'était redressé en position assisse, ses long cheveux emmêlé autour de sa tête, formant une sorte de crinière, il sourit à cette vue et lui embrassa le front.

« - Bonjour ma chérie. »

« - B'jour papa. Kasan est dans la cuisine ? »

« - Hai, il est avec ton petit frère. »

Elle bailla et sortit du lit afin de rejoindre sa mère et son nouveau petit frère. Tandis que Heero se tournait vers Lexa qui s'était profondément enfoui dans les couvertures. Il sourit, Lexa ressemblait vraiment à Duo, que se soit physiquement ou moralement. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et découvrit la tête de sa fille pour lui caresser doucement la joue.

« - Allez mon cœur, lève-toi. »

« - J'suis fatiguée papa. » Murmura la petite fille.

« - Tu feras une très grande sieste cette après-midi, mais en attendant, on va tous aller manger le petit-déjeuner. »

« - y'aura du chocolat et des tartines au Nutella ? »

Heero sourit avant de répondre. Aucun doute, c'était la fille de Duo. C'était à ce demandé s'il ne l'avait pas conçu tout seul.

« - Oui, il y en a. »

« - Alors je veux bien me lever ! »

Puis la petite fille bondit sur ses pieds, sa peluche en forme de loup dans ses bras, elle prit son père par la main et ils marchèrent en direction des escaliers.

« - Dis-moi, je croyais que maintenant tu étais une grande fille et que tu n'avais plus peur de l'orage. »

« - J''ai pas peur. » Répliqua rapidement la petite fille.

« - Alors pourquoi as-tu dormi avec Hélène. »

« - Ce n'est pas moi qui avait peur, c'est Kuybi **(1)**. » Fit-elle en désignant son loup en peluche. « Il avait peur alors pour le rassurer, je l'ai emmené dormir avec Hélène et comme je suis sa maman, je suis restée dormir avec lui. » Répliqua très sérieusement Lexa alors qu'ils arrivaient au bas de l'escalier.

Heero eut un autre sourire amusé. Finalement, Lexa ne tenait pas que de Duo, elle avait aussi hérité de sa mauvaise foi évidente pour ne pas admettre ses faiblesses, même infantiles. Puis à quelques mètres de la cuisine, elle lâcha la main de son père pour courir vers la pièce et rejoindre le reste de la famille. Heero lui resta en retrait quelques instants, regardant avec fierté les siens, il croisa le regard améthyste de Duo et lui sourit avec amour. Il avait relevé le plus grand défi de la vie, et il espérait que les moments de joie qu'il vivait avec sa famille durerait encore durant de très longues années.

_**OWARI**_

**(1) Petit clin d'œil à Naruto. J'suis vraiment folle de ce manga, lol.**

**_Et voilà, cette saga est officiellement terminée et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire. Ca me fait bizarre de la terminer, surtout que quand j'ai commencé à écrire New-Type, c'était le 16 décembre 2004, et presque deux ans plus tard (à quelques mois près), je la termine... Je suis triste, car c'est tout un projet qui se termine, et je dois vous avouer que j'avais pas du tout envie de les abandonner et j'avais pensé à une quatrième partie, mais finalement, je me suis dit qu'il vallait mieux que je passe à autre chose._**

**_Donc voilà, ici se termine les aventures de notre maman préféré, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous les retrouverez bientot. J'ai plusieurs fics qui sont commencées mais je ne les posterais pas tout de suite, je préfère les terminer avant, alors pour vous faire patienter, dans deux semaines, je vous mettrais une autre traduction, une Gundam Wing cette fois, et je ne vais pas vous en dire plus si ce n'est que c'est ma préférée et que j'ai adoré la traduire et j'espère que vous l'aimerez._**

**_Bisous_**

**_Shali Maxwell_**


End file.
